


Heal Me

by Destiel_Storyteller (OneChicago_Fan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Car Sex, Daddy Dean, Damaged Castiel, Dean is a dad, Ends when couples get engaged, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Healing, Healing Castiel, Healing Gabriel, Healing Sex, Hot Sex, Intense, M/M, Mating Bites, Nanny Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Cassie Robinson/Dean Winchester, Past Domestic Violence, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Dean Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Shower Sex, Smut, Surprise Fatherhood, Sweet, Taking care of an infant, damaged gabriel, painful past, papa cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 58,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChicago_Fan/pseuds/Destiel_Storyteller
Summary: Dean Winchester works at Sandover Bridge and Iron Company, one of the biggest construction companies in Kansas. He's informed by his boss Zachariah Adler that he's in line to get promoted to Director of Sales, however, he learns quickly the only way to get the promotion is to seem family orientated. When he gets home that night, his former girlfriend, Lydia shows up, hands him an infant and tells him she belongs to him, then leaves. In a panic, he gets on a website that matches Alphas to Omegas. He fills out the application and clarifies that this arrangement isn't for love but to care for his child. He just never expected to be given an Omega like Castiel. Cas was so scared, battered and bruised that Dean quickly is overprotective of the man. Could this arrangement turn to love and a family?Believing that he's Bad Luck with Omegas, Sam Winchester has resigned himself to living life alone in the old Victorian home he and his brother bought. Tired of their friend believing that Jo and Charlie fill out an application for him and an Omega was sent to him. The moment that Sam met Gabriel he knew he was in trouble. Can Sam get past his fear and finally fall in love or will Gabriel meet the same fate as Sam's other Omegas?





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50010032033/in/dateposted-public/)

**-Chicago, IL**

“Chicago PD!”

Officer Selgaggio banged on the door. He looked at his partner and the older man nodded to him. Again, he knocked on the door and yelled, “Chicago Police Department!”

Seconds later, the door was kicked in and in came the officers. The condo was dark and the light in the room was coming from their flashlights, street lights or the moonlight. As they searched the apartment, they found a dead body in the living room on the couch. Selgaggio’s partner, Markovich looked up at him and said, “Hey, Tony, there’s a dead body here. It looks like Robertson. Look for others or if we’re lucky maybe the shooter.”

“Got it,” he murmured and went through the kitchen. He searched the room and found nothing. He came back into the living room and looked at the man. “Sir, didn’t Mrs. McDermott say that this guy had an Omega?”

“Yes, but what’s that got to do with anything?”

Selgaggio, an Alpha, rolled his eyes. “You can so tell you’re a Beta.”

“What do you mean?”

“Because you know nothing about Omegas. And from my experience Betas are the ones who couldn't care less about learning anything about the other genders.” He exhaled. “If there’s an Omega here they are probably scared out of their mind.” He carefully went through the kitchen, then down the hall. “If there’s anyone here, I promise you we won’t hurt you and you’re perfectly safe.” He stopped and listened for a sound somewhere, but heard nothing. “Please, I want to help, if you’d tell me where you are--”

There was a small sound of movement and Selgaggio headed to the master bedroom. He carefully opened the door and gasped at the sight was in front of him. The petite man was battered, bruised, practically naked wearing only a large button-down shirt. The shirt looked dirty, bloody and tattered. He moved the flashlight up to the man’s face and noted the other injuries on the man. The deeply blackened eye, bruised face...sewed mouth. He gasped again. “Dear God…”

“Hey, Tony, I found the weapon, the apartment is clear on my end. Did you find the bitch?”

“Mmm!” the Omega grunted, frightened. 

“No, no, no,” the Alpha cop said as he holstered his gun. He kept the flashlight in his hand and walked to him, but the frightened and scared Omega quickly moved back. “I know you can smell my scent, but I promise you that I will not hurt you and I won’t let my partner hurt you either, okay?”

He nodded. Tony looked down at the Omega’s hands and saw the blood there, but he also saw that they were zip-tied together and by the looks of the abrasion it had been there for a while and digging into the small man’s wrists. “Will you come out with me, please?”

He nodded. His eyes looked so scared as he let Selgaggio usher him out of the room. As he walked with him down the darkened hall, he called for an ambulance. “Hey, Lucas, I found the Omega.”

“Fantastic!” He came down the hall and immediately halted. “Holy shit!” he exclaimed.

The Omega blocked out the brightness of the light as the Beta cop shined the light repeatedly up and down his body. Selgaggio glared at his partner. “Would you tame the light, please? He probably hasn’t been out of this condo since the day he was brought here.”

“Oh, right,” he said and quickly shined it down. “Should we call an ambulance?”

“Already did. They’re on their way and they know it’s an Omega.” 

They walked into the living room and the Omega began to panic when he saw his Alpha on the floor dead. Selgaggio reacted and held him close as he ushered him out, whispering reassurances to the Omega. The paramedics came up and the female medic gasped. “Oh, Dear Lord…”

They carefully take the Omega out of the apartment and take him downstairs. A CSI got into the ambulance with the medics. They began caring for him after the CSI took pictures of him. Markovich looked at him. “Did you kill him?”

He nodded, ashamed. 

“Why?” Markovich asked. 

The Omega looked up and looked at everyone. Selgaggio nodded at him. He sighed and pulled his shirt down from around his neck. The medic named, Michelle gasped at the bruising. It looked like handprints like someone choked him. It was the worse that she had seen. He motioned for a notepad and Selgaggio handed him his. He quickly wrote a note to them. 

Alpha was going to kill me this time. I...I...I didn’t want to die, so when he fell asleep I...I shot him.

He looked at the paramedics and asked, Can I have the stitches removed?

Michelle nodded. “I’m sure that the doctors at the hospital will remove them. We, unfortunately, can’t do it here because of evidence and whatnot. I’m so sorry.”

He nodded, looking down at his hands. He held up his hands to them. The CSI tech nodded. “Those we can remove. I need them for evidence.”

Michelle nodded and quickly cut the zip-ties off his wrists. The ambulance fired to life and the Omega’s eyes blew wide. He quickly jumped out of the ambulance and grabbed Selgaggio, pulling the two of them back into the building and back to the condo. He opened the door and rushed to the kitchen. “What are we doing?” Selgaggio asked.

He rushed to the slider and pulled the door open. He clapped his hands. To Selgaggio’s surprise, there was a small black cat that came to the Omega. He smiled. “Okay, Sweetheart, let’s get you to the hospital, okay?”

He nodded. He walked out with the officer, cuddling his cat. He got back into the ambulance and let them take him to the hospital. He just prayed that he didn’t get into trouble for hurting his Alpha.

* * *

**-Pontiac, IL…**

The scene was horrible. A nice beautiful, silver Mercedes laid on its roof, dented and pieces torn off. Rescuers were everywhere. Chaos was everywhere, the man inside had died once the vehicle came to a stop. One of the officers opened the man’s wallet and pulled out his license. He gasped. “Oh, God...it’s Michael Milton.”

Illinois State Police Detective, Chad Patterson flashed his light into the vehicle. The man’s face was bloody and looked mangled. “That’s Michael Milton?”

The Officer nodded. “That’s what his license says.” He looked through the wallet and his heart stopped beating when he saw the Omega Ownership Card. “Oh, Jesus,” the man muttered. “He owns an Omega.”

“Sonofabitch,” Detective Patterson muttered. “I hate those things. They’re so emotional and clingy.”

He laughed. “We could get an Omega advocate when we inform whomever it is that when they get all clingy and shit we can let the advocate do the hugs.”

Detective Patterson nodded. “Good idea.”

* * *

Castiel looked up at the clock. Where was Michael? He noted that he was about 2 hours late and if he wasn’t afraid of incurring the man’s wrath he would call him and ask him if he was going to come home for dinner, but the last time he had done that he had gotten a broken cheekbone from the beating he received. However, he was still nursing the broken hand he got last week for being “stupid” as Michael said before he wrenched his hand back. 

Maybe his suspicions were right. Maybe he was having an affair...again. He’d been with Michael since he was 17 years old and in the 11 years that they were together, that Michael owned him, the Alpha had cheated at least once a year. He remembered the first time he had confronted him about cheating on him. It was the first time that Michael had beaten him and after the beating he was informed why he was beaten. 

For questioning him, for treating their relationship like a normal relationship as if he’s anything more than a hole to shove his knot into when he couldn’t find someone to fuck.

That’s when he realized that life with Michael Milton wasn’t going to be like the fairytale relationships that he had read about at the Center. He quickly discovered not long after that what his true position with Michael was going to be. He wasn’t lying when he said that their relationship wasn’t going to be normal. Normal meant that the Alpha would love and cherish him. However, that’s not what had happened. He wasn’t there to be cherished or loved. He was there to serve a purpose. He was there to be his maid, housekeeper and human sex doll. 

He exhaled. He remembered the first time that he had discovered that. It was his first time. He had never had sex before then and that night….that night he had been brutally raped by the man. And that’s how their sex life was from then on. There was never any romance, caring or tenderness behind his touches or the way he had sex with him. Nope, from that night on it was forced, rough and sometimes between beatings. Apparently, the Alpha got off on inflicting pain. 

The knock at the door broke him from his thoughts and he glanced up at the clock that hung on the wall. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Michael would never knock, which meant that it was someone that shouldn’t be there. However, he wasn’t allowed to open the door to anyone. That was one of Michael’s rules. Never Open the Door to Anyone. Everyone knew of him knew this rule, but they knew a lie as to why: He’s afraid of others. Nothing could have been further from the truth. Truthfully, he wanted the social interaction, he wanted to make friends, but again, that’s not why Castiel was there. He wasn’t there to live life, he was there to serve Michael. So, he let the man continue the lie, even if he yearned for it to be different.

He heard the knocking again and walked to the door. He looked through the peephole and saw 2 police officers and a woman in a really nice maroon colored suit standing there. He gasped and hid behind the door. Was Michael having him taken away? Did he finally do one too many things wrong? Or had Michael been right in finding a real Omega? Did he finally fall in love with one of the women he was cheating on Castiel with and now his time was up so that the real Omega of the house could move in?

“Omega, it’s the State Police--”

“Detective Patterson, that is no way to speak to him.”

He figured that was from the woman in the maroon suit. 

“Mr. Milton, this is Kali Patel. I’m with the Omega Advocacy Center.” There was a pause, “Do you understand, Mr. Milton?”

He cringed at the last name. He hated it. “I understand, Ma’am, but Alpha has told me to never open the door for anyone,” he told them through the door. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she said kindly. “However, Mr. Milton--”

“Castiel.”

“Excuse me?” One of the officers asked.

“My name is Castiel,” he said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you, Ma’am. Please, don’t tell my Alpha.”

He heard the sigh and he knew he messed up. He leaned his head against the door and proverbially thudded his against the door. You are so stupid! You know she is going to have to tell Michael and then he’ll come home and probably break your other hand. 

“Castiel, that’s why we’re here. We need to speak to you about Michael.”

Speak to him about Michael? Had someone reported him to Omega Services again and they needed his statement? Had the neighbors heard one of the beatings or one the rapes and called? He looked at his hand and his heart thundered in his chest. How was he going to explain this? It was hard enough last time to explain the black eye or the busted lip that they saw the last time. That didn’t even count the injuries that no one ever saw. He heard the buzzer go off and exhaled. “Um...just a minute. I have to get dinner out of the oven or Alpha will be angry.”

“Okay.”

He walked into the kitchen and fumbled the casserole out of the oven. It was a lot more difficult to do any of the chores he was supposed to do with the stupid cast on his hand. He came back to the door a few moments later and unlocked all the locks. He pulled the door open and smiled politely at them. “Hello, how may I help you?”

The woman smiled at him and he looked into her eyes. They were warm, if a little distant. She looked beautiful and strangely enough, nice. He took the offered hand and shook. “I’m Kali Patel. As I said, I’m from the Omega Advocacy Center, Castiel. May we come in?”

He turned his head to make sure the apartment looked presentable. He turned back and nodded. “Yes, I’m sorry. Please, come in.”

One of the officers looked at his hand and asked, “What happened?”

He looked at his hand and said, “I’m clumsy. I tripped down the stairs heading to the laundry room.”

The Officer looked at Kali and she shook her head in a way that must have told him to ignore it. The Officer introduced himself, “I’m Officer Garrett and this is Detective Patterson.” They flashed their badges. “We’re with the Illinois State Police.”

He nodded. He nervously looked at them, his bottom lip being bitten. “Nice to meet you,” he responded politely. “Would you like to have a seat? I can get you something to drink.”

The officers looked at him suspiciously and Kali responded, “Thank you for the gesture, Castiel, but we’re fine. However, I’d like to sit with you. There’s something that I have to discuss with you.”

He nodded and waited for her to seat herself on the loveseat before he sat himself. Kali noted how slowly he was moving and figured that the movement was either out of fear or because he was beaten the night before. She watched him jerk slightly as he sat. The Omega turned to her and said, “Please, excuse my bluntness, Ma’am, but what could you possibly have to speak to me about?”

“It’s about Michael,” she began.

He nodded, his heart thundering hard in his chest.

“These Officers found his vehicle in the ditch on Interstate fifty-five.”

Castiel gasped and reached for Kali. “Oh, no!”

She nodded. “Michael was inside,” she told him gently. She looked into his eyes and said, “He’s dead, Castiel. He died en route to the hospital.”

He became rigid, as shock swept through him. “Wha...what?”

“The Alpha has died, Castiel. He died on the way to the hospital.” She touched his hand, but he felt numb. “I’m so sorry,” she said softly.

Why wasn’t he losing it? Sobbing uncontrollably, all of that? Patterson eyed him suspiciously. He wasn’t used to them not breaking down. “Why aren’t you…?”

“Detective,” Kali admonished. She glared up at him. “I told you that his reaction may be different.”

Castiel exhaled. The overwhelming musky smell of Alphas swept into his nostrils. Don’t you dare start sniffling now! You weakling! He took a deep breath trying to stop the tears from falling. He heard Kali’s voice urging him it was all right and that seems to be what broke him because he began crying. He looked up at Kali. “What...what happens to me now, Ms. Patel?”

She smiled. “Please, call me, Kali. Well, unfortunately, you’ll be taken in at New Beginnings. In fact, I must take you now.”

He thought about the last Center he was at. The last one was where he got Michael. The last one they doled out punishments like an orphanage or something. Then what she had said clicked in his mind. “Did...did...did you say, New Beginnings?”

“Yes, do you know it?”

He nodded. “That was Alpha’s business.”

She smiled. “Well, actually he doesn’t own it, but yes, Michael ran it.” Her smile widened. “You should be just fine.”

He nodded. He was trying to decide whether to tell her about the fact that his co-workers hated him. That Michael had told lies about him, but looking at the 3 of them he knew it probably wouldn’t do any good. If Ms. Patel said he had to go to the Center then that’s where he was going. No arguments. He nodded. “Okay, Ms. Patel. Please, give me a few minutes to pack my things and take care of what was supposed to be dinner and I’ll go with you.”

She nodded. “You do what you need to, Castiel.”

He slowly stood, wiping his tears, excused himself and left the room to start what he needed to before leaving with them. The only thing he wondered was whether this could be the start of his happily ever after. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets hit with 2 whammies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: For baby abandonment.

**-Glory Falls, Kansas...**

**-A Month Later...**

“I totally agree, Nick, really I do, but I believe you and your company will do much better with us.” He smiled. “Absolutely. Let me put you in my calendar.” He picked up his phone and started typing in the information. He nodded. “So, I have openings at one-thirty and three-thirty. Can you do any of those?” He smiled. “Perfect. One-thirty it is.” He finished the event on his calendar and refreshed the calendar so that his secretary can see it. He hung up as he saw Mr. Adler walk into his office. “Mr. Adler.”

The tall, slightly overweight, balding man smiled. “Dean.” The two men shook hands and Mr. Adler stepped back. “So, I wanted to let you know that your work hasn’t gone unnoticed. The boys upstairs have noticed, and they told me to tell you you’re in line for the promotion.”

Dean smiled, happiness filling his chest. “That’s great, Mr. Adler. Now, I will not lie to you and tell you it’s in the bag. There are other candidates than just you, but I believe you could have a very good chance.”

He smiled, nodding. “Thank you, Sir.”

After a couple of reminders, Mr. Adler left his office and Dean went back to work.

* * *

Dean glanced at the clock on his desk and sighed. He rubbed his eyes. It was 9:30 at night. He’d been working 14 and a half hour days nonstop for the past 2 months because he didn’t want to go home. He had recently bought a large Victorian home, going in on it with his brother. They still didn’t know why they had bought that house. They chalked it up to insanity. To heartbreaking insanity. 

Sam had lost his longtime girlfriend, Ruby 2 months before, while Dean had been dumped by his fiancee--again, about 6 weeks before they came up with the idea to buy a house. That seemed to be his lot in life. To fall in love with someone, only for them to find someone better and quickly dumped him. It had happened with the Glory Falls Courier Investigative Reporter, Cassie Robinson, a few other girls, most recently it had happened with Lisa Braeden. They’d been together for 3 years and had been engaged for only 6 months when she had come to him and informed him that she had found her dream Alpha and that she had fallen in love. 

Not that he’d ever admitted this but he was actually devastated that it had happened again. There was no one else after that. He had sworn off Omegas altogether after that. There was no way he was ever going to let his walls down like that again, to be vulnerable like that again. He just couldn’t do it anymore. He stopped going home right away 5 as he had for a while when he had people to go home to. However, now that he had no one to go home to, he started working really late at night. He’d work late and come in early. He just couldn’t go home to the quiet. The silence destroyed him. His apartment had been so alive when Lisa and Ben lived with him. Now, it was so dark and silent. So, to avoid the silence he worked late, went home, passed out, then woke up at 5 am every morning and went into work. 

To help them both, Sam had suggested that maybe they should move in together. They agreed, but they wanted a house. There was something about the house when they saw it that they both agreed that they needed to buy it. So, they had. However, the home had 12 bedrooms and was absolutely huge. It used to be Glory Falls’ Boarding House, owned by the McLeod Family. With the vastness of the home, came the silence he was running from in his apartment. 

There wasn’t anything wrong with the house. It was a beautiful Victorian with large bedrooms and even larger Master bedrooms. It had an Omega’s dream kitchen and a library. The books in the library came with the house and Sam was even adding some of his favorites. But the silence still did him in. The loneliness was deafening. 

* * *

When Dean got home it was about 10 to 10 and he felt exhausted. He pulled up into the driveway and saw Sam’s Dodge Charger sitting kinda crooked in the driveway. His brow furrowed as he thought as to why Sam would park like that. He grabbed his bag and walked inside. He flipped the light on and called out to Sam, but there was no answer. Figuring he was already up to his bedroom, he picked up the mail and began flipping through it. He took the envelopes that were his and put his bag by the stairs. He flipped the light on in the living room and it bathed it in light. Sitting slumped on the couch was Sam.

He was wearing a black suit with a navy blue tie and his hair was getting longer by the day. “Hey, Sammy, why are you sitting in the dark?”

He held up a bottle of beer. Dean looked at the brown bottle and cringed. “Rough day?”

He scoffed. “You could say that,” he slurred. “Omega abuse case, then my date sucked.”

“Sorry, man.” He came over and sat in the upholstered chair.

Sam shook his head. “Probably would have ended on a high note if I had slept with her.”

“Did you not want to sleep with her?”

He shrugged. He swigged on the bottle. “It’s not that, but...” he exhaled. “It just sucks. Since when have Omegas only wanted sex?”

He chuckled. “Probably about the same time that we have.” He sighed. “It’s not common but it isn’t unheard of, Sammy, you know that.”

He nodded. “I know. I just don’t want a relationship based on sex.” He took another gulp. “It’s bad enough that biology does that for us four times a year.”

Dean scoffed and said, "Trust me, having a relationship not based on sex doesn't work either. I had it about three times and yet each of them seems to find something wrong with me and find someone else."

Sam scoffed. “We’re quite a pair, huh? I kill mine and yours leave you.”

Dean’s heart stopped. He hated that Sam thought of himself that way. That he believed that he was that much of a jinx. “I wish you’d stop saying that. You didn’t kill either of them.”

“Not by my hand,” he murmured. “They just died by being with me.”

He sighed. “Look, Sammy, it’s not your fault that the dorm caught fire and killed Jess. It’s not your fault that the desperate drug-addled douchebag broke into your apartment and killed Madison because she came home from work early. And Ruby’s not your fault either. That was the psychopath she was with before you again not your fault.”

“They died because they were with me!”

“No, they didn’t,” he argued. He sighed, slapped the mail on the coffee table. There was no use in arguing with him about this. He took the bottle from his fingers and put it on the coffee table. “All right, Baby Brother. Let’s get you to bed.”

He hauled him up and helped up the stairs. While Dean’s bedroom was left at the top of the stairs, Sam’s was to the right. He walked him down to the end of the hall. He opened the door and stumbled him into the bedroom. He plopped him down on the bed. Just like when he was a kid, Dean pulled his shoes off and tossed them away from the bed. 

He went back downstairs, locked down the house, turned the alarm on and grabbed his briefcase bag and headed upstairs. He walked into his room and flipped on his bedside lamp. He changed out of his suit and put a pair of pajamas on. He walked back to the bed and put his bag on the bed. He sighed. It’d be so wonderful to have that promotion and it was great that they were considering him for it, but he knew he probably wouldn’t get it. He knew that there were other people that were more qualified for it. Like he had done for a while now, he opened the file and began getting down to work again.

* * *

Sam jerked awake, his head hammering at the blaring sound of his alarm going off. He groaned and rolled to turn it off. He moaned as he massaged his forehead, willing the pounding to stop. He looked down at his attire and groaned. He slowly sat up and ran his hand through his hair. He groaned as he stood and walked into his connecting bathroom. 

He finished getting ready for work as he tied his tie his mind wandered to his bad luck. He wondered if he’d ever be able to have a relationship and someday a family. He’s been avoiding falling in love or even going out because of Ruby’s death. He believed what happened to Jess and Madison were just horrible incidents. It took Ruby’s death to figure out that he was cursed. 

All he’s ever wanted is a family. A mate who he loved and who loved him. Having children. He always thought that he would be a great father. An amazing father. Over the last few months he’s come to terms with the fact that he’ll never get that. He’ll never have a mate who loves him or children. He still didn’t know how he’d find a way to be okay with that, but he knew he’d have to be. He’d have to be okay with the fact that his life was just going to be him. Judging by his drinking last night it wasn’t going to be easy to adjust. He knew though he’d have to figure it out and stay away from the alcohol to do it. His heart ached. He snapped himself out of the thoughts and fixed his tie and then headed downstairs.

In the kitchen, the smell of coffee and grease greeted. He grunted when he saw his brother shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth. He walked to the sink and opened the cupboard, pulling out a glass. He filled it halfway up and moved over to get some aspirin. He shook about 5 into his hand and popped them into his mouth. He took a drink to wash it down. He looked at his brother. “Morning.”

Dean smiled. “Morning,” he said around pancakes. “There’s a stack on the counter for you. Protein will help the hangover, Sammy.”

He groaned. Dean smirked. “I know it’s going to be hard, but you’ll get through it, Little Brother.”

He nodded. He knew Dean was trying to help and that's why he bit his tongue on the sarcasm, but honestly Sam had no idea how it could be true. He grabbed the plate of a medium sized stack of pancakes. He sat down in the kitchen with his brother and put on a generous amount of syrup. He looked up and smiled. “What?”

“You used to drown them when you were a kid too.”

He smirked. “Yeah, well, someone I know used to tell me that it’s the best way to eat them.”

Dean chuckled. “You’d be right.” He finished his breakfast and checked his watch. “Ooh. I gotta go. Still meeting after work at the Roadhouse, right?”

He nodded. “Absolutely. Burgers and onion rings.”

“Okay. See you then. Bye.”

“Bye,” he murmured.

* * *

Dean looked over the numbers one of his people gave him and he groaned. He picked up the phone and hit a button for the employee in question. “Can you come in here, please?”

Moments later the door was filled with the tall lanky intern that started working 2 weeks ago. “Hey, Matthew, um, you need to reconfigure these numbers.”

“Um... no disrespect, but why?”

“Because they’re wrong. I saw two mistakes, and I was just reading it.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

He looked at his watch and stood, walking out with the intern. He said goodbye to him and headed for the cafeteria. He would meet up with Danny and Trent for lunch. He walked into the cafeteria, got his food and headed for the table where Trent and Danny sat. He sat down across from the 2 best friends. “So, what did you want to talk about, Danny?”

“Mr. Adler was talking to one of the Board members today. They were talking about the potential candidates,” the muscular African-American man told him. Danny was Mr. Adler’s personal assistant, and he was an Omega. “Mr. Adler wasn’t kidding when he said you were a candidate, however, there’s a catch.”

“A catch?” he asked around his food.

Danny nodded. “Yeah. You know the new direction the company’s going. Family-orientated?”

He nodded. “I do. I think it’s a good idea.”

“Normally you’d be right. You’re a strong candidate, but you won’t get it because you’re not a family Alpha. You don’t have a mate or children. The Board is very serious about becoming family orientated, but unless you have a mate and a child, I don’t think you really have a chance.”

His heart shrank and his body shrank in disappointment. He nodded. “Okay,” he intoned. How was he supposed to respond to that?

* * *

Sam pulled his car into the driveway and got out of the vehicle. He froze when he saw Lydia’s car on the curb. She held an infant car seat and looked annoyed. He rolled his eyes as he fingered his keys, finding his house key. He’d met Lydia the night that Dean had met her, but he had met her as his girlfriend about a week later. She was the rebound girl before Lisa. “Hey, Lydia.”

“Samuel,” she said primly.

He growled. “It’s Sam.” He looked at the infant sleeping in the carrier. He thought it was weird that they dressed her head to toe like it was 30 degrees outside when in actuality it’s about 55. It was almost summer for Christ’s sakes and here was Lydia dressing the girl as if it was a Kansas winter. “So, who’s the kid?”

Ignoring the question, she asked, “Is Dean home yet?”

He rolled his head, shaking his head in disbelief. “Do you see the Impala in the driveway?”

“Well, no…”

“Then he’s not home yet.” He sighed and faced her. “Look, Lydia, stop avoiding my question. Who is the kid?”

“This is Emma.”

Sam opened his mouth to say something but stopped when the familiar roar of Dean’s Impala roared up the road and parked beside the Charger. He got out of the car and walked up the porch. “Hey, Lydia. What’s up?”

“This is Emma,” she began to explain. “She’s your daughter.”

Shock washed over him and he went rigid. “My...my wha...what?”

“Your daughter,” she repeated. “All of her information is in here.” She shoved the carrier into Dean’s hand.

He fumbled the carrier and looked at her a little surprised. He looked down at the sleeping infant. She looked young. Barely a month maybe. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

She scoffed. “Because I was engaged when we hooked up. I married Hunter, remember?”

“Right,” he nodded remembering the conversation. Which is why they only lasted a few months. “So, how do I know she’s really mine?”

“Get her DNA checked,” she told him. Her phone started ringing. She handed him the diaper bag and said, “Everything’s in there, even the papers to end my rights.”

“End your Rights?” He did not understand what was going on. “Lydia?”

She shook her head and rushed off. He stopped her. “Lydia, this is our daughter!”

“Not anymore!” she yelled. “I don’t want her! My husband doesn’t want her! I can’t keep her! I can’t! You take her! As I said everything’s in the diaper bag. All her papers and my Rights Termination Papers. Goodbye, Dean.”

Lydia peeled away from the curb, never looking back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Dean and Cas meet and so does Sam and Gabe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean adjusts to being a dad....and gives hiring a nanny a shot. However, he was expecting what he got.
> 
> A mistake may just be the greatest thing that has happened to Sam in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extra-long one for you. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS, GUYS! I hope you all have a very happy holiday, whichever you celebrate.

Dean turned to his brother and they shared the same shocked expression. He couldn’t believe what had just happened either. Dean looked down at the little girl and trekked up the yard again. “What the hell?”

Sam let them both into the house and shook his head. “Don’t know, man. You dated her.” 

Dean walked into the living room and put the baby carrier on the coffee. She was asleep in the carrier. He carefully removed the blanket and put it beside her. His jaw dropped when he saw how she was bundled up. “Dear God…” he muttered, disgusted. “Was she expecting a fucking Kansas blizzard in May, Man?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know, but I think we should probably take some of that off of her.”

“I’m going to.”

Sam’s eyes got huge. “What if she starts screaming or something? What if we can’t get her back to sleep?!”

Dean chuckled. “Relax, Man. I know it’s been a while since I took care of you but I’m pretty sure it’s mostly like riding a bike.”

Sam scoffed. “Oh, really? Well, lead the way, Ms. Doubtfire.”

Dean chuckled. “That’s a good one.” He unbuckled her from the seat and gently pulled her out. Remembering almost immediately how to hold a baby, he cradled her in his arms and jerked back just as she started to cry. “Sonofabitch!”

“What’s wrong?”

“She’s soaked!” he exclaimed. “When was the last time those people changed her?” He soothed her by rubbing her back, the cries still happened just not so loud.. He whispered to her, “It’s okay, Sweetheart. We’re just going to take some of this off of you, okay? Then we’ll change your diaper and your outfit, okay?”

With her still crying, he laid her on the couch and started pulling of the winter onesie thing she wore. He pulled off her knit cap and touched her cheek with his. “Jesus...she’s burning up.”

“I would be too if I was wearing something for winter,” Sam muttered.

“Can you get in there and see if these idiots put in any diapers or a change of an outfit?”

He nodded. He grabbed the bag and started pawing through it. He found a diaper and looked at it. He looked at the baby and then at the diaper again. “Um...I think this is a little big.”

Dean looked over his shoulder and saw the diaper. He growled in frustration and Emma began screaming louder. “Oh, I’m sorry, Baby!” he murmured. “I’m so sorry.” Bare-butted, he lifted her into his arms and soothed her. “I’m sorry, but the woman who gave birth to you was an idiot.” He looked at his brother. “Let me see it.” He held the back to her bottom and sighed. “Well, um...we’ll have to go to the store anyway. So, I’ll just pick up some infant diapers.”

“How do you know about this stuff?”

“Well, one, I went shopping for diapers for your stinky ass. Not to mention when I was with Lisa I did a few supply runs for her when she was babysitting her niece.”

“Huh,” he muttered. He held up 2 outfits. “Which one?”

He looked at what he held up. One was a long pants outfit and the other was a t-shirt and shorts outfit. Dean pointed to the shorts. “Are there wipes in there? We should probably freshen her up a little bit before running to the store.”

He nodded. He pawed through the bag again and found a pack of wipes that were almost gone. He exhaled. “Looks like I might have to write a list. She’s almost out of these.”

He nodded and took the bag from him. He laid her on the couch and began wiping her down, wiping the pee from her skin. He smiled as his heart swelled. Would it really be wrong if he wanted Emma to be his? Because he kinda did. He put the wipes in a pile, grabbed the slightly too big diaper and put it on her. He took the outfit and began putting it on her. With her dressed, he kissed her forehead and soothed her.

He looked at his brother. “Go change. We’ll run to the hospital and get the DNA testing started, then we’ll run to the store. “

Sam nodded and headed for the stairs. He came back. “Maybe we should text everyone and tell them to meet here. That way you’re not being like mom and dad taking her into a bar.”

He nodded. “Good point. I’ll text them now.”

* * *

“I’m just saying is that maybe you should um, contact an Omega service or something,” Charlie said, feeding Emma. 

“You mean like a nanny service?”

She shrugged. “Kind of. It’s a matching service. It matches the right Omega with your needs.” She smiled. “And if you decide they're hot enough and wanna bang them, then why not?"

He winced and shook his head. “No. I’ve told you guys I’ve sworn off Omegas. So, sex definitely won’t be happening.” He shook his head. Even if he was lonely beyond words. “How would it work?”

She smiled triumphantly. “Jo, hand me my laptop, please?”

She nodded and walked over to pick it up. She held it out to her and waited as Charlie got situated with Emma. She tapped the table in front of her. She leaned Emma against her chest, facing outward to everyone, then took the device. She brought it to life. Minutes later, she typed the website and clicked on it. She looked at Dean. “We’ll use Sammy as an example.”

“NO!” Sam exclaimed. “I don’t need an Omega, Charlie. Don’t.”

She laughed softly. “Hon, I’m not going to submit it, just going to show your brother what to do.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

Charlie stood with the baby. “Come on, Em. Let’s go show daddy how to get you someone that can take care of you for the day while daddy’s at work.” She walked over to the brothers. She sat on the floor, carefully bring Emma down with her. She showed him the website. She passed Emma to Dean. “Here, hold your kid while I get you, someone, to help you raise the kid.” 

She typed in Sam’s information. “Okay, here’s the “menu” as they call it. What would you like the Omega to do?”

“Sammy, answer Charlie,” Dean told him going back to the crib so that Emma had somewhere to sleep tonight.

“Why? You need one, I don’t.”

He looked up to see Bitch Face #16 staring back at him. “Just do it, Bitch.”

“Jerk.” He looked at the list. “Um...no more than ten years older,” he replied, “but no less than five years younger.” He continued through the menu and basically sculpted out his dream Omega. He had no idea why he was doing this, but here he was recalling his dream Omega to his best friend.

“Okay. Sammy, do you mind pets or previously abused ones?”

He shook his head. “Not very big animals, but not small--like a gerbil or something. And previously abused is fine.”

She nodded. “And we’re done,” she said after a couple of more minutes. 

Sam nodded and stood when the doorbell rang. He walked to the door to pay for the pizza. Charlie attempted to clear it and Jo quickly pressed enter and the form disappeared. “Oh...shit!” She exclaimed. She spun on Jo. “Why would you do that?!”

She shrugged. “Oh, come on, we all know he needs to get over this pure overreaction of those other girls dying. The best way for him to do that is to get another one.”

Dean scoffed. “You do realize that doesn’t work, right?” He saw her confused expression. He rolled his eyes. “The whole ‘you lose one, get another’ philosophy. It doesn’t work. His demons are still going to be there whether he has another or not.” He pointed the screwdriver at her. “You’re telling him, Joanna Beth.”

“What?” Her eyes sprang wide. “He’d kill me!”

“It’s your fault!” Charlie and Dean said in unison.

She sighed when he came into the room with paper plates and the 2 boxes of pizza. He looked around the room, feeling the tension. “What’s up?”

Jo exhaled. “I gotta tell you something.”

“Okay, what?”

“I submitted your application.”

He dropped the box on the table and glared at her. “Are you stupid or did you not hear what I just said?!”

“Sam, come on. You’ve got this stupid belief that you’re the reason why your exes died. I thought this way you’d figure out it wasn’t you.”

He sighed. “Well, congratulations, Jo! You have just forced me to break an Omega’s heart.” Not even bothering to get a slice of pizza himself he went upstairs to his room.

Dean heard the door shut and exhaled. “Nice going, Jo. I appreciate it.”

* * *

After getting the crib together, Dean and Sam put it upstairs in the room that was connected to his room and another room. He had told Charlie that it was probably at one time the nanny’s bedroom. They set the room up and then he put her to bed, turned on the monitors. He walked out of the room and turned on his monitor. He walked downstairs and found Charlie sitting at the dining room table waiting for him. She was talking to Sam about the possibility of him receiving an Omega.

“Look, Sam, I’m not trying to discount how you feel or upset you, but maybe you should give it a shot. I mean--”

“I would love to, Charlie, but I don’t want to get feelings for them and then go through this all again.”

“And I understand that. Really I do, but you can’t shut it off either, Sam. You and your brother both deserve to be in love and be happy. How would you feel if you never gave this person a chance and they were your forever love?”

Dean sighed. She had a point. How would he feel? That would hurt him more. Could he be okay with letting the love of his life walk out of his life without giving it a shot? When he realized that the answer was no, Dean walked into the dining room, making his presence known. “All right. Let’s get this show on the road.”

Charlie looked at both brothers. “All right. I’m going to say something to both of you. If love is an option in these arrangements then promise me you will  _ try _ ,  ** _try _ ** to open yourself up and see where it goes?”

They both nodded and said in unison, “Promise.”

* * *

**-2 Days Later…**

Naomi Taylor pulled the 2 Omegas she was transporting to their new home out of their seats and pushed them forward. “Move. When you step off the plane, wait for me.”

“Yes, Ms. Taylor,” they chorused.

Castiel had been living in New Beginnings and quite honestly he hated the place and the people. They were mean. They weren’t as mean as Michael, but they were still mean. He couldn’t help but wonder what his new Alpha would be like. From what Anael showed them of their new Alphas, they seemed like good men. They were brothers and very close. They lived together in a large Victorian home. 

Castiel’s heart soared. He wondered if it had a yard if maybe Alpha wouldn’t mind that he put a garden in the backyard or planted flowers in the front of the house.

As they were told, they waited for Ms. Taylor to get off the plane and walked with her through the airport. She ordered a car and walked with them to the luggage corral. Gabriel tried grabbing his suitcase, but he couldn’t grab his suitcase quick enough. Naomi slapped him upside the head. “You’re such an idiot!”

An older man grabbed the suitcase he saw the petite man trying to grab and picked it up. He watched another man pick up his suitcase and put it beside him. He walked to the 2 Omegas. “Here you go.”

Gabriel nodded. “Thank you, Sir. I appreciate it.”

“No problem. Have a nice time in the Midwest.”

They smiled politely and Gabriel said, “Thank you.”

Naomi rolled her eyes and pulled them along brutally. “Start walking.”

* * *

**WELCOME TO GLORY FALLS, KANSAS**

Gabriel looked out the backseat window and watched as the sunflower fields went into a town that looked like a modern-day version of Mayfield from Leave it to Beaver. It was a beautiful midwestern small town. He wondered if he’d be able to explore the town or if he’d be locked in the house doing domestic duties all the time. Nowhere had Alpha’s request said anything about him having the freedom to do what he wanted once his chores were done.

“This town looks amazing,” Castiel whispered to his older brother. 

Gabriel nodded but didn’t say anything. Naomi turned down a residential street. It was tree-lined and amazing. There were younger kids playing in the beautiful green grass yard. It made him wish to be out more, but he knew that might be wishful thinking.

Naomi glanced at the address again and then slowed down. “Castiel, get out and ask that woman watering her grass where Lavender Lane is?”

He nodded. “Yes, Ms. Taylor.” He got out of the car and walked over to the tiny African-American woman who was humming as she watered her grass. He smiled. “Excuse me, ma’am?”

She continued to hum while swinging her hips. He smiled as he watched. “Ma’am?” he tried again and this time waved his hand so that she could see him. He smiled as he caught the smell of sunflowers around her. 

“Are you okay?” she asked.

He nodded. “Yes, ma’am. Ms. Naomi wanted me to come over and ask you where we could find Lavender Lane?”

Her brow furrowed in thought. “You mean the Winchester Place?”

“Winchester, ma’am?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Their home is right there.” She pointed to the dead-end street that actually went into a paved lane.

He looked where she pointed and so the most beautiful house he’d ever seen. “Oh, wow.” He turned back down the road and realized that it was maybe a 5-minute walk from town. He nodded. “Is that Lavender Lane?”

She nodded. “There used to be lavender trees that lined the path and would form an umbrella. It was beautiful.”

“Whatever happened to the lavender trees?”

“They’re still there,” she answered. “However, I don’t know if they’re still alive.”

“Castiel! Let’s go, now!”

He sighed. “I must go. I hope to see you again, ma’am.”

She smiled. “You too. Please call me Missouri, Castiel.” Her smile widened as she said, “We are neighbors after all.”

He laughed softly. “As you wish.” He walked back to the car and got into the back. “She says that the house is right there.” He pointed to the old Victorian.

“Oh, wow…” Gabriel breathed.

She looked straight ahead at the beautiful house in front of them. “Is she sure?”

He nodded. “She said that it’s Lavender Lane. Apparently, there were lavender trees aligning the path--”

“I don’t care!” she snapped. She drove in the direction that he indicated, not believing him at all. As they drove she pulled up along the curb. “All right. Let’s get your crap and get you the hell inside.”

Gabriel looked at the house. It looked incredible. He was kinda curious if it was a mansion or something. Whatever it was it looked historic. He walked to the trunk and pulled out his suitcase. Castiel pulled his out and walked with her up the path. “Ms. Naomi, I don’t think they’re home, ma’am.”

“They’re not.”

They all turned in fright and Castiel smiled when he saw Missouri. “Missouri, hi!”

She smiled. “Hello, Castiel. Who’s the Cutie?”

Gabriel’s eyes flew open wide. Was she talking about him? “Cutie, ma’am?”

She smiled. Castiel turned to Gabriel. “Gabriel, this is Missouri. Missouri, this is my older brother, Gabriel.” He smiled happily. “We just reunited after almost fifteen years.”

She smiled. “That’s amazing, Sweetheart.” The boy was crying out to be loved. It wasn’t only evident in his speech, but in his soul too. She touched his cheek gently. She smiled at Gabriel and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, Gabriel.”

“You too, ma’am.”

“Please call me Missouri. Dean and Sam do.”

“Dean and Sam?” Castiel asked.

She nodded. “They’re the Winchesters. They live in that house.” She looked at Naomi. “And they’re not home.”

The older woman sighed. “When will they be home, Missouri?”

“It’s Ms. Moseley to you,” she snapped. “Or better yet, you can call me Mrs. Turner.” She glared at her. “And I don’t know. The local daycares close at about six-thirty. So it’s actually a crapshoot on which one will be home before the other and now with baby Emma...time will tell.”

Castiel’s heart thudded. “Emma? Is that the baby? Miss Naomi told me that Alpha had one, but--”

“Castiel, shut up.”

She glared at the woman. “Don’t be so rude.” She looked at Castiel nodded. “It is. She’s adorable. You’ll love her.” She smiled at Gabriel. “Both of you.” She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and sent a text to her son and then popped it back into her pocket. “Sorry. I’ve been talking to my son. He’s supposed to be coming by today.”

“Is there a way you could inform either Mr. Winchester that they’re waiting?”

“Absolutely,” she said. She pulled her phone out. “Only because it’s a damn sauna out here.” She pressed a contact and said, “Mr. Winchester’s office, please? Tell him it’s Jimmy’s mother.” She waited. “Dean works at the biggest company in town and Sam works at the Omega Legal Office.”

Naomi rolled her eyes. “Oh, God, they’re Pro-Omegas--”

“Shh!” Missouri hissed out. She smiled at the boys. “Hello, Dean.” She put him on speaker. “You’re on speaker and I have two Omegas standing here with me, so watch your mouth, Boy.”

He laughed. “Hello, Missouri.”

Castiel felt the shiver down his spine at the sound of the timbre of his voice. God, he sounded gorgeous.

“There’s two of them there?”

“Well, unless you’re suddenly really into that kinda kink--which I know Ellen and I raised--”

“You did,” he interjected. “Sam just wasn’t sure when they were going to send his. Charlie hadn’t told him when she sent the application in.”

“So, you both applied for Omegas then?”

“We did,” he answered. “I had to. I keep paying for daycare for Emma and I’ll end up using my entire paycheck. It’s already costing me three-hundred dollars for yesterday and today.”

“Holy shit,” Gabriel muttered.

“Gabriel!” Naomi admonished.

“Who is that?”

Castiel heard the growl coming from the Alpha and wondered if he was going to be angry at Gabriel for being disrespectful.

“Well, that’s Gabriel--”

“Not him,” Dean snapped. “The woman who yelled at him.”

“Naomi. Apparently, she escorted the Omegas to Glory Falls.”

“Ahh,” he muttered. “Well, don’t talk like that.” He paused and they heard him muttering to someone. Then he said into the phone. “Missouri, can you please take me off speaker?”

She took him off speaker and the brothers waited. Castiel’s heart was racing and his stomach was in knots. Could he really be that much of a dream come true? He walked over to his brother and whispered, “They seem like good Alphas.”

Gabriel shrugged. “Yeah. Well, that’s what they said about Asmodeus too and he almost killed me a month ago.”

Castiel squeezed his hand. “I have a feeling these brothers won’t be like that.”

He shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. They’re all like that at some point.”

“Oh, Gabriel…” Castiel murmured.

“Okay, Sweetie. I’ll get it.” She nodded. “What about the Bitch with the Skyward Nose?” She smirked as she motioned for Castiel and Gabriel to follow her. “Well, you know me by now. I tell it like it is.” She laughed. She looked at Naomi. “You stay there,” she ordered. 

“You can’t tell--”

“This is my boys’ house. I can tell you whatever I want to tell you.” She looked up at Castiel and Gabriel. “Dean wants me to make sure you know where to find the spare key.”

Gabriel looked at her, flabbergasted. “W-W-Why?”

“Because my boys don’t own you, Sweetheart. They’re not going to keep you prisoner.” She showed them the spot in the planter on the porch, by the door and dug in. She shook it of dirt and handed it to Castiel. He took the key from her and unlocked the door. “May we go in?” he asked.

“Of course.” 

He stepped inside, pulling his brother inside with him. They looked around. The house still had some of its historic touches, but it was refreshed and very modern. “This is gorgeous!”

She laughed softly. “When you coming home, Dean?”

“I should be home about eight,” he answered. “There’s a late meeting with Mr. Adler tonight. I’m hoping I’m still in contention for the promotion even if I leave earlier for Emma.”

“You know what he’s going to say.”

“I know, but she’s my daughter. I won’t be like dad and be an absentee dad unless she’s getting into trouble.” He shooed his secretary away. “Missouri, answer a question. Are they both males?”

“Does that matter?”

“Of course not. I just heard one of their names and I wanna make sure I heard the name for the gender.”

“They’re both males and coincidence--they’re both brothers who haven’t seen each other in fifteen years.”

“Holy shit,” he muttered. “I gotta go, Missouri. Tell the guys that Sam should be home by six.”

“What about Emma?” she asked. 

Castiel opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw Naomi glare at him. Missouri growled. “The Snooty Bitch is bugging me, Baby.”

He laughed. “No, Mama, remember you can’t kill people. We’ll run out places to put them.”

She laughed. “Right.” She looked at Castiel. “What did you want to say?”

He shook his head and looked down at the floor. “Never mind, ma’am. It’s not my place.”

She sighed. “Dean, please talk to them. Their submissiveness is sad.”

“They’re submissive?”

“Yeah. Talk to them.”

“Put me on speaker.” He waited for her go-ahead said, “Hey, Guys, I’m Dean. What’re your names?”

Castiel’s heart thudded hard in his chest and he felt his inner Omega crying ‘Alpha!’. “I’m-I’m-I’m Castiel.”

“Cast-what?”

“Cas-tee--”

“Mr. Winchester--”

“Look, Lady, I know you’re only doing your job right now, but you’re pissing off the woman who half-raised me and I don’t appreciate that, so please while I’m talking to the guys don’t speak.” He cleared his throat. He attempted to pronounce it as Castiel was telling him. He chuckled and to Castiel, it sounded wonderful. “May I call you Cas?”

“Absolutely,” he said without hesitation. 

“Good. And your brother is…?”

He looked at Gabriel. “Gabe.”

Gabriel came close to the shorter woman. “I’m Gabriel, Alpha.”

“Okay, here’s rule number one: Don’t call me ‘Alpha’ or Sammy.”

Gabriel’s eyes went wide. Was he serious? “We...we..we don’t have to call you Alpha?”

“God no!” he told him. “We’re not archaic like that. Please call me Dean.” He cleared his throat. He took a drink of something and started talking again. “Okay, guys, our home is your home. You can do anything you want. Just please, I ask you not to go into our bedrooms unless we want you to and that same respect will be returned, okay?”

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel answered. “Dean, may I suggest something and if I’m out of bounds just tell me and I won’t ever bring it up.”

“Go ahead.”

“Well, um...I could watch Emma if there’s some way that someone can bring her here.”

“Do you know how to drive?” he asked. 

“I do. I have never had a license though, but my first Center made sure we could drive.”

“Oh, good. We’ll have to refresh you. Um...yeah, if you and Gabriel don’t mind, that would be incredible of you. I think Sarah’s a bloodsucker.” 

“Did you put Jimmy down as someone who could take her out?”

“Yeah. Along with you, Ellen and Bobby.”

“I’ll text Jimmy and have him bring her when he comes to help me.”

“Okay. That would be great. Thanks, Cas.”

“You’re welcome, Dean.” 

“Mama.”

“Yeah, Baby?” she said and took him off speaker. She listened. She looked at Naomi motioned for her to turn back into the foyer. She looked at the boys. “We’ll be back soon. Promise.”

Castiel exhaled. He had a feeling that this one would be a good one and maybe finally he’d have a good Alpha.

Gabriel wandered the living room and saw pictures of 2 boys in varying stages of growth. Looking on the walls and the mantle of the fireplace, they age from childhood to adulthood. “Missouri?”

“Yes, Gabriel?”

“Are these the Alphas?”

She walked into the room and smiled. “Yep. Those are my boys.” Castiel was behind her as she walked to Gabriel. She pointed at a picture of a guy in a pair of jeans, an old rock t-shirt, and a battered leather jacket. She smiled. “Castiel, Naomi just told me which of you gets which Alpha. This is your Alpha, Sweetheart.” She smiled softly to Gabriel. “Sweetheart, this one is Sam. He’s your Alpha.”

Gabriel looked at the really tall man, with slightly shaggy long hair and a warm smile. His eyes weren’t mean or even dark. They sparkled with happiness over whatever moment the photo had caught. “He’s big…” he sighed, then immediately blushed.

She laughed. “That he is. He’s six-foot-four and a great big teddy bear. He could never hurt anyone, especially not an Omega.” She looked at Castiel. “And trust me when I tell you Dean will bark, but his bark is all you’re ever going to get. He will never raise a hand to you or force you into a situation you wouldn’t want to be in.” She turned her head to Sam. “Neither would Sam.” 

“The Princess has come home.”

Missouri smiled at the tall man standing in the living room archway. “Jimmy!”

He hugged her. “Hi, mama.” He hugged her. 

Castiel walked to him and asked, “May I take her?”

He nodded and held out the car seat. “Meet Emma. The daughter that my brother didn’t know anything about until about forty-eight hours ago.”

The Omega smiled. “Hi, Emma.” He knelt down as he gently set her on the floor. He unbuckled her and gently picked her up. “Oh...you’re beautiful!”

Missouri smiled. She had a feeling that little girl was going to be good for not only Dean but for that Omega. She watched as the Omega held her like a pro and talked to her. Her smile widened as the baby seem to really like him. “I think she likes you, Castiel.”

James nodded. “I think you’re right, mom.” He sighed. “It’s too bad that she got her mother’s eyes.”

“Actually, you won’t know whose eyes she has yet. A baby’s eye color changes between now and when they hit two-years-old.”

“Really?” Missouri asked Gabriel. 

He nodded. He looked at James. “What do you mean ‘brother’?” he asked softly.

James smiled. “The brothers and I grew up together. Every other weekend or sometimes during the week they’d spend the night and we’re family now.”

Castiel smiled. He couldn’t remember ever meeting any of Michael’s friends who were that close. His family and he weren’t even that close. They continued doing small talk. 

* * *

Around 4PM, the brothers decided to start to figure out dinner. They carefully began rummaging around for ideas for dinner. Finding lasagna noodles, sauce, and cheeses. They decided to make lasagna and began. A few minutes before 6, the front door opened and a deep timbered voice, not as rough as Dean’s filled the house announcing himself. Missouri smiled, “Gabe, your Alpha’s home.”

Jimmy smiled and called, “We’re in the kitchen, Sammy.”

Sam walked into the kitchen through a wide archway that was coming off the dining room and his heart thudded in his chest. The scent of strawberries filled the air as his eyes fell on a petite man with long-ish hair and nervous hand movements as he put rolls into a basket with a cloth inside. His inner Alpha was at full attention, on the prowl. “Hi.” He man-hugged James and went to Missouri. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. He turned to the new people in the house who had obviously made dinner for him and Dean. He noted the woman sitting at the kitchen table and then looked at the new members of the house. “Hi,” he said again to the Omegas. “I’m Sam.”

“Castiel,” Castiel introduced as he pulled the lasagna out of the oven. He looked at Gabriel and saw him shaking horribly. He put a hand over his and whispered, “He’s talking to you.”

Gabriel didn’t say anything as he rearranged the rolls, his hands shaking violently. The woman sitting at the table patiently snapped out, “The Alpha is speaking to you, Gabriel.”

Sam glared at her. “I don’t need your help, Lady.” He reached over and gently touched Gabriel’s hand. He tried to get the Omega to look at him, but he wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Hey,” he said softly, but he didn’t look up.

“Oh, Jesus, Gabriel!”

“Hey!” He snapped and felt Gabriel jerk. “I don’t need your help, Lady. I talk to Omegas all day, everyday.” He turned his attention back to Gabriel. “Will you look at me, please?”

The Alpha’s voice was calm and soothing, Gabriel noted. He didn’t sound like he was annoyed. He slowly, fearfully lifted his eyes and looked into the kindest set of hazel eyes he’d ever seen. His heart hammered hard in his chest and when he saw the Alpha’s smile his belly fluttered. “Hi,” Sam said softly. 

“Hi,” he whispered. 

“What’s your name?”

“Gabriel,” he answered almost inaudibly.

Sam smiled. He smelled the dulling strawberries and kept his eyes locked on his. He hoped that his eyes conveyed that he wasn’t angry or anything. “How was your trip?” he asked.

He shrugged. Sam smirked as he picked up one of the rolls. He tore off a piece and popped it into his mouth. As soon as the bread hit his tongue it tasted like heaven. He groaned. “Oh, my God!” He looked at Gabriel. “These are amazing! Did you make these?”

Gabriel nodded. “No one’s ever liked them before,” he admitted.

“Well, they’re deluded.”

James laughed. “I told you he’d like them.”

Missouri smiled. “We’re going to go.” She kissed Sam’s cheek again. “You have a wonderful night.” She placed a hand on the counter. “You two get some sleep and welcome to Glory Falls.” Her smile widened, “And even more so welcome to the family. We’re crazy but you could never say we don’t love each other.”

As James and Missouri walked out, James called out that he’d see them Friday. Castiel looked at Sam. “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s Friday?” 

Sam looked at him and smiled as he pushed in another piece of his roll. He could tell Castiel was trying to be social. He could tell he was frightened too. “Friday night is our poker night.”

“Does drinking happen?” Gabriel asked quietly.

He nodded. “Yes. Drinking does happen.”

“Well, if you don’t mind, Alpha, I’d prefer to stay in my room that night.”

“If you think you should,” Sam said. “You don’t have to.”

“Gabriel has an aversion to drunks,” Naomi told him. “Mr. Winchester, may we get the paperwork taken care of?”

“Of course, Miss…”

Gabriel scrambled. “Oh, I’m sorry, Alpha. Please, forgive--”

“Gabe, there’s no reason to apologize,” Sam told him kindly. He looked into his eyes and his Alpha was pleading with him to let him have the Omega. “You did nothing wrong.”

He looked up at him surprised, eyes blinking rapidly. “Really?”

He nodded. “I’m sure since she’s been talking since she got here that she can introduce herself.” He looked at the Beta. “What’s your name?”

“Naomi Taylor,” she replied quickly.

He nodded. “All right, Miss Taylor, let’s get the paperwork taken care of.”

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Castiel heard Emma whimper through the baby monitor and smiled. “Someone else is hungry.”

“Don’t leave me alone with him!” He exclaimed quietly. 

Castiel smiled and kissed his forehead. “Gabe, I promise you I don’t think he’ll hurt you. I have to go get Emma, I’m sorry. I’m just gonna be upstairs, okay?”

He nodded just as Sam came back into the room with Naomi. “Where’d Cas go?”

“Emma woke up and was hungry,” he answered. He looked up at Sam. “You hungry?”

He nodded. “Starving!” he exclaimed. “Do you want to eat in here or in the dining…” his voice trailed off when he saw the surprised expression on his face. “Did I say something wrong?”

He shook his head, still staring at him. “No...um, are you saying you want me to join you at the table and eat with you?”

He nodded. “Where else would you eat?”

Gabriel didn’t answer, but Naomi did. “His previous Alpha only allowed him to eat on the floor.”

He grimaced. “That’s disgusting.” He looked at Gabriel. “Would you eat with me at the table, please?”

He nodded. “Yes, Alpha.”

He smiled. “Okay, let’s go eat.”

* * *

Dean pulled up into the driveway and got out of the car. He walked into the house and called out, “I’m home.” The joy that met him when he had walked through the door filled his heart. The hotness of the man who walked toward him was something he wasn’t expecting. When the hopeful blue eyes looked at him he knew he was lost. “Hi. Castiel?”

He nodded. “Hello, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of how everything is developing?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphas and Omegas talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, Everyone. I hope 2020 brings you everything you want or need in your life. Enjoy my first post of the new year.

Dean felt the shiver that went down his spine at the sound of the ‘Hello Dean’. God, the man had one sex-filled voice. The scent of nervousness swirled along with maple and bacon.  _ Nice. He smells like my favorite food. That may be what does me in with this pairing. _ “Where’s Emma?”

“In bed. Um...Sam and Gabriel are in the family room awkwardly trying to get to know each other. Miss Taylor, our advocate, the woman who brought us to Kansas, is in the kitchen. You have papers to sign if I meet your approval.”

“Approval?” Dean asked. “I’m not going to own you, Cas. That’s not what this is.”

Castiel nodded. “Your brother said the same thing. I just meant…” his voice trailed off.

He smiled at him. “I know what you meant. Have you eaten yet?”

He shook his head. His stomach and heart did flip-flops at the sight of his smile. “I wanted to wait for you. Your brother had offered to have me eat with them but...I wanted to wait for you.”

He smiled, ignoring the swell of his heart at the gesture. “Well, thank you. When did Emma go down?” His smile widened as he put his briefcase bag by the stairs. “That’ll give us a good idea as to how long we have to eat and hang out.” 

Castiel stopped. “You want to hang out...with me?”

He turned and nodded. “Of course I do.” He walked to him. “Cas, you’re going to be taking care of this house with your brother and taking care of my daughter. I think at least being friends is a good idea, don’t you?”

He nodded. “Yes.” He exhaled. He walked into the kitchen and walked around to the stove. He opened the oven and pulled out the lasagna. “I had to take the rolls away from Sam or we wouldn’t have had any with our dinner.” 

He chuckled. “They must be really good because Sam doesn’t eat bread that often.”

Castiel smiled. “That’ll make Gabriel--”

“Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?”

Castiel jerked at the sound of the woman’s voice, dropping one of the rolls on the floor. He sighed. “I’m sorry.”

He shook his head and picked up the roll. He tossed it in the trash. “Don’t worry about it.” He looked at the woman. “You Naomi?”

“Yes, Mr. Winchester. I chaperoned the boys to Kansas and you also need to sign the ownership papers.”

He groaned. “I’ve always hated that description.” He exhaled. “All right, let’s get this over with. From what I’m understanding you’ve not only made Cas and Gabe feel uncomfortable but also my mother and brother.”

“You mean Ms. Moseley and Mayor Turner?”

He nodded. “You’re lucky that my other mom and dad weren’t here he would have lit into you for it.” He sighed. “All right. Let’s do this.”

“Would you like to do this in your office?”

He shook his head. “There’s no need.” 

Castiel stared at him in surprise. “You want me to stay here?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Sam told me that he stayed in the room for Gabriel too, so I think it’s only fair. Not only that, but I don’t want you to think that I own you. You’re my daughter’s nanny and I would hope that someday, a friend.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

Dean looked at Naomi. She began, “Mr. Winchester, as you can see Castiel has everything you asked of your Omega.” She exhaled and continued, “He is aware that this may never become romantic and after his history, I don’t see how you could.”

“His history?”

She nodded. “He was Michael Milton’s Omega.”

Dean took the file from the woman and opened it. He held up a hand, silencing her almost immediately. He looked at the paperwork reports about Castiel. He looked at Castiel, surprised. “You had the unmating procedure done?”

He nodded. “They told me I needed it. That if another Alpha was going to want me he wouldn’t want another Alpha’s bite on me.” 

Dean nodded. He looked at Naomi. “I thought the procedure was optional, to the discretion of the new Alpha?”

“Normally you’d be correct, Mr. Winchester, but with their histories, Dr. Tessler had decided it would be better to do it before you took possession of him.”

He nodded. “Huh. Interesting that even as an Alpha you’re making decisions for me. I can only guess how Gabriel and Cas’ lives were at your facility.”

“Mr. Winchester--”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses.” He picked up the contract and read it.

Cas put a large piece of lasagna on the plate, along with a couple of rolls. He put another piece on a plate with a couple more rolls. He walked them both to the small table. He moved the baby monitor so that they could hear Emma when she woke up. “Dean?”

He looked up. “Yeah?”

“Would you like something to drink?”

He nodded. “Please. That’d be great.”

“Beer or…?”

“Um...I’ll take a soda.” 

He nodded. He continued to read the contract. “Well, there are some things I disagree with about this contract.” He excused himself and went to make a copy of the contract clauses so he could go over them with Castiel. He came back a few minutes later and handed it to Castiel as the Omega sat down.

“What’s this?”

“Those are the clauses in the “ownership” contract I’m going to sign.”

To say he was surprised was an understatement. “You’re letting me read it?”

He nodded. “Cas, I know you’re probably not used to this, but I don’t own you and there won’t be punishments in this arrangement.” He looked at Castiel. “ _ If _ we become romantically involved it’ll be your decision not because you were “made” to serve me anyway I need you.”

If he wasn’t sitting down he’d actually fall over from the shock. Was this a dream? Was he going to wake up and still be at the Center or worse yet with Michael? He watched Dean sign the pages he needed to sign and then asked her for Sam’s signed contract too. She reluctantly handed it to him and he disappeared again. He walked into his office and made 2 quick copies of the contract and then put it into his safe. There was no way that this was going to fall back on him in any way and if it did he was going to be prepared. He came back and handed the contracts back to her.

“Is everything okay, Mr. Winchester?”

He nodded. “Everything’s fine, Ms. Taylor. I made copies for my records.” He handed them to her and escorted her to the door. “It was wonderful doing business with you and the Center. I can promise you it’ll be the last time I will ever need you.”

He shut the door behind her and locked up the house. “Sammy?”

“Yeah, Dean?”

“You going back out tonight?”

“Nope,” he answered. “Gabriel and I are good.”

“Okay. Locking down the house then.”

“Okay,” he answered.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Cas reading the clause page. “I wouldn’t worry about it, Sweetheart…” his voice faded when he realized he used a term of endearment. “Sorry, I don’t know why I did that.”  _ Liar!  _ His inner Alpha exclaimed.  _ You know exactly why you did it. You want  _ ** _him _ ** _ just as much as I want the wolf. _ He admonished the damn wolf. He took the suit jacket off and put it on the counter by the swivel door. 

“It’s okay,” he said softly. “Honestly?”

“Please.”

“It felt nice. In the eleven years, I was with Michael he never called me anything like that. Now, the other words, I got that a lot.”

He shook his head as he sat. “Not with me. My moms would kill me if I ever did.”

He chuckled. “I meant Missouri and I’d believe it.”

He laughed. “Yeah. So, that clause page will not pertain to us.” He looked down at the food. “God, this looks incredible.”

He smiled. “Thank you. I made the lasagna and Gabriel made the rolls.”

Dean picked up his fork and took a bite. It tasted like Italian heaven. He groaned, “Holy shit.” 

Castiel felt his stomach tighten in a strange way and his cock twitched. He’d never felt that before. He knew from reading books and everything that it was attraction that he was feeling. He couldn’t help but wonder if the Alpha would make that noise if they ever have sex. He felt his cheeks heat as he said, “I’m glad you like it.”

Dean saw his cheeks reddening and smiled softly. “I more than like it, Cas. This is amazing.”

He nodded. “Thank you, Alpha.”

Dean’s heart rapidly started beating in his chest as his stomach fluttered.  _ Oh, shit...I’m attracted to the guy.  _

His inner wolf laughed.  _ You kidding. Dude, we’re more than attracted we want to fuck them both into oblivion and claim every inch of their body. _

_ Shut up!  _ Dean told him. He didn’t need his inner wolf overpowering his judgment and having him falling for the man. Ignoring the stupid wolf, he enjoyed the food. “You’re a great cook.”

He smiled. “Thank you.” He definitely wasn’t used to the compliments. 

Dean must have realized that because he said, “Not used to the compliments?”

He shook his head. “No. He never complimented me at all. He had no problem telling me what I did wrong, but he seemed to have issues telling me the good things I was doing.”

He made a mental note of that: Praise him. Castiel looked at Dean. “So, um...I know you said that I have full reign over the house, but I need to know besides your room what’s off-limits?”

He shook his head. “Nothing,” he said. “This is your home, Sweetheart.” Before his wolf could comment he told him,  _ I know what I said, so shut up. _ He continued talking. “I don’t want you to feel limited.” He exhaled. “The thing is, Cas, I haven’t had the best luck with Omegas. All of the ones I have dated have basically used me to find someone better. Even my former fiancee. Who by the way is getting married in a couple of weeks.”

Castiel stared at him. They had to be crazy. He knew he didn’t know much about him yet, but they had to be crazy to walk away from him. “I’m so sorry. Is that why you’re hesitant for us to get intimate if we do?”

He nodded. He took a drink of his soda. “Very much so.” He looked into his beautiful azure blue eyes and found himself admitting, “Look, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t attracted to you, because I am. Very much so.”

Castiel gasped in shock. “You...you...you are?”

He nodded. “Quite honestly I’ve been attracted to you since I heard your voice on the phone, but I don’t…”

Castiel wiped his mouth and nodded. “I understand. You don’t want to get hurt again.”

He nodded. “You’re right. I don’t and now I have someone else to think about too. Emma’s going to be my number one priority and I will shield her from getting her little heart broken.”

Castiel smiled. “Good for you.” He lifted his eyes to Dean’s grass green ones. “But, if I’m lucky enough to ever be with you beyond nanny and friend I know I will consider myself extremely lucky and cherish it. After what I’ve been through with Michael--being treated as property and brutally beaten and abused--I know. I dream about if I ever get lucky enough to have an Alpha love me.”

“Which is?”

“To be treated as an equal, as a partner. I always thought it would be wonderful to have the normal relationship--love, marriage, and kids--but I hadn’t realized how rare it was to want that. Besides my brother, I think there were only two other Omegas at the Center who wanted the same thing.”

“Wow, really?”

He nodded. “I know. I was surprised too.”

After they finished eating, Dean put his napkin on the table and asked, “Do you think we could sneak in a movie before the Princess wakes up?”

He smiled. “We might be able to.” 

Dean smelled the scent of happy Omega before he walked their plates to the sink. If their dinners continued to go like this he could see their relationship blossoming into something. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all.

* * *

Gabriel laughed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had actually laughed. He could tell you when the last time he had cried, but laughter he couldn’t remember. “So, what do you do at the Omega Legal Office?”

“I’m a lawyer,” he said. “I help Omegas get out of situations like the ones you and your brother were in.”

His heart thudded in his chest. If this Alpha was any more perfect he’d seriously fall hard for the man. “I didn’t think people like you existed.”

He laughed softly. “We do, but we’re rare. I’m the only Alpha in my division. The rest are Betas and don’t fully understand either gender. I grew up with Omegas. I don’t fully understand the issues you face, but I can sympathize and my best friend Charlie says that most of the time that’s all you want--someone to listen and try to help.”

He nodded. “She’s right. That’s all we really want. As long as we know you tried we’re happy.” He shrugged. “At least with me.” He exhaled. “May I speak freely, Sam?”

“Always.”

“Is there any way this will ever become romantic or am I just the Omega to--”

Sam shifted on the couch he sat on with Gabe. He reached over and took his hand, a fire ignited almost immediately. “Gabe, from what you told me and what I read about the last Alpha you have never had anything besides just sex with him. With him, you were a way to scratch an itch.” He sighed. “I don’t want that. I want a real relationship. I haven’t had one in months. I’m considered to be a bad luck Alpha. The Omegas I have picked have died in tragic accidents. Jessica died in a dorm fire, Madison was killed in a home invasion and Ruby was killed by her ex.”

“Oh, God, Sam…”

He nodded. “So, I’m a little apprehensive about pursuing this, but I promised Charlie that if you and I connected then I’d try.” He looked into his eyes. “Would I be wrong in assuming that we’ve connected?”

He shook his head. “No. Not all.” He exhaled himself. “But I’m afraid. The last time I trusted an Alpha...it almost killed me.” He lifted his amber eyes to Sam’s. “Literally.”

“Really?” Sam asked a little surprised.

He nodded. “Yep. I have the scars to prove it.” He exhaled. “He even sewn my mouth shut because he was tired of hearing me cry after he raped me.”

Dread swamped him. “Oh, God, Gabe…”

He nodded. “After he had done it that’s when I found Onyx.”

Sam nodded. “And he’s been your Companion ever since.”

He nodded happily. “I could never tell Asmodeus, he would have killed him.”

Who the hell was this man? He must have been a sadistic asshole. “Well, you don’t have to hide him here. He’s a beautiful cat, Sweetheart. Lucky for us it’s not a long-hair.”

His heart swelled and he knew he was giving off ‘happy omega’ scents, but he didn’t care. The man called him ‘Sweetheart’ and he had never felt this good. “Thank you, Sam. Are you allergic?”

He shook his head. “No. Dean is. It’s not severe or anything. He just sneezes.” He saw the worry on his face and Sam smiled. “Sweetheart, don’t worry about it. It’s not deadly and Onyx doesn’t have the right hair for it. He’s got a home here just like you.”

Not that he’d ever admit this to anyone, but he actually felt safe with Sam and that wasn’t something he was used to. Being around other Alphas usually frightened him, but as Missouri and Cas both promised, these brothers were different. It was definitely going to be something to get used to that was for sure.

* * *

Later that night, as Sam was reading a deposition, he heard what sounded like screaming. Brow furrowed in confusion, he closed the file and put it on his nightstand. He walked to the door that connected his room to Gabriel’s. Hearing the muffled sounds of screaming, he opened the door and walked into the room. He saw the small lamp that was in the room on and wondered if it was because he was afraid of the dark. He walked to the bed and saw the man thrashing around, fighting an invisible force. He sat on the bed and tried to be gentle with attempting to wake him, but it didn’t work, the Omega was still thrashing around like he was fighting someone. 

“Gabriel, Sweetheart.”

That seemed to slow him down. He kept gently waking him with soft words when the Omega slowed down, he gently caressed his back. “Come on, Sweetheart, open your eyes for me.”

Gabriel didn’t want to open his eyes. He didn’t want to know that the whole thing with Sam was imaginary. He could even hear the man’s voice, but what if he opened his eyes and it was all a dream? What if when he opened his eyes Asmodeus was going to be trying to fuck him until he was satisfied?

“Come on, Sweetheart, open those beautiful golden eyes for me.” Sam heard the moan, but the Omega didn’t open his eyes. “Come on, Beautiful, wake up.”

The Omega groaned and slowly fluttered his eyes open. He looked up and a sense of relief washed over him.  _ Thank God, he’s still here. _ He bolted upright and wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders. “Alpha.”

Sam sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around Gabriel in a comforting way. “I’m here, Baby. I’m here,” he murmured. “It’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay now.” He felt the Omega’s nose turn into his nose and he smiled. He heard the gentle intake of breath as he sniffed him. Then moments later, his body relaxed against him. “It’s okay, Baby. It’ll take time but I promise everything will be okay now.”

As he comforted the petite man, a sense of possessiveness came over him but not in the brutal Alpha way, but in the sense of he was going to make sure that he always felt safe from now on. That he was safe. Gabriel was such a wonderful person and he deserved to know he was always going to be safe.

After Gabriel seemed to settle, Sam attempted to stand to go back to his room, but Gabe wouldn’t let go. He chuckled softly. “Sweetheart, I promise you’ll be okay.”

“You can’t…”  _ Being clingy is not attractive, Slut! _ Immediately, he pulled his hands back and looked up at Sam. “I’m sorry, Alpha.”

He shook his head. “It’s okay, Baby.” He thought about it for a moment. Throwing away ramifications later, he asked him, “Would you like to sleep with me, Sweetheart?”

Gabriel’s head shot up in surprise, he stared into his hazel. “Really? I...I...I can...I can sleep with you?”

He nodded. “If you think it’ll be better for you.”

He nodded. “We...we can try it.”

“Okay,” he said and lifted the man into his arms. 

Gabriel laughed. “I can walk, Sam.”

“I know. Just let me pamper you a little.”

He walked into his room and laid him on the bed. Gabriel moaned and Sam’s cock twitched. “Your bed is better than mine!” He said playfully, sounding offended.

He laughed and got in next to him. “Well, anytime you want to you can sleep in here.”

He smiled. “You may not want to say that, you find your bed occupied more often than not.”

He laughed harder. “Trust me, Sweetheart, it wouldn’t be a hardship for me.”

Gabriel smiled. This would be the first time he would be sharing a bed with the Alpha he lived with. It was actually exciting for him. “Can I admit something to you?”

“Absolutely,” he said, turning to him.

“This is the first time since I manifested that I’ll be sleeping in an Alpha’s bed.”

Sam looked into his eyes and realized he was being totally honest. He had thought about telling the Omega good night and going back to his files, but after hearing him say that Sam felt compelled to do something else. He moved the files onto the other side of the side table so he didn’t bump them in the middle of the night. “Come here, Sweetheart.”

“Wha...what did I do--”

He exhaled.  _ If the man wasn’t already dead I’d kill him.  _ “Honey, just because I ask you to come here doesn’t mean you’re in trouble.” He lifted up his arm and Gabriel flinched. He laughed softly. “Gabe, I’m not going to hit you.”

“Sorry, Sam.”

“It’s okay,” he said softly. “Come here.” He moved him closer to himself and slid down. “I’m a cuddler.”

Gabriel’s heart soared.  _ Finally! I found someone who spoke my language on that.  _ He smiled into the darkness. “I hope you don’t mind me saying this then, I’m glad to hear that because I am too.”

“Then come here,” he told him.

Gabriel cautiously snuggled in closer. Sam felt his stiffness and sighed softly. He kissed his hair and temple. “Baby, I’m not going to hurt you. I know right now that’s hard for you to know, but it’s true. I will not hurt you... ** _ever_ ** . I may get angry with you and we’ll probably argue like an old married couple sometimes, but I swear to you I will not raise a hand to you.”

There was something about the way he had said that that had him relaxing against him and he put a hand on his chest. He felt Sam’s heart gently thudding against his hand wondered if he’d ever get to hear it beat for him. As his eyes fluttered closed he knew if this Alpha continued to act like this and treat him like this, then he’d fall desperately hard for him. 

* * *

Dean settled into bed and looked over the files he had brought home. As he sat there and read the numbers staring back at him he got this strange feeling to get up and check things out with Emma and Castiel. The wolf within him was awfully persistent about it too. So, to calm his inner wolf, he stood and walked to Emma’s door. He opened the door and saw the beautiful little girl asleep. He carefully shut the door and took the long way around to not wake Emma. He knocked on the door but there wasn’t any answer, so he opened the door to hear...crying? Why was he crying?

He walked into the room, letting the hall lamp softly bathe enough of the room to know where he was going. He looked at the man and realized that he was dreaming. He slid onto the bed and touched him softly. “Cas,” he said gently. “Sweetheart, wake up.”

“Alpha, please, don’t...it hurt last time…”

Dean growled softly. He knew what he was dreaming about now. Using his hands he gently touched him as he talked to him. “Sweetheart, wake up, Baby.” After a few more tries, Dean heard him groan as he started to wake up. “Come on, Sweetheart, let me see those beautiful blue eyes.”

His eyes fluttered open and Dean smiled. “Hi, Sweetheart.”

Relief washed over him. Relief because dream Michael was wrong he didn’t wake up to their life, he woke up to his  _ new _ life. The life he was going to cherish. He rose up and hugged him. “God, Alpha! He was wrong...he was wrong…”

He soothed the Omega as he whispered, taking in Cas’ burnt maple bacon smell, “Wrong about what, Baby?”

“That when I woke up I’d be back in Pontiac, in our apartment and that you...Emma...this house was all a dream.”

“Oh, Baby…” He had this immense urge to kiss him, to soothe him that way. He fought it as he whispered affirmations to him. He could have sworn he heard his wolf screaming at him:  _ Damn you! Why deny it?! We both want it, Asshole! _

He wasn’t going to deny that. He did want that. He did want to feel his lips against his and feel his body under him as he showed him just how gentle sex with an Alpha could be. Instead of acting on what he wanted, he whispered, “We’re right here, Baby. You’re safe. You never have to be frightened like that ever again, okay? I will make sure of it.” He rubbed his back. “I promise you that you and Emma are my priority now, okay?”

He nodded into his neck, sniffing Dean. The smell of peanut butter and honey calming him from the inside. He tightened his hold on the Alpha as he whispered, “You smell amazing. Peanut butter and honey ...used to be my favorite after-school snack.”

He laughed and sniffed the Omega. “Well, I should probably admit then that bacon is my favorite food.”

He laughed. He sighed and leaned back. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you, Dean.”

“I was up, working in bed. I checked on Emma and thought I’d check on you, before turning in.” He rubbed a hand up and down his back. “Do nightmares happen a lot?”

He shrugged. Dean sighed. “Baby, I can’t help you unless you tell me the truth.”

“We had the unmating procedure done, but they rushed us through it. It’s supposed to be three months. One month of therapy, but Gabriel and I didn’t have that. We only had about a week. So, I guess you could say that I have some trauma to work through.”

He nodded. Making a mental note to look into therapy possibilities for both of them. Maybe they could help him figure “All right. Will you let me help you?”

He nodded slowly. “I think you have to.”

“Okay. What do you want me to do?”

Cas thought about it for a moment, biting his lip nervously.  _ He’s right. If I don’t tell him what I want or need then he can’t help me. _ “Um...will you hold me until I fall asleep, please?”

He didn’t say anything at first as an idea formed in his mind. “I’ve got an idea--remember, you can tell me no and there won’t be any punishments or anything I promise.”

He nodded. Dean took his hand, intertwining their fingers. “How about we sleep in my bed and that way we can both sleep through the night until the Princess wakes up telling us she’s hungry?”

He looked up at him, a little surprised. “You’d do that for me?”

He nodded. “Absolutely, Sweetheart.” He stroked his cheek. The Omega turned his face into his touch. “Do you want to?”

“Yes, Please.”

“All right. Come on. Let’s get you into bed.” He pulled the covers back and looked at the nightshirt that he wore and how it rode up. “Sweetheart, did he have you wear that?”

He nodded. “It made it easier for when he…”

He nodded. “Okay. Do you want regular pajamas? I can give you some that have gotten a little too small for me. I was going to donate them, but maybe they’ll work better for you.”

“Like pajama-pajamas or is this something that will make it easier--”

He laughed softly and bent forward, their eyes met and he murmured, “Trust me, Baby, when we do make love I will most definitely enjoy the effort it will take to undress you.”

Cas felt a shiver go down his spine. It wasn’t out of fear it was an anticipation shiver.  _ When.  _ He said when, which meant that it would happen. He nodded. “Okay.” He watched as Dean bent forward to pick him up but he stopped him. “No, please, I can walk.”

He looked at him suspiciously. “Sweetheart?”

“I’m naked under here. It’s how he liked--”

He nodded. “Do you have underwear?”

He nodded. “I wore them most of the time when we went out in public--”

“Okay. Well, go put some on and I’ll wait for you, okay?”

He nodded. He walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear. He walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He quickly pulled them on and exhaled, looking at himself in the mirror.  _ You’ve got yourself an amazing Alpha, Castiel. Let’s not screw this up, because you know you’re falling for both the Alpha and that little girl. _ He took a deep breath and opened the door. “Okay.”

“You ready?”

He nodded. “Can I ask you something?”

“Absolutely,” he said, ushering him out with a hand on his lower back. 

“If we become intimate would I be with you or still in my own room?”

Dean looked down at him. He knew what he was trying to ask and he knew how important it was for him to have an answer. Without thinking about what he was doing or what he would think, Dean ushered him into the bedroom, then wrapped his arms around his waist. “Honey, when we do become intimate you’ll hopefully feel comfortable enough to move into my room with me because I can promise you this when we do start making love we’ll hopefully have lots of it.”

Cas’ scent got sweeter and he smiled. That immediately told him that he liked that thought. “That sounds really nice.” 

“Good,” he whispered against his neck. 

Cas’ skin tingled under his warm breath. He moaned a little at the sensation. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it for a moment before the face of Michael popped into his memory. He almost immediately stepped out of Dean’s arms. 

“Cas?” he questioned, concerned. “Are you okay, Sweetheart?”

He nodded. He looked into his eyes and knew Dean didn’t want lies or evasions. He exhaled. “Sorry. I had a flash of Michael.” He looked into Dean’s eyes. “I want to trust you, I do and I would  ** _love _ ** to be with you as a couple is supposed to be--I’ve dreamt about a relationship where I’m equal but the only Alpha I’ve ever had verbally, physically and sexually abused me for over ten years. It might take awhile for me to be able to trust you.”

He nodded.  _ Note to self: Gain his trust first.  _ He heard his wolf respond:  _ I vote be his friend first. _ “Okay, Sweetheart. We’ll take things slow, I promise.”

He nodded. He climbed into bed first and waited for Dean to get in. Seconds later, Dean was covering them up--if he didn’t have the air conditioner put in a week ago they wouldn’t need the blankets. Cas looked at him. “How do we…?”

Dean smiled and slid down. “Do you still want me to hold you?”

He nodded.

“Then we have two options, Baby. One: I spoon with you. Which means your back is to my front. Or two: you curl into my side and I cuddle you with both my arms wrapped around you.”

Cas smiled. “Option two.”

Dean nodded. “Option two it is, Beautiful.” He lifted an arm and signaled for him to lay beside him. Cas did so and he wrapped that arm around him. He turned slightly and wrapped the other arm around him as Cas curled into his chest. Dean kissed his head. “Comfortable?”

“Very much so,” he murmured.

Moments later, feeling more content and safe than he had ever felt Cas fell asleep, Dean wasn’t far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some questions that I can't decide on:
> 
> 1) How do you feel about time jumps? Should I have one in the next chapter or do an exploration of Glory Falls first?
> 
> 2) Should Dean and Sam find the therapist now? Who should it be?
> 
> 3) Should the sleepovers be a recurring thing? How do you feel about accidental scent-marking happening during the sleepovers?
> 
> 4) How intimate should the sleepovers become?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Castiel start to settle in. 
> 
> Dean argues with his wolf again. 
> 
> Gabriel, Castiel, and Emma explore Glory Falls while running errands. 
> 
> They have lunch with their Alphas. While getting lunch for him and Dean, Castiel meets a good friend of Dean's.

The next morning, the alarm started screaming, jerking Castiel awake. Dean reached up and turned off the alarm. He stayed on his side and scented the Omega. The scent of maple bacon filled his nostrils. He sighed and cuddled into him more.

Castiel stiffened as the Alpha scented him. This was usually when Michael would get rough with him and he prepared himself for the pain that would follow, but when it didn’t happen Castiel opened his eyes and looked at the handsome sleepy Alpha.

“Good morning,” Dean murmured.

“Morning, Dean. I should get up and start making breakfast.”

Dean opened his eyes and looked at the amazingly beautiful man. He touched his face gently. “You don’t have to. Stay in bed until Emma gets up.”

His eyes flew open. Was he serious? He was an Alpha! That didn’t seem right. Alphas never did anything. It was up to the Omega. “That’s not your job, it’s mine.”

He smiled and looked into his eyes. “No, Sweetheart. Your responsibility is to Emma. Not me. I’ve been taking care of myself and Sammy since I was a kid. I can keep doing it every morning.” He kissed his forehead. “Get some sleep. You deserve it. I’ll see you when I get home.”

He smiled into his pillow as he cuddled into the softness. “Okay.”

Dean walked to his closet and pulled out a suit to wear today. He came back held it up in the window. He turned and smiled when he saw Castiel starting to drift off. Deciding to leave him a note asking him what he wanted to ask, he went into the bathroom to shower and change. When he came out about 30 minutes later, Castiel was asleep and looking peaceful. He smiled and picked up his tie off the bed. He quickly tied the tie, grabbed the blazer and his briefcase, then began to walk out of his bedroom.

_ Don’t you dare walk out of this room until you kiss him goodbye! _

_ I will not kiss him goodbye! We’ve only just met. It’d be too weird! _

_ Too bad! Do it! _

Trying to ignore his wolf longer, he walked out but was stopped about halfway down the hall by his wolf. He sighed and turned, walking back into the room. He walked to the bedroom and realized he hadn’t written the note. Stretching out the kiss longer, he walked to his desk and quickly wrote the Omega a quick note asking him to go to the dry cleaners. His suits that needed to be dry cleaned were on the left. He laid the note on his pillow and turned to leave, but his wolf all but growled at him.

_ All right, all right.  _ He walked to the Omega and kissed him on the cheek. _ Satisfied? _

_ No. I would have been satisfied with a good morning fuck or kiss, but I guess that platonic peck will have to do. _

He groaned and walked out of the room. He quietly walked into Emma’s room and smiled down at the beautiful little girl. He leaned over her crib and kissed her forehead. “Have a good day with Cas, Sweetheart. Daddy will see you when I get home.”

* * *

Gabriel woke with a jerk. He turned his head and didn’t see the sweet Alpha who had held him all night long. “Man,” he murmured. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and seen that it said it was almost 10 in the morning. He bolted upright and looked around. He had to hurry up and start his chores for the day! He pushed the covers back and got up and headed to his room where his suitcase was. He stopped when he saw the letter on the dresser and picked it up.

** _Good morning, Sweetheart._ **

** _I hope you slept well. I know I did. _ **

** _Will you do me a favor and go into town and take my dry cleaning to Kevin and Mrs. Tran, please? The stuff I want taken in is leaning over the bench in the room. I’ll come home for lunch and if you want we can go out and get something together. _ **

** _Don’t worry about a major cleaning or anything today, I just want you to get settled in. Unpack and everything. Enjoy having a nice safe home. _ **

** _Talk to you at one o’clock._ **

** _—Sam--_ **

Gabriel smiled. There was no way in hell that the man was real, he wondered. He took the note with him and walked into his room. He looked at his meager amount of clothes in his suitcase and picked out an outfit. He saw the Omega gown (Asmodeus’ words)that he had to wear all the time at home. He had to be naked underneath and everything. He had gotten the world’s worst beating when his heat had hit and he decided to wear underwear with a heat lining to protect the cotton from his slick. 

He sighed and tossed it on the floor. He picked up the t-shirt and jeans. He pulled out a pair of underwear that the center had bought him when he got there. He wondered if Sam would be willing to buy him more and maybe some more clothes. He walked into the bathroom, walked to the linen closet inside and pulled out a towel. He turned the water on, stripped and got into the shower. 

He groaned softly as the heat and steam eased his anxiety and the tightness in his muscles that seemed to always be there. For the first time in years he slept through the night without nightmares or being woken up for sex or a beating just because. 

* * *

Castiel walked into Emma’s room, carrying her. “Let’s get you dressed, Sweet Pea so that Gabe and I can run some errands.” He kissed her forehead then gently set her in her crib. He heard the shower running and smiled. “Sounds like Gabe’s up.”

He’d gotten up about 2 ½, 3 hours after Dean had left for work. As the Alpha predicted, the little girl woke him up. He’s been hanging out with her ever since and he didn’t mind admitting it, he has fallen hard for the little girl with the soft blond hair and bright blue eyes. Finding a good outfit—shorts and t-shirt basically—he walked back to her and put her in the outfit. As he was putting the shorts on him, he saw the yellowish-brown bruise on her back. His heart dropped to his feet. “Dear God...” he whispered. 

Gabriel walked into the room and scented the dull smell of maple bacon. “Hey, Cassie, what’s wrong?”

“Can you watch her? I’m going to get the number Dean gave me and call him.”

“Why?”

“There’s a bruise on her back.”

Gabriel’s heart dropped. “What?”

He walked to the crib and held her to his chest, as he showed him the bruise. Gabriel looked at the yellowish-brown bruise and knew from experience it was days old. About a week, which meant Dean didn’t do it. “Oh, God...” He looked at Castiel. “Dean didn’t do that.”

“I wasn’t thinking he was, but I don’t know if he knows about it and if her mother is leaving bruises on her I think he’d want to know.”

“Go,” he told him. “I’ll finish getting her dressed. We should probably find her a hat to help block the sun.”

“There’s one in the top drawer of the dresser.” He walked downstairs to the kitchen and found the number by the phone that had Dean’s private number at work on it. The one that Dean told him he’d answer. He picked up the cordless phone and dialed the number.

“Hello?” came Dean’s deep voice.

Feeling the shivers of lust slide down his back, he cleared his throat. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas, everything okay?”

“Yeah, um, I don’t know how to tell you this so please...”

“Okay, Baby, take a couple of deep breaths. Are you okay?”

He nodded, but answered, “Yes, Alpha.”

He closed his eyes for a moment. “Is it Emma?”

“Yes.”

Horror stilled his heart. “What happened?”

“Um...Dean, I was getting Emma dressed for the day and I noticed a yellow-brown bruise on her back. Left side, lower back.”

There was a silence that made Castiel nervous. 

“D-D-D-Dean?” there was no answer. “A-A-A-Al-Al-Alpha?”

“I’m here, Sweetheart.” He looked at his schedule and figured he could take a longer lunch. “Where are you going to be at eleven?”

“Um...probably the dry cleaners, why?”

“Because I’ll meet you there. I want to see the bruise.” He tried to keep his temper in check. Thank God he had turned in the Termination of Rights papers because when he finished talking to Jody and Donna he was going to make sure Lydia couldn’t come near his daughter ever again. “And if I don’t like it we’ll take her to the hospital to have her examined.” He sighed.

“Dean, I thought you already said you had her checked out?”

“I did, but not extensively. Just while we got her DNA.”

“Okay. See you soon.”

“See you soon.”

* * *

At 10:55 that morning, Dean pulled into the parking lot of the dry cleaners and got out of his car. He walked inside and scanned the small lobby. Finding Cas bending over talking to Emma, while Gabriel had someone sniffing around him. He walked over to the 2 men. He glared at the man. “Dirk, back off.”

“Why? He yours?”

“No. He’s Sam’s and if you remember correctly he knows how to kick your ass so back off. You want me or Gabriel to tell Sam you’ve been sniffing around his Omega?”

Without another word, the Alpha backed off and Dean smirked. “That’s what I thought.” He looked at Gabriel and Castiel. “Hey, guys.” He looked at Kevin. “Tell your mom that Sam and I will pay when we pick them up.”

He nodded. “Your baby is adorable.”

“Thank you.” He knelt down and smiled down at the baby. “Hi, Sweetheart. How’s my girl?”

They walked out of the shop and walked to Dean’s car. Castiel picked her up and held her to his chest and Dean lifted her shirt to see the bruise. He had gotten a few bruises over the years and knew the stages of coloring that they take. Being the yellowish-brown of the bruise told him it was about a week old. He touched her back gently. “Sonofabitch…” He took her from Castiel and held her. “I am so so sorry, Baby. I promise that woman will never touch you again.”

He passed her back to Cas and took multiple photos of the bruising. They exchanged her again, he put her into her car seat and buckled her in. He looked at Gabriel and Cas. “Get in, please.”

They did as he requested. Both men got into the long bucket seat and Dean pulled out of the parking lot. “Where did you want to go now?”

“The library?” Gabriel asked. “Sam said I could--”

“Gabe, I’m not going to yell at you. If you want to go then we’ll go.” He exhaled and headed in that direction. “So what do you guys think of Glory Falls?”

“It’s a beautiful town,” Cas answered.

“And the people don’t seem to care that we’re unclaimed.”

“As it should be, Gabe.” He looked in the mirror and gave a very sincere look. “You shouldn’t be harassed because of your secondary gender. You’re allowed to live independently from me and Sam. You’re allowed to have a life outside of whatever you and Sam become to each other.” He looked at Castiel. “Remind me this weekend to take you to the phone store here in town to get you a cell phone.”

“Cell phone?” they both questioned.

He nodded. “Yes. If you’re going to be out and about like we talked about with Emma then I’d feel more comfortable if you had a way to get a hold of someone if you got into trouble.”

Castiel stared at the Alpha, shocked. “Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah. It’ll make me feel better for both of you. Also, Sam and I were talking, how would you feel about having your own laptops connected to the internet and everything?”

Gabriel looked at the Alpha. “Sam would be okay with me surfing the internet and everything?”

“Of course,” Dean told him. “Gabe, this isn’t going to be the type of relationship you’re used to. You have your freedom. You can do whatever you want.” His pocket vibrated and buzzed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the message. “Speak of the devil.” He looked at Cas who was sitting next to him in the middle of the bucket seat. “Baby, will you text my brother and tell him we’re on our way to the library and to meet us there?”

He nodded. He stared at the phone for a moment and Dean chuckled softly. “Okay, Sweetheart, press the small button on the right side of the phone and then swipe up with your thumb.”

Castiel did as he instructed and smiled with joy when it worked. “Okay. Now what?”

“Go to the message app and tap it open.”

Again, he did as he was instructed and opened the messaging app. Dean smiled when he scented warm bacon and maple syrup. “Good job, Sweetheart. Okay, look for Sam’s name and tap it open.”

He nodded and did as he instructed. “Do I tap the spot that says ‘type message’?”

“Yep. When you do it’ll pop up with a virtual keyboard. Then you type the message.”

He nodded and concentrated. He began typing the message, after he informed Sam of whom he was speaking too. He looked at the message: **Hey, Sam, this is Castiel. Dean told me to tell you that we’re heading to the library and to meet us there.** He pressed send and waited.

“Good job, Sweetheart. Now you wait for his response.”

Seconds later he got a response of: **Hey, Cas. Okay. Tell Gabriel I’ll be there.** He looked at Dean. “He said okay.” He looked at Gabriel. “Sam told me to tell you that he’ll be there.”

He nodded. “Okay.” He sighed. He’d been thinking about asking what his file had said and whether he’d have to tell Sam about the night he had killed Asmodeus. “Dean, may I ask you something?”

“Absolutely.”

“What did our files say or what did Cassie’s file say? Did it tell you what happened the night that Michael died?”

“Are you asking if Sam knows what happened the night that Asmodeus died?”

He nodded. He bit his lip nervously. Dean could smell the scent of burning strawberries. “Included in your file was the police report about that night. However, I can tell you that Sam will want your version of events.”

He nodded. He saw the wooden building as Dean pulled into the parking lot. He’d always loved reading and always wanted to go to the public library to get books, but Asmodeus never let him even have that tiny luxury. He smiled when he saw Sam waiting for them. He saw that he was on his cell phone but as soon as he heard the car he put the phone into his pocket and waited patiently for them to park. When they did, he walked up to the car. Gabriel reached for the handle but stopped when the door opened for him. He looked up at him. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He held out his hand to him and Gabriel gladly took it.

To his surprise, the Alpha didn’t let go. In fact, he held a little tighter. He couldn’t help but wonder if he’d be affectionate like this in public. Castiel slid out of Dean’s side of the car and Dean turned to the backseat and got Emma. When Dean had Emma in his arms, he looked at Cas and whispered, “May I hold your hand?”

Castiel smiled, happily. “Absolutely.”

Dean took his hand and intertwined their fingers. Both couples walked into the side entrance of the building and Dean smiled at the pretty brunette behind the counter. “Hey, Kelly.”

She smiled. “Hi, Dean. Hi, Sam. How’s it going?”

“Very well,” Dean answered. “This is Castiel. Cas, this is Kelly. She’s one of the librarians here.” 

She smiled. “Hi, Castiel. Nice to meet you.” She smiled at the baby in Dean’s arms. “Who’s the little girl?”

“This is my daughter, Emma. We’re here to get Cas and Gabriel a library card.”

She nodded. Sam stepped up to the counter with Gabriel. “Hey, Kelly. This is Gabriel. Gabe, Sweetheart, this is Kelly.”

Gabriel smiled. “Hi.”

“Hi. Do you know how to read and write?”

He nodded. She smiled. “Good. Can you fill that out?”

He nodded and moved down the counter, taking the pen from her as she slid the application to him. She did the same for Castiel. Sam stayed close and talked to Gabriel. “When you finish here would you like to go to lunch with me?”

He nodded. “I would love to,” he said softly. He finished filling out the application and then handed it to the librarian.

Kelly quickly made up both of their library cards. She handed them 2 men and said, “You can only check out three books your first time, then when you do that the next time you get books you can check out as many as you want.” She pointed to a blank line. “Sign there.”

Gabriel paused the pen on the line. He looked at Sam. “Which last name do I write?”

“Your maiden name, Sweetheart.”

Gabriel nodded and signed his name. He picked up the card and looked at it. It was his. He could finally walk around town and enjoy the joy of reading a book. He rose up on toes and kissed Sam’s cheek. “Thank you, Sam.”

“You’re welcome, Sweetheart. Let’s get you some books to relax with.”

* * *

After getting books at the library, the couples separated. Dean and Cas went to the park and Sam and Gabriel went to a small restaurant. Gabriel looked around the small restaurant and took it all in. In the eleven years he’d been with Asmodeus he never went out in public. He’d been with Sam for less than 24 hours and they were out in public. He couldn’t believe it and he was excited for the time he’d get to spend with Alpha.

He looked around the restaurant again. It was a calming space with peachy pink walls, with dark wooden accents. “It’s beautiful.”

Sam smiled. He’d been itching for this lunch with Gabriel since he woke up that morning. That morning when he woke up he’d actually been hard as a rock and lustful for the Omega laying next to him. “I’m glad you think so. If you like the food we can make it one of our spots.”

Gabriel’s head whipped around. “You’d want to keep doing this with me?”

He nodded. “Absolutely.” He pulled Gabriel’s seat out for him.

Gabriel smiled and sat down. “Thank you, Alpha.”

He felt the lustful shiver that ran through his body. “You’re welcome. May I sit beside you?”

He nodded and Sam brought the chair to sit next to him. “Thank you.” He sat down. They opened their menus and Sam said, “Order anything you want, okay?”

He nodded. “Okay.”

The waitress approached the table. “Hi, Sam.”

He looked up and smiled at the pretty young woman. They dated in high school for a year their freshman year. “Hi, Amy.”

“What can I get you to drink?”

Sam looked at Gabriel. “Do you want a soda?”  
“Please.”

Sam nodded. “We’ll have two cokes please.”

She wrote it on her pad. “Would you like a few more minutes or are you ready to order?”

“Gabe?”

“Um...I’m ready, if you don’t mind?” he asked Sam.

“Of course not.” He smiled. “Go ahead, Sweetheart.”

Gabriel smiled. “I would like the creamy chicken and mushroom pasta, please?”

She nodded and wrote the order down. She looked at Sam. Sam ordered the chicken broccoli alfredo. She wrote it down and retreated to place the order. Sam looked at the beautiful older man. He saw Gabe’s hand resting on the table top. Feeling the war inside him, he gave into the wolf, and let his fingertips graze the soft skin of his hand in an intimate gesture just to touch.

The electricity that shot through the Omega knotted his belly and created goosebumps. His eyes lifted to Sam and his entire body tingled at the look in his eyes. His touch ignited something inside of him he thought Asmodeus killed long ago. Which frightened him and he pulled his hand back. 

Sam looked at him, bewildered. Had he misread him already? Was he really that out of touch with him Omegas. “Gabe, are you okay?” he asked as Amy came back with their sodas. He thanked Amy, then looked at Gabriel again. “Sweetheart?”

Gabriel looked at him and saw the soft plea in his eyes.  _ You want this relationship to be different than the one you had with Asmodeus then you need to trust yourself and him. He wants your honesty, you want his, so open up to him.  _ He exhaled. “Alpha…” he murmured. He cleared his throat. “Sam…”

“Baby, I’m not going to force you to talk to me,” he assured him. “If you don’t want to tell me then I’ll deal.”

Feeling guilty and knowing he’s giving off the smell, he sighed. “It’s not that I don’t want to,” he admitted softly. He lifted his eyes to Sam. “It’s just that…”

Sam looked at him. “It’s okay, Sweetheart. Just take your time.”

“I never knew I could feel what you make me feel,” he took Sam’s hand. “I’ve just...I’ve shut off my emotions for so many years, because it made the abuse from Asmodeus a little more bearable, but you...you seem to have awaken emotions in me that--” his words were cut off when their pasta showed up. 

Amy put their plates down on the table and walked away. The pasta forgotten for now, Sam looked at the man whom was opening up to him more than he had since he’d been there. “Please, continue.”

“I want to believe you, Sam. I want to believe that you’re different than Asmodeus, but I have spent almost a decade and a half being told that I am not a good Omega. That he was the only Alpha that would ever want me and even then he didn’t want me, except when he wanted to punish me or when he was drunk or when our biologies told us otherwise.” He had no idea where all these words were coming from, but it was like his voice wanted to be heard and he needed to get it out. “I have spent just as long being mentally, emotionally, physically and sexually abused by the man who promised to protect me, but what I needed was someone to protect me from him. The only type of sex I know is being raped. I don’t even think I’d know what to do if we ever...” He looked at him again. “You’ve made me feel things I never knew I could and it scares me because we haven’t known each other long.” He exhaled and dropped his hands to his lap. “And I don’t know if it’s appropriate for me to feel these things or even if I should trust my own feelings or judgment.”

The table fell silent. Sam took in everything that the Omega had just said and let it register a little before he said anything. However, by the time he was ready to speak, he smelt burnt strawberries. He reached for Gabriel’s hands and said, “Gabe, look at me please?”

He lifted his eyes and looked at the Alpha. Sam kept a hold of his hands as he said, “Thank you.” He exhaled softly. “Thank you for telling me that. I appreciate it.” He kissed his forehead. “We can go at your pace, Sweetheart. I would never force you into anything that you’re not comfortable in doing.” He smiled and reached out to caress his cheek, but the Omega flinched. “Sweetheart.”

“I’m sorry, Sam.”

He held a little more tightly to the Omega’s hands. “Don’t be and please stop apologizing.” He exhaled. He looked into the Omega’s golden brown eyes. “May I ask you something?”

He nodded. Sam smiled. “Okay. After you settle into the house and we get into a routine together how would you feel about seeing a therapist and maybe we could go to couple’s therapy too.”

He knew he looked as thunderstruck as he felt. “You’d...you’d...you’d do that?”

He nodded. “Yes. I don’t want you to be afraid anymore, Gabriel.” He sighed. “I’d be lying if I said I don’t find you attractive because I do, but I think that maybe therapy--couple’s therapy--would be good for both of us.”

Gabriel smiled and exhaled. He let go of Sam’s hand, but still held one. Feeling brave and like they both needed it, he threaded his fingers with his. “I would like to go to therapy. As long as it’s a good one and has knowledge of my secondary gender. The therapist I had at the Center didn’t understand me at all. Didn’t understand the way I work or anything and as such I believe they couldn’t have really helped me anyway if I was to do their therapy sessions.”

He nodded duly noted. “Maybe I’ll also do therapy to see if it’ll help me with my own trauma.”

Gabriel smiled and leaned forward, kissing his cheek. “I think that’s a very good idea and maybe couple’s therapy would be good too.”

He nodded. “Good. I’ll make some calls and see if anyone has any openings, okay?”

He nodded. “That sounds great.” He sighed and looked at his food. “Let’s eat. I’m starving!”

Sam chuckled. “Sounds good.”

* * *

Castiel walked into the deli Dean had shown him as they walked toward the park. He smiled at the man behind the counter. “Hi.”

“Good afternoon,” he said with a smile.

Castiel took the man in. He was average height, dark hair on his head and face. His facial hair had a little gray in it. He looked down into the display case and saw all the unbelievably good sandwiches. Remembering what Dean said, he looked up at the guy and asked, his voice low, “Are you Benny?”

He nodded. “I sure am, Brotha.”

He noted his accent. “Louisiana?”

He nodded. “New Orleans. Good ear.”

He smiled, pleased. “I’m Castiel,” he introduced. 

“Ahh...yes, Dean’s Omega and Emma’s nanny.”

His stomach flipped. He talked about him! He’d only been with Dean for almost 24 hours and the Alpha already talked about him to his friends?! In the entire time that he was with Michael he had never told anyone about him. He was just the Omega slut that lived in his house and did chores for him. “He talked about me?”

He nodded. “We actually haven’t had a face to face conversation but he has texted me about you.” He exhaled slowly.

Castiel tilted his head curiously. “What was with the sigh?”

He smirked. “Had a feeling you caught that.” He scratched his forehead. “Look, I don’t know you so please don’t let this affect whatever happens with you and Dean, but I was there through most of the relationships that ditched him for something better.”

He nodded. He knew what he was getting at. “Well, in my personal opinion there is no one better.”

Benny chuckled. “Touche.”

He smiled. “I hope you don’t think that I--”

“No! Trust me, Darlin’ it was fine.” He smiled. “So, what can I get you?”

“Well, um, what would Dean order?”

He smiled. “I have the perfect one for Winchester. What about you?”

“Um…” he looked into the display case. “I’ll have the club. Could I also have a pound and a half of the rigatoni Italian salad, please?”

He nodded. “There’s a cooler over there with sodas, go ahead and grab a couple and I’ll wrap up your sandwiches and salad.”

“Thanks.” He turned and looked around the deli and saw the cooler, but he also looked around to take everything in. He wondered if this could be a weekly stop while going grocery shopping. He walked to the cooler and pulled out 2 Cokes.

He turned back to get lunch when he heard a woman with a British accent ask, “Did I hear you correctly say that... _ he  _ was Dean’s Omega? Dean Winchester?”

Castiel walked up to the counter and smiled at Benny. Benny smiled back. “Bela Talbot, meet Castiel, Dean’s Omega. Castiel meet Bela Talbot, the town gossip and she’s been panting after Dean since she moved here.”

“Benny!” Bela exclaimed, sounding appalled. 

Castiel choked down the laugh. “Well, um, I should go. Dean and Emma are waiting.”

She looked at him, disgusted. “You come with a kid?”

He handed the $20 to Benny and thanked. He looked at Bela. “Actually he came with the kid and she’s adorable and beautiful. Just like her daddy.” He thanked Benny again and started for the door.

“Bye, Darlin’. See you and Dean Friday.”

* * *

Castiel walked into the park and smiled when he found the Alpha sitting under a big tree with enough leaf coverage to shade them. His heart flipped as he saw the man cuddling and being affectionate with the beautiful baby girl. He slowed, taking in the vision before him. Watching the man be affectionate with his daughter was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. He couldn’t help but wonder if and when they had children of their own that he’d do the same for their children.

Dean looked up and smiled when he saw Castiel. He had this weird expression on his face. “Hey, Emmy, look it’s Cas!”

Castiel smiled and sat on the beautiful green grass next to Dean. “Hi, Baby Girl. Did you have fun with daddy?”

Dean smiled down at the tiny baby. “Always.” 

Castiel smiled. “Good. I met Benny, by the way.” He started pulling out their food as Dean put a sleepy Emma in the stroller.

“What did you think?”

He nodded. “He seems pretty cool. Have you guys known each other long?” He held out Dean’s Sandwich. 

“Um...since high school. He moved here when I was a Freshman.” He took the sandwich. “What did you get me?”

He smiled. “I asked Benny and he said you’d love it.”

He unwrapped the sandwich and smiled. “Oh, man! Philly cheesesteak.”

He smiled and unwrapped his own. “I got some pasta salad and two forks. You okay with sharing?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

They fell silent as they ate. About 10 minutes into their lunch, Dean looked at Emma and then looked at Castiel. “I’ve been meaning to ask you...how do you feel about me getting you a therapist?”

Castiel took a drink of his soda and nodded. “That’d be really nice, but who’d watch Emma for the couple of hours I’m there or whatever?”

“We can figure that out. I’m not going to do it now. I want you to get used to everything with us and your independence before we dive into therapy.”

“We?”

He nodded. “Sam gave me the idea, but I thought it’d be g00d if we did couple’s therapy.” He looked up at Cas. “What do you think?”

He wiped his mouth and took another drink of his soda. “Are we a couple?” He hoped that didn’t give him away. Ever since he saw Bela and heard Benny’s description of her and her association with Dean he’s been feeling off. Seriously, what does Dean see in him that he’s attracted as he said if he’s got someone like Bela panting after him?

He looked into Castiel’s eyes, realizing that the Omega wanted him to say it. “Well, I’m not seeing anyone, are you?”

“No.”

“And you are my Omega without being mine, right?”

He nodded. He sighed. “Dean, I’m sorry.” He put his sandwich down. “I’m in a weird mood.”

He nodded. “Did something happen while you were at Benny’s?”

He looked into the Alpha’s eyes. “I met Bela.”

He nodded. “Okay. What about her?”

“If you have someone who wants you for that long and is that beautiful--”

Dean took his hand and held it. “Because I’m attracted to  _ you _ . Bela just annoys me. I’ve never been attracted to her.” He caressed Cas’ cheek. “This is why Sam and I thought of couple’s therapy. They can help us with techniques to help each other and hopefully at the end of it all you’ll see that not all Alphas are like your former.” He picked up his hand and kissed it. He unfolded his long legs and moved closer. 

He continued, “I know we’ve only known each other for a few hours right now, but I promise you that we will go at your pace. Nothing will happen between us unless you want it to, when you want it to.” He held his hand. “I want to help you, but I don’t know how. In the couple’s therapy that Sam and I looked into this morning it is geared toward giving me--as an Alpha--tools and techniques to help you through your trauma. Also it’ll help you to help me. However, it also does actual couple’s therapy type of stuff. “

Castiel smiled and on a whim, leaned forward and gave him a small peck on the lips. Feeling Castiel’s lips on his scent his heart into overdrive. His inner wolf sat at attention waiting for more. “Not that I didn’t enjoy it, because it was nice, but what was it for?”

“For being amazing,” Castiel answered. “You are the first Alpha I know who is willing to actually do something like that. The Center told us that there wouldn’t be someone like you in the world.” He sighed. “I can’t believe that I found the one Alpha that is so rare.”

Dean smiled. “I’m not going to pretend that I am totally perfect all the time, because I do get angry and sometimes it happens where I’m verbal, however, unlike how I grew up it is only that--verbally. I do have bad days, Cas. My dad who’s an Alpha is a drunken bastard who would much rather sit in his old ratty recliner and bitch about the world and drink himself into oblivion, than actually discover life outside of his recliner or his memories.”

“I’m so sorry, Dean.”

He shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. However, that is why I asked you to not let Emma be alone with him. If we ever encounter my parents I don’t want her anywhere near my father. She will never know the fear that I have grown up with. She will never see me drunk like when I grew up.”

Castiel nodded. “I promise I will try my hardest to do as you requested.”

“I know you will, Sweetheart. Do you know how I know this?”

He shook his head. Dean smiled. “Because if I was a betting man, I'd say you are falling in love with her as much as I am, am I right?”

He nodded. “Yes, very much so.”

“Then I know you will do anything within your power to protect her.”

He nodded. He exhaled and took the last bite of his sandwich. He loved the fact that they could talk to each other like that. That Dean felt secure enough to tell him these things, to open up to him like this. Maybe this was the start of something really good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Friday Night Poker Night...they meet the guys' friends....drama ensues.
> 
> Question: Should a romantic moment happen before therapy? Example: A kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphas get a peek at what their Omegas used to be before the previous abuse. 
> 
> Poker Night...Sabriel kiss happens...and drama ensues....
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: ATTEMPTED RAPE

The rest of the week was pretty much smooth sailing. They were starting to get into a routine. After their lunch dates, Gabriel and Castiel went home with Emma and started cleaning a little bit. That night after the guys got home and had dinner, they went to the store and went shopping for groceries and baby supplies. That was the routine right now. Cas and Gabe would do a little housework, keeping things clean for their sanity and for Emma, but other than that they did as the guys had asked and settled into their home.

It’d been the first time in a long time that both of them have felt safe in their home and they’ve only been there for a few days. Their routines were pretty typical. Gabriel would clean to keep his sanity, then he’d sit and read one of his books, then he’d help Castiel make dinner. When Sam got home—which was usually before Dean—Gabriel and Sam sat down and ate together, catching each other up on their days. Castiel’s day consisted of cleaning a little, relaxing, taking care of, cuddling and feeding Emma. His and Dean’s dinner times were a little unpredictable, but they always ate together.

That night of their lunch date, Cas and Gabe went to their rooms when they went to bed that night. Again, they had nightmares and slept with Dean and Sam. So, now it was an open door invitation if they wanted to they could sleep in the Alphas’ rooms. They’d been doing it every night since the invitation was extended.

However, tonight, both Dean and Sam promised to be home before everyone shows up for poker night at 7:30. The grocery trip was to get poker night supplies mostly. They got chips, pretzels, soda, and beers. So, like always they had dinner ready. This time it was delivery pizza. Castiel grabbed some paper plates and looked at Gabriel. “When was the last time you had pizza?”

“Um...the week before mom and dad died,” Gabriel asked. “What about you?”

“Uh...about the same,” he admitted. “That’s about fifteen years. So it should make tonight fun.”

Gabriel just nodded, not saying much. He was a little nervous about tonight, about how Alpha was going to be while drinking. He still remembered the last beating he got with Asmodeus and it was because he had said no when the Alpha wanted to fuck him after being out all night drinking. He was a little worried as to the way Sam was going to react with having an Omega around and being drunk.

Castiel looked at his brother. “Gabe, are you okay?”

Coming back to reality he nodded. “I’m a little nervous about tonight.”

“Why? Sam’s been amazing,” Cas admitted.

He nodded. “I know and I believe sober he’d never hurt me, but the last rape I endured was when Asmodeus was drunk.”

Castiel could relate. The last major beating he had from Michael was after he had spent the night with another Omega and Castiel made the mistake of questioning where he was. “Trust me, I understand that, Gabe, but do you really think that Dean would allow Sam—the guy he’s been taking care of since he was like six years old—to even lay a hand on you that you didn’t like?”

“No,” he murmured. He exhaled and sat down at the island. “I want to stop being scared! I don’t want to think these horrible things about Sam.” He began to nervously play with his fingers. “I would love nothing more than to be with Sam. God knows I want to be.” He looked at his younger brother. “We’ve been here for about a week and I’ve never...I’ve never felt like this before.” He fell silent for a long few moments. “I’ve never felt so safe in about fifteen years, Cas. Sam is amazing, I know that. Something tells me if we’re ever intimate—if I’m ever able to be intimate with another Alpha – it’ll be incredible. His body is amazing, Cassie. Like, think of those romance novels mom used to read and I’m telling you the Alpha’s chest looks like the guys’ on those covers.”

He laughed softly. “Well, then, Big brother I see a lot of phenomenal sex in your future—when you get there, of course.”

“How can you tell that the sex is going to be phenomenal when all I’ve seen is his chest and his legs?”

“For two reasons: One, I remember the way you used to talk about Alphas, especially the young ones and I believe you had a theory then—it was from an article you read. Let’s see-- “Alphas hit their sexual peak between twenty-five to thirty-five, while Omegas hit theirs between twenty-eight to forty. And you had said that the reason why Omegas’ peaks spanned twelve years is that between ten of those years we’re proven to be very fertile. Of course, I wouldn’t know anything about that. I haven’t had good sex in...ever quite honestly.”

Gabriel laughed. “Who has?”

“I bet Dean and Sam have.”

“Probably. I completely forgot about that! How did you remember that?”

“Remember what?” Sam asked as he and Dean walked into the kitchen.

Castiel looked at his brother and saw the pleading look in his eyes. He smiled, reassuring him that he wasn’t going to say anything. “Reminiscing,” he said, which wasn’t a complete lie.

Dean looked between the 2 Omegas and had a feeling it was a conversation that they weren’t privy to. “Okay, we don’t need to be told twice.” He walked up behind Cas and kissed his cheek. “Hi. Is the princess sleeping?”

“Hi,” he said his heart thumping in his chest. “She is. The pizzas should be here in about…” he looked at the clock on the microwave, “...ten minutes. Just enough time for you two to change.” His heart stuttered. Did he just tell Dean what to do? “Oh!” he exclaimed. He turned into his arms and looked up at him. “I-I-I didn’t m-m-me-me-mean it to sound l-l-l-like that!”

He chuckled. “Baby, it’s okay.” His sexy as sin mouth slid into a smile.

A spike of heat caught him low in the gut. He looked into his eyes. “I didn’t mean to boss you around--” his words were silenced when Dean placed a finger softly to his lips.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s okay. If I had a problem with it I would have let you know.”

Sam smirked. “Dean likes to be bossed around.”

He chuckled and shoved his little brother. “Shut up, Bitch.”

The younger Winchester laughed. “Jerk.” He walked to Gabriel. “Hi. Everything okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah. We were just thinking about before our parents died.”

“Your parents died?” Dean asked.

Castiel nodded. “I was thirteen, just turned thirteen and Gabe was fifteen. We went to live at the Omega Center of Illinois. A few months later, Gabriel left with...him and I never saw him again...until now.”

Gabriel exhaled. “I lost my virginity in the hotel that first night…” Gabriel murmured.

Sam smelt the scent of dulled strawberries and moved closer. He took his pinky and reached for Gabriel’s pinky. It was a simple gesture of ‘I’m here for you’, that Gabriel appreciated more than anything. He took hold tightly with his own. He exhaled. Sam walked up to him and whispered, “I’m sorry you went through that.”

Gabriel leaned into him a little and whispered, “Thank you, Sam.”

The doorbell ringing broke the moment and Gabriel stepped away from him. Sam looked at the Omegas, “Did the pizza place happen to say how much?”

“Um...Dean told me to order four pizzas, so they said fifty. They’re running a special this week.”

Sam nodded and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and pulled out $25 dollars. He put it on the counter. Dean did the same. Gabriel grabbed the money. “I’ll go pay. The guys will be here soon. Unless you plan on being the weirdos I’d change if I was you,” he called over his shoulder.

The brothers looked at each other and then looked at Castiel. “What...what was that?” Sam asked.

Castiel laughed. “That, gentlemen was my Big Brother.” He smiled. “I’ve noticed something the last week or so...slowly, very slowly, my brother is reappearing.”

“Really?” Sam asked. “So, what do I have to do for him to show that side himself to me more?”

“Exactly what you’re doing,” he admitted softly.

Gabriel walked into the kitchen and put the pizzas on the counter. Castiel put the paper plates on the counter. Dean looked at Cas. “Oh, um...I found a therapist that we both should like.”

“Who?” Cas asked, reaching for the all meat pizza.

“Missouri,” he answered.

He stopped, surprised. “Missouri’s a therapist?”

He nodded. “Yep. She specializes in Omegas and counsels Alpha-Omega mates on their relationships.”

“Wow...cool.”

Sam grabbed a couple of pieces of the supreme and said, “I made an appointment with her too.” He looked at Gabriel. “Your first appointment is the twenty-eighth at two.”

He nodded. “Okay.” He walked to the calendar that hung on the wall and wrote it into the date. He went back to the counter and looked down at all the pizzas. It all looked good, but what did he want?

Sam walked up next to him. “You okay?”

He nodded. “It’s been so long since I had pizza I don’t remember what my favorite is.”

He chuckled. “Then try them all, Baby. It’s okay.”

“But...” he looked up at him.

Sam looked down into his golden-brown eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s gonna happen with the ones I don’t eat?”

“We’ll figure something out, Sweetheart. Just try.” He pulled a fork out and handed it to him.

Castiel lifted the pizza into his fingers and opened his mouth to take a bite, but stopped. “No sex thoughts when we eat our pizzas. We haven't had pizza in fifteen years."

Dean smiled. “I will try my best.”

* * *

At a little after 7:30, the guys began flooding in for the weekly game. James and Benny showed up first and to Castiel and Gabriel’s surprise, Dean and Sam introduced them. “Jimmy, Benny, I’d like you to meet Cas. Cas this is mine and Sam’s adoptive brother, James and my best friend, Benny.”

“Gabe, this is Benny and Jimmy. Guys, Gabriel. He’s also Cas’ older brother.”

Benny smiled. “Well, isn’t that good luck?”

Gabriel looked at him questionably. “What do you mean?”

James chuckled. “He means that he thinks it’s fate that you and Castiel were paired with brothers.”

The rest of the greetings went like that. They met Jo and Charlie next as they walked through the door. They both liked Charlie almost immediately. Jo on the other hand she seemed a little harsh in Gabriel’s opinion. Kinda reminded Gabriel of a relative of Asmodeus. James and Benny were really cool, but the moment that Castiel and Gabriel laid eyes on the other group of friends that came in and their stomachs and hearts dropped in fear.

Gabriel stiffened, immediately on alert. The scent of sulfur filled his nostrils and his stomach churned. He kept close to Sam as the man’s dark eyes looked him up and down lustfully. Without much thought of his fear or cautiousness, he took Sam’s hand and clung to his side, ignoring the voice admonishing him for being ‘clingy’.

Sam felt the grip of the Omega’s hand in his and felt him trembling. He looked at the man and he was looking at the floor. He looked back at Brady who had kept talking. Brady smirked at him and murmured, “Nice choice, Winchester.”

Sam shot him Bitchface #25 and felt Gabriel cling to him more. He wondered if the man’s scent was getting to him. Now, ignoring Brady completely and turning to Gabriel, he opened his mouth to say something, when Gabriel let go of his hand and took off for the kitchen. He looked at Dean and Cas and headed for the kitchen himself. “Gabriel,” he called softly as he entered the large kitchen. He saw the backdoor open and headed that way. He saw him leaning over the wooden railing of the porch like he was going to be sick. “Baby?”

“Sorry, Alpha,” he murmured as he was taking a deep breath to prevent from throwing up.

Sam walked to him and put a hand on his back, but lifted it when Gabriel jerked. “Sweetheart, what brought this on?”

“Brady,” he murmured, taking deep breaths.

“Brady?”

He nodded. “He smells like rotten eggs and he...he...” The guy is a friend of Sam’s. He won’t believe you.”Never mind.”

Testing him, Sam put his chin on Gabriel’s shoulder. “Baby, I can’t fix it unless you tell me.”

He exhaled. “You’d never believe me, anyway. He never did. He beat me when I mentioned it.”

Sam looked into his eyes and took his face with both hands, forcing the Omega to look at him. “Try me.”

“He...” he watched the tenderness flicker in his eyes and his heart leaped in his chest.

“He what?” Sam coaxed gently.

“He makes me feel uncomfortable.”

Sam nodded and gave his forehead a reassuring kiss. “Okay.” He caressed his thumbs over his cheekbones and whispered, “Then please stay close to me, Dean, Benny or James, okay?”

He nodded. He didn’t have to be told twice. He liked being near Sam. “Yes, Al—Sam.”

He smiled. “That’s a good boy. I don’t want you to be alone anywhere, okay? If he makes you feel uncomfortable then always stay within eyeshot of us four until he leaves, okay?”

He nodded. “I promise.”

“Good boy,” he murmured and kissed his forehead again. He hugged him close. “You up to going back in or do you need a couple of more minutes?”

Not wanting to the comfort to end or the feeling of being safe, he wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and held on. “Not yet. I wanna cuddle a little longer, please?”

He smiled and tightened his hold, resting his chin on his head in a comforting way. “Okay, Baby.”

“Can I ask you something?” Gabriel asked not looking up as he rested his cheek on Sam’s chest.

“Always.”

“How do you feel about public...” You clingy Bitch! Alphas hate clingy bitches! His heart thudded in his chest at Asmodeus’ haunting words. “Never mind.”

“Gabe?”

“Hey, are you guys coming in?”

Gabriel looked up to see Jo standing in the doorway of the backdoor. He stepped back. He looked up at Sam. “Does the request to not be alone include not being alone with Cas too?”

“No, of course, not.” He looked at Jo. “Could you get Cas for me, please?”

She nodded. She turned and walked back in, calling, “CASTIEL! Sam wants you!”

He groaned. “I could have done that, Joanna Beth!”

She peeked her head back in. “Then next time you do it.”

He shook his head, chuckling.

Meanwhile, while they waited for Sam and Gabriel, Cas watched the interaction between the friends. There was something different about the way that they all interacted with Cole and Brady compared to Benny, James, Jo and Charlie. It was like they didn’t really want them there, but they needed the players. He turned to pull out long neck bottled beers and put them on the counter when he got the sudden whiff of moldy clothes.

“Hey, Omega, how about we go find a--”

“Leave me alone,” Castiel told him. His stomach churned violently and he kept his hand to his stomach.

“Hey, what’s going on over here?” Dean asked, walking up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist while standing behind his back.

“Just talking to your Bitch.”

Dean felt Cas stiffen. He had smelt the scent of burnt syrup and thought he’d come to see what was up. “Well, one, don’t ever call him that again. And two, I don’t think my Omega wants you talking to him.” He moved his hand down to resting on his abdomen in an intimate gesture of possession. “Do you, Baby?”

He shook his head and tucked into Dean. “No, Alpha.”

Dean looked at Cole. “Go away, Cole. You’re a married man.”

“Hey, Cas, Sam wants to talk to you.”

“Okay, thank you, Jo.” He squeezed Dean’s fingers and moved out of his embrace. He walked through the kitchen to the back door.

“You wanted to see me, Sam?”

He nodded. “Could you stay out here with Gabriel?”

“Sure, the whole night?”

He shook his head. “No. When he’s ready to come back in then you both can come back in. Brady makes him feel uncomfortable so I promised him he wouldn’t be alone.”

He nodded. “Okay. Go ahead and go back in.”

He smiled and tapped Castiel’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Castiel waited for Sam to be out of earshot and then asked his brother, “What happened?”

Gabriel exhaled and ran his hands through his hair. “I’m so pathetic!” he exclaimed in a hiss.

Castiel blinked both in surprise and confusion. “For...for what?”

“For being a clingy bitch!” He groaned. “I actually came very close to asking Sam if he minded public affection—cuddles.” Even saying it made him feel disgusted with himself.

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Castiel said softly. “Gabe, it’s only natural when we have Alphas who have been showing us affection the way that Dean and Sam have, that we’d want it to be all the time. We’re so touch starved that--”

“No!” Gabriel exclaimed. “It just makes me look like a clingy bitch.”

Clarity almost happened instantly. He knew exactly what was happening now. “Gabe, let me ask you something, when you were out here being held by Sam did Asmodeus’ words snake into the sanctuary that is you and Sam?”

He looked at him, surprised that he had gotten it so quickly. “How’d you know?”

“Because I hear Michael sometimes when Dean’s trying to be affectionate with me.” He looked at his brother, putting his hands on his shoulders. “It’s okay. With everything we’ve been through it’s only natural that we’d have some verbal or physical triggers to our life with them.” He looked into his eyes. “You need to tell Sam what happened.”

“I can’t--”

Castiel shook his head. “You can. According to that book I got at the library, a good Alpha wants to know what you’re feeling, how you’re feeling and what you want.” He tilted his head as Gabriel’s eyes went to the floor. “And Sam’s a good Alpha, right?”

He nodded. “The best,” he whispered.

“Then you need to tell him what just happened and what you actually wanted from him, okay?”

He nodded. He exhaled. “Let’s go back in.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

As they turned to walk back in, Sam popped his head out, “Sweetheart?”

“Yeah?” Gabriel asked.

“Do you know where the potato chips are?”

“Oh!” Gabriel said. He smiled. “I found something that I think you’ll actually like better than potato chips.”

“What?” he asked as Gabriel walked past him back into the house. He looked at Cas, confused.

He chuckled. “He’s okay. He has some verbal memories of Asmodeus. He’ll talk to you, but go see what he bought for you. He was so excited when he found them.”

He smiled and walked back into the house. He stayed at the island as Gabriel brought over 6 bags of something. “What did you find me?”

“I don’t know if they’re new here or anything, but I know you try—which is difficult with Dean—to eat healthily, so I thought while everyone is eating potato chips, you might like these.”

Sam looked at the bags as he turned them around. They were apple chips. Dried enough to be crunchy like potato chips. There were 6 different flavors. Original red apple, golden delicious, caramel, cinnamon, granny smith and sour. He smiled and looked up at him, his heart thudding hard in his chest at Gabriel’s sweet gesture. He came around the island and walked up to him. He took his face gently in his hands and looked into his eyes.

He wanted to kiss him. He had wanted nothing more. So, feeling like Gabriel may be open to it, he slowly lowered his mouth to his and their lips gently connected. Gabriel’s heart raced in his chest at the feel of Sam’s lips on his. He felt the lusty warmth that slid through his body at the gentle slide of his lips on his. When the Alpha pulled back slowly, his eyes fluttered up to his. “W-W-Wow...”

He kissed his forehead. “Thank you. That was the sweetest thing that anyone’s done for me in a long time.”

He hugged him around the waist again. If doing gestures like that would get that kind of response he would find other things to do because he really enjoyed being kissed by this Alpha. “You’re welcome, Sam.”

Meanwhile, Dean walked up to Cas. “Your brother okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Just feeling a little insecure. His memories are warring with what he wants. He wants Sam to show affection, but he told him that Alphas don’t like clingy bitches.”

He nodded. “Well, Sammy will help him. Don’t worry.”

He shook his head and looked up at the Alpha. “I’m not. Your brother has shown mine more affection than he’s ever gotten in the last fifteen years.”

He smiled and fought the urge to kiss him as he looked into his blue eyes. _Do it! He wants you to! KISS HIM!! _the wolf argued.

But at alas, the Alpha didn’t listen.

* * *

It was about an hour and a half into the game now. The middle of the green felt tabletop was scattered with white, red, blue, green and black chips. As promised Sam hadn’t left his side except to go to the bathroom. When he had done that Gabriel stayed put and no one bothered him. However, that didn’t stop Brady from checking him out the whole night or imagining him naked, if the lustful look in his eyes meant what he thought.

From Sam’s explanation, the brothers were up by like $50 bucks, each. While James was up by $10. Benny was up by $20 and Charlie was up by $25. It looked like Cole and Brady were going to lose. Cole was down by almost $50 and Brady was down by $30. Gabriel had been feeling uncomfortable with Brady’s eyes looking at him the way they had been. The Alpha hadn’t kept his eyes off of him the entire night and Gabe fought the urge to run. The Alpha smirked at him and then said, "Hey, Sammy, I have an idea, I could always pay the debt to you by letting me have a round with your Omega?" He looked at his old friend. “You know to try him out for you before you get in too deep.”

Gabriel froze, his stomach fluttering in fear. Would he take the deal and let his college buddy take a round with him?

The other Alphas groaned. Dean looked at the guy. “Come on, man. That’s disgusting even for you.”

Sam looked up from his cards, not saying a word for a long few minutes. “And I could rip your throat out too, but neither is actually going to happen." He tossed down two cards to Jo who was the dealer. He took the cards and glared at his college roommate. "Go near him and I'll kill you myself, Brady. It doesn't matter how long we have known each other. Trust me when I say Gabriel is one thing I will never share.”

Happiness coursed through him like a babbling brook. It was moments like this that Gabriel hated that he had doubted the man. He smiled.

* * *

About 11:30 that night, the game seemed to be slowing down now as they neared midnight. Gabriel wondered if he should say anything. When he last said something like he was tired Asmodeus hit him in public. Feeling his eyes getting heavy, he leaned into Sam and whispered, “Alpha, I’m tired.”

“Okay, Baby, we’re almost done with this hand.” He looked at the rest of the table. “I’m out after this hand.”

Brady scoffed. “I’d sooner be dead than to let my Omega ever tell me what to do.”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “That’s because you’re an archiac asshole.”

Dean glanced at his watch and groaned. “Sonofabitch. Me too guys.”

Cole laughed. “What gotta make sure your Omega remembers who’s boss?”

“Don’t be a dick,” Dean murmured. “And the answer is no. I have a six week old infant that I get up for her four am feedings. I’d like to have some sleep before she starts yelling at me.”

James smiled. “So, how are you enjoying fatherhood?”

He smiled. “Loving it. She’s the best baby.”

The taller man laughed. “Told you you’d love it.”

He nodded and smiled. “Royal flush, everyone.” He laid his cards on the table.

Sam and James chuckled. Benny slapped his cards on the table. “Sonofabitch.”

While Sam and Dean said goodnight to their friends, Gabriel and Cas began cleaning up. Cas shut the water off to the dishwater and began washing dishes as Gabriel announced that he was going to put the poker table away. That left Cas alone in the kitchen, doing dishes. When he heard the pocket door from the dining room slide open he didn’t think much of it thinking it could be either Dean or Sam.

He felt the Alpha’s groin press up against him and he scented the air and he suddenly forgot to breathe. His heart hammered hard in chest. He smelt the scent of moldy clothes and wrinkled his nose. “Don’t….please.”

“I’ve always believed that Omegas need to learn their place. And so do you bitch, so just bend over and then I’ll tell Dean if you’re worth his time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT UP: Continuation of confrontation... will Dean get there in time? 
> 
> AUTHOR'S THOUGHTS (WHATCHA THINK): For a Destiel kiss to happen—date night?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of between Cole, Cas and...Dean.
> 
> Sabriel moment...before a trigger ends it.
> 
> Destiel smutty moment...before a beautiful blond interrupts.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: DESCRIPTION OF SEXUAL ABUSE

Cas felt his entire body shake as his knees began to give out, fear a real thing.

The Alpha began placing opened mouth kisses on his neck. Cas opened his mouth to speak, but words wouldn’t come. When he felt the Alpha’s hand try to shove itself into his pants he suddenly found his voice and yelled, “DEAN!”

The Alpha slapped his hand over his mouth hard. As he felt his rough fingertips cross the threshold into his underwear, Cas struggled against him and jutted his teeth out and bit down hard on the Alpha’s middle and ring finger. “Ouch!” Cole exclaimed, waving his hand. “Sonofabitch!” He looked up, his eyes blazing mad. “You little Bitch!” He lifted his hand and slapped him across the face. Cas stumbled and hit the floor, his hip hit the wood floor.

In the living room, the laughter from Benny’s joke died when they heard the fearful scream coming from the kitchen. Dean’s heart raced as he ran at top speed, not even paying attention to the fact that Sam, Benny and James were right behind him. When he entered the kitchen his heart stopped beating he was sure of it. He watched as Cole slapped Cas and the beautiful, beautiful Omega hit the floor. Heat flushed through him, his pulse raced and he was immediately in action.

Dean moved so face that no one could have stopped him.

Cole moved and lifted his arm to slap him again when he felt a hard body slam into him and slammed them both into the floor. Cole looked up. breath knocked out him, and saw Dean’s eyes flaring Alpha red. Dean growled down at the man. “Give me a good reason why I shouldn’t snap your God damn neck?!” he screamed.

“Whoa, Dean!” he scrambled. “Chill out!” he yelled, trying to get past the man’s Alpha. He couldn’t stop the smirk though. “I told you I’d give him a test drive--”

To the shock and surprise of everyone in the room, Dean slammed him harder into the floor and growled louder. James looked at his friends. “Oh, shit...”

“Dean,” Sam said as he walked to his brother to break it up, but he was in protective mode, so it didn’t do any good. “Dean!” Still, nothing.

Gabriel had walked into the kitchen, his limbs were shaking from the fear, but he walked to his brother. “Cassie, you do it.”

Me?!” He shook his head. “No. I’m not very good at it!”

Benny looked at his best friend’s mate. “Try. He cares a lot about you, Castiel. If he wasn’t then he wouldn’t be doing that right now.”

He heard the man starting to gasp for air, so he stepped forward and said, “Dean.”

Still nothing.

A couple more attempts of the man’s name and it didn’t work. Finally, he tried the last resort— “ALPHA!”

That halted Dean and he turned his head to see Cas looking at him. “Cas...”

“Yes, Alpha. Let him go, please.” He put a hand around his wrist and murmured again, “Let him go, Alpha.”

Obediently, he let go of him and Cole started coughing. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and Dean held on, letting his hormones and emotions go back to normal. He turned his face into the Omega's scent gland and sniffed deeply. He felt Cas shaking. “It’s okay, Baby. You’re okay.”

Taking the moment while the Alpha was sniffing at him, he tucked his nose into his neck and inhaled his scent too. “I had hoped you’d come,” he whispered into his skin.

“Always,” he murmured. He pulled back and looked into the man’s eyes and his heart fluttered. He knew what that flutter meant...all too well. As soon as his emotions were under control, Dean looked at the guys and said, “Call Jody. I’m pressing charges.” He looked at Cas. “Did he…?”

He shook his head slowly. “No. When I yelled for you, he covered my mouth and I bit him.”

He chuckled. “You bit him?”

He nodded. “Then he hit me and the rest you know.”

“How far did he get before you yelled for me?”

“His fingertips had gone into my waistband and his penis was pressed against my ass. He kept saying he’d show me my place and test drive me so he could tell you if I was worth it.”

He nodded. “Okay, Baby.” He pressed kisses from his forehead to his chin. “You did good,” he murmured. “I’m so proud of you.”

He sighed. In the 10 years, he’d been with Michael he had never had so much praise as he’s had in the week since he’d been with Dean. There would be nothing in the world that he wouldn’t do to make sure that he would be well enough to be the Omega that Dean wants and needs.

* * *

Jody Mills pulled her department-issued SUV up to the Winchester home. She walked up to the house and knocked. Sam opened the door and waved her in. She walked into the house and sighed when she seen it was Cole. The kid had been in trouble since he was 14 years old. Dean thought being his friend would have straightened the guy out, but him manifesting as an Alpha only made him worse. “Cole Trenton. I should have known.”

“Hey, Sheriff, how’s it hanging?” he asked and then laughed at his own joke.

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, perfect time to make jokes, You Idiot.” She looked at the others. “What did he do this time?”

“Attempted to rape Dean’s Omega,” Benny informed her.

Shock bolted through her and she stared. She had heard that Dean got a new one from one of those websites. She and Donna had been itching to check him out and see how happy the man was since that was all they were hearing from Missouri. Most everyone knew not to touch what was Dean’s. He didn’t share. She looked at Cole. “You seriously have a death wish, don’t you?”

He scoffed. “I was doing the man a favor,” he muttered. “We all know that Omegas are a bunch of whores, anyway.”

She laughed. “Not by nature, no. Studies have shown that ninety-eight-point-nine-nine percent of most Omegas are loyal.”

He scoffed again. Charlie, her forgotten cell phone in her hand, spoke up this time. “That same study found that eighty-five percent of Alphas are unfaithful. That means compared to barely one-percent of Omegas who cheat, fifteen percent of Alphas will be forever FAITHFUL to their Omegas.” She opened her mouth to say something else when she realized that everyone was staring at her. “What?” She shrugged. “It stuck after my ex cheated on me last month.”

Gabriel smiled. “The number's smaller than I thought...the cheaters. My ex—I guess he is—would fall in that eighty-five percent.”

Sam smiled, walking up behind him, putting an arm around his waist in an affectionate manner. “He is, Sweetheart,” he murmured.

Jody smiled. “I heard the rumor that you got yourself an Omega, but I wasn’t sure you would have considering your aversion to repeating history.”

He smiled and sipped his beer. “I’m still afraid it could happen to Gabe, but...”

“I get it.” She smiled. “I’m Jody. I guess you could say that I’m their adoptive aunt, considering they have three sets of moms—their biological mother, Missouri, and Ellen.” She cleared her throat and looked at Castiel. “Would you mind telling me what happened, please?”

He looked up at Dean and he nodded. He kissed his head. “Go ahead, Sweetheart. I’ll be here.”

He nodded and sat down on the couch. He took Dean’s hand in comfort and began, “Me and Gabriel—my brother and Sam’s Omega—were cleaning up after the poker game. I had just filled the sink with the snack bowls and glasses when Gabriel announced he was going to fold up the table. Believing that everyone else had left, I thought nothing of it when the pocket door connected to the dining room opened.” He cleared his throat and continued, I hadn’t scented him until he was on top of me, basically.”

She nodded. “Skip past that smell. I know it well.”

“Right, anyway, he came up behind me and pressed his…” How did he describe this?

She looked at him. “Go ahead, Sweetheart.”

He exhaled slowly. “I don’t know how to describe it to be discreet,” he explained. He looked at Dean. “He told me to always be discreet in front of others--”

“But, Baby, you’re not with him. You’re with me and I don’t care how you say it.”

He nodded. “He pressed his...bulge...into my ass. That’s when I got his scent and he said ‘I’ve always believed that Omegas need to learn their place. And so do you bitch, so just bend over and then I’ll tell Dean if you’re worth his time.’” He sighed. “He then brought his hand around and began pushing past my waistband. He tried to force me to touch him, but I refused. That’s when I screamed for Dean. When I screamed for Dean, he covered my mouth and then I bit him.”

Jody stopped writing in her shorthand and looked at him in surprise. “You bit him?”

He nodded. “Into his middle and ring finger.” He exhaled heavily. “When I did that he hit me.”

“I saw him hit him,” Dean told him and the others agreed.

She nodded and looked at his face. She saw the bruising beginning and glared at Cole. “You’re an asshole.”

He looked down at his hands and then at Jody. “What happens? Will he be charged or…?”

“If Dean wants to then yes, he’ll be charged.” She put a hand on his knee. “Sweetheart, what he did to you wasn’t right, it doesn’t matter what your secondary gender is you have every right to feel safe in your home. You have every right to feel safe anywhere. You shouldn’t be afraid of your Alpha’s friends.”

“Most of them I’m not afraid of, but Cole set me off almost immediately. He had been staring at me all night long like staring at me would seduce me or something.”

Jody laughed softly. “Yeah, most Alphas are douchey like that.” Her smile widened as she said, “Then there are others who are like yours, Gabriel’s and mine that prove not to be the Douche-Dujour.”

Castiel laughed. Gabriel stared at her in surprise. “You’re an Omega?”

She nodded. “My Alpha works with me at the station. She’s actually my assistant sheriff.”

“And she’s okay with that?” Castiel asked.

She nodded. “Yep.” She leaned forward and whispered, “She finds it kinda hot.”

He laughed softly, a blush tainted his cheeks.

Ignoring the blush that flamed the Omega’s cheeks and said, “Some Alphas don't mind their Omegas bossing them around. They don't believe it emasculates them or anything.” She winked at Dean and whispered, "Your Alpha's like that."

Color Cas surprised. That's the second person who said that Dean likes to be bossed around. Was it true?

* * *

At 10 to midnight, Sam took Gabriel’s hand walked the sleepy Omega upstairs. He moved behind him and whispered against his ear, “Are you sleeping in my room?”

The warm breath sent a shiver down his body and he felt his slick gushing. Shit, that never happened. In the entire 15 years, he’d been having sex he had never had that happen. Then again, he never actually had sex. “If...if...” he cleared his throat of the hoarseness. “... until you kick me out.”

Sam stopped him and held him in his arms. “Well, that will never happen. I like having you in my bed. I love cuddling you at night and waking up to the scent of very happy and content Omega in my bed.”

Gabriel looked up at him and smiled. He kissed his chin. “Then I guess I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good,” he said and walked into their room. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” he answered.

“Will it make you feel uncomfortable if I’m only in my boxers? You know the unintentional hard-on and everything?”

He smirked, laughing a little. “Alpha, I hate to break it to you but I’ve already encountered the morning hard-on.”

Sam blushed a little. “I’m sorry. When?”

“Yesterday morning and this morning. Why do you think I’ve been kinda weird?”

“I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

Gabriel walked to his side of the bed and began stripping down. He looked up at him. “I never said you freaked me out.”

He looked at the Omega and immediately was met with warm honied strawberries and whipped cream. He smiled softly. “Then would I be right in assuming that it turned you on?”

He took his shirt off and his pants. “Do you mind if I sleep in my underwear? It’s hot out tonight.”

“No, go ahead.” He figured the silence on the question meant he didn’t want to speak of it. He climbed into bed and flipped his light out.

Gabriel reached over to his side and did the same. He faced the Alpha and curled into his chest as the darkness settled into the room. Feeling brave—why was it when it was dark did someone feel their bravest?--he began drawing nonsense on Sam’s chest with his fingers. “To answer your question, yes, I was turned on.” Continuing the artwork as he talked to the Alpha’s muscular chest he said, “But everything about you turns me on, Sammy.”

“Really?”

He nodded. Remembering he can’t see him, he said, “Yes.” He lifted his eyes to the Alpha’s face, which was shaded by the darkness in the room. Everything inside of him was chanting: _kiss!kiss!kiss!kiss! _Finally giving in, he said, “Please don’t be mad.”

“For wh--” his words died as the Omega’s mouth was on his immediately telling him what he wanted. He cupped his face and fell into the kiss with him. He tucked a hand under Gabriel’s side and rolled him with him and settled him on top of his body.

Taking the hint and letting the night guide his lustful thoughts, he deepened the kiss, snaking his tongue inside the Alpha’s mouth. Their tongues met for the first time and it was like the volcano erupted immediately. Gabe tangled his fingers into Sam’s semi-long hair and deepened the kiss again—or hoped he was. The Center didn’t exactly teach an Omega to seduce their Alpha with kisses or any form of intimacy.

Alpha moaned beneath him and the tall man arched his back as Gabe tugged on his hair as he kissed him. The kiss broke when Sam cried out, “Fuck! Gabe!” he took his mouth this time and deepened the kiss even further.

Gabe felt the slick gushing out of him and knew for sure it was soaking through to Alpha’s boxers. He broke the kiss again and the man below him whimpered, “Alpha, I’m getting you wet.”

“I know,” he grunted. “It feels amazing!” He looked into his face. “Don’t stop.”

He looking into the man’s face as the moonlight created a mask on his face. “God, you’re so hot,” he murmured and plundered his neck with kisses.

The heat from low in his belly exploded and he moaned. “So are you.”

He broke the kisses and looked down at him. “No, I’m not.”

Sam rose up on one elbow, tucked the other hand behind his head and said lustfully, “Yes, you are,” before he ravished his mouth.

He fell forward with the Alpha and continued to kiss him. Pleasure pulsed through his veins. He made him hunger for things he had never knew he wanted, but he did. He wanted to feel the man inside of him, wanted to feel his knot inside him as his cum filled him. Without really realizing what he was doing, he began grinding his hips into the man’s growing erection.

Feeling the erection drove him further, as sensation and emotion wrapped around him. He looked down at him when Sam broke the kiss. “What’s--”

“Set up,” he murmured. “I want to watch you ride me, Baby.”

“You mean...”

He looked up at him and realized that the Omega did not understand that he was grinding his hips into him like he was already inside of him. “Set up,” he said softly.

He did as he said and sat up. As soon as he was sitting up, he felt the Alpha’s erection even more, but this time more between the crease in his ass cheeks. “Oh, God...”

Sam smiled. “See? Feels good doesn’t it?”

He nodded. “Yes...so good.”

He felt a spike of lust shoot through him as the Omega adjusted a little more and his erection seated better between his cheeks. He felt the slick drenching the man’s boxers and he moaned. “God, Baby, you’re so wet..”

He groaned as he moved and his cock jerked between his ass. “First time it’s...ever happened,” he said breathlessly.

Sam looked up at the man. He held out his hands. “Put your hands in mine, Sweetheart.”

He did as he asked. Sam adjusted again and then said, “Now grind on me.”

“What?” he questioned.

He smiled. “Grind on me like you were doing when we were kissing.”

He trying to remember how he did it, he began moving his hips again. As he moved his hips he felt the fire igniting from his belly. “Ooooohhhh!”

“Feel good?”

“Y-Y-Y-Y-Yessssss,” he moaned and held his hands tighter as he went faster.

He watched the Omega above him grinding his hips and his ass into his erection and slicking like a geyser. “That’s it, Baby. Use me. Make yourself come.”

Moving on what felt good now, he let go of Sam’s hands and put them on his hips. He looked down at Sam. “D-D-Don’t...m-move them...p-p-please,” he panted. He put his hands on the Alpha’s well-defined chest and began moving his hips and ass faster.

Doing as he asked, he helped with the friction and pushed his hips down and the Omega began screaming. “Fuck, Sam! That...feels...amazing!” he exclaimed as he drove his hips harder.

Moments later, Sam watched the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life—Gabriel having his very first orgasm and enjoying every moment of it. He rocked his hips for a few more seconds before he stopped and collapsed on top of him. “Wow...” Sam whispered. “That was hot.”

Breathing heavily, Gabriel murmured into Sam’s sweaty skin, “That was fucking incredible!” he kissed his pec.

“It was,” he murmured and rolled him onto his back. “Now, it’s my turn.” He looked into his eyes. “May I make love to you?”

“Yes,” he panted.

“Good,” he said and kissed him senseless.

As they kissed, Gabriel felt his fingers intertwine with Sam’s before the Alpha brought them up above his head. As soon as he did he got a vision of being chained up to the torture wall that Asmodeus had and he quickly snapped out of it, fighting the Alpha. “No!” he screamed. “Stop! I can’t!”

Sam jerked back, letting his hands go. He leaned over and flipped the light on. The moment was dead, but that’s not what Sam was worried about right now. Gabe was genuinely frightened. “Hey,” he said softly. “Hey, baby, it’s okay.” He moved around and pulled him into his arms. “It’s okay, Sweetheart. It’s okay.” He rocked him gently. “It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry, Alpha,” Gabriel murmured. “Just give me a few more minutes and we can--”

“When you calm down we’re going to bed, Sweetheart.”

“But you didn’t finish,” he protested weakly.

“I don’t need to finish,” he told him. He tilted Gabriel’s chin to look into his eyes. He kissed his lips. “I need you to be okay. I’m not worried about me. I’m worried about you.” He caressed his cheek. “You’re my number one priority. I will never force you to have sex with me, ever. It doesn’t matter if I have a raging hard-on and need to release it if you’re not comfortable we do nothing.” He looked firmly in his eyes. “Do you hear me?”

He nodded. He rested his head against Sam’s chest, sighing. “You’re unbelievable, you know that?”

He slid down and settled in. “Oh, yeah, why do you say that?”

“Because that eighty-five percent Charlie was talking about would have forced me to let them fuck me into oblivion.” He looked down Sam’s body and saw the erection. Ignoring it and the guilt he looked up at him and said, “And here you are, still hard from me humping you and you stop immediately…”

He smiled and caressed his arm. “Always. We’ll get you through this, Sweetheart. And when we do and you feel comfortable, be prepared because I will make love to you all night until we both can’t move.”

He laughed softly. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” he murmured. “Do you wanna tell me about it?”

He halted for a moment and then answered with a nod. He sighed. If he wanted Sam to trust him, he had to know. “It was you pulling my hands above my head when we were kissing.” He began drawing lazy circles in Sam’s chest. “Asmodeus had this torture wall thing...He’d handcuff my hands above my head, strap me to this wall and use medieval torture devices on me. Like that old doctor female examination tool, the one that looked like a claw.” He exhaled. “He used that to open me up and then he’d sodomize me and when he found the right size, he’d use it to fuck me.”

“Oh, God...Gabe...”

“Oh, that’s not the best part. Then he’d take this mask that had a ball like thing over the mouthpiece, put it on my head and then send volts of electricity through my system until I passed out, then he’d...”

He felt the pause and supplied, “Then he’d fuck you himself?”

He nodded. “While shooting tiny volts of electricity through me. He didn’t want to use too much, in case he shocked himself. Just enough to liven me up, because I was lazy in bed. I did nothing. He loved to hear me scream.”

Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The guy was seriously tortured. He pulled him more in his arms and held him tightly. “Good thing the sonofabitch is dead, or I’d kill him myself.”

Gabriel smiled and kissed his chin. “Thank you for my first orgasm.”

Sam smiled. “You’re welcome, but it won’t be your last,” he promised. At least he hoped so.

* * *

By midnight, Dean locked down the house, setting the alarm. He held out his hand to Castiel and the Omega gladly took it. They ascended the stairs together and as they walked to their room—their room? Was that true? Was it really theirs?

“You’re thinking too hard for this late at night, Sweetheart.” He pulled him into their room and spun Cas around the room.

Cas’ heart leaped and he laughed. He wrapped his arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. “What brought that on?”

He smiled. “Because I’m happy,” he admitted. He kissed his nose. “You make me happy, Emma makes me happy, being with you both makes me very happy.” He caressed his cheek lovingly. “And I’m so sorry that Cole did that to you. I promise next Friday he won’t be here. It’ll just be James, Benny, Charlie, Jo, me and Sam, okay?”

“Okay,” he said smiling up at him. He looked into his eyes and his heart hammered. His inner Omega wanted to kiss him. Hell, he wanted to kiss him. But untli after a couple of therapy sessions he wondered if he should. He stared into his darkened eyes and decided to go for it. What was the worst that could happen? He looked into his eyes. “Dean?”

Dean looked at him and the Omega’s lips were on his in a passionate hot slide. He moaned into his mouth and reminded himself to let Cas guide the kiss. His lips were petal soft as they hesitantly kissed him. Gently, he darted his tongue out and brushed the tip against his bottom lip. The Omega groaned, his groin ached and he slid his tongue into the Omega’s mouth.

Castiel groaned, feeling the Alpha’s tongue in his mouth. Thank God he took over, he really had no idea what he was doing. Michael never kissed him and that was something you didn’t learn at any of the Omega center. Anything else with sex you learned, but intimacy was a no-no. Now, he knew why the Centers teachers never taught how to kiss, kissing was probably one of the most intimate acts that he had ever experienced.

_Yes! Yes! Yes! _The wolf yelled in excitement. _Finally! Let’s get this going! _Pushing the wolf voice out of his head, he focused on the Omega who was so responsive in his arms. Dean spun him so that he walked him backwards to the bed, their lips never leaving each other’s. The fury of desire overwhelmed him and spun around one more time and lowered himself to the bed, taking Cas with him.

Straddling the Alpha, he moaned as he settled on his thighs. The feel of his thighs against his ass made him slick more than anything. He moaned and went with instinct as he tangled his fingers into Dean’s short hairs. He pulled gently and the Alpha moaned. Cas pulled back and looked down at him. “I’m sorry!” he exclaimed. “I didn’t mean--”

“I hope you did,” he smirked. “I liked it.”

He smirked against the Alpha’s mouth and kissed him again. “So you like to be bossed around then?”

“I guess you’ll have to boss me around and find out, Baby.” He pulled his shirt off and tucked his thumbs under Cas’ shirt and growled as his cock hardened at the feel of the smooth, but scarred skin. “Take your shirt off, Please.”

Cas bunched the hem up and pulled it over his head. Dean’s eyes settled on his chest and he knew that the Alpha saw the scars that the other had inflicted on him. He sighed. “If you don’t...want to...do this--” his words died on a gasp as he felt his lips kiss down one scar that went from left shoulder down to the same side’s pec. “Oh, God, Dean...”

His cock hardened again. Fuck, the man was going to make him come in his jeans. “Shit, Cas...” he murmured against his skin. He smelled of warm mapled bacon and honey. It was the most seductive combination of turned on Omega he had ever smelt in his life. He rolled the Omega onto his back. “If anything I do freaks you out in the scary way you have to tell me, okay?”

“Promise,” he murmured and brought his lips up to Dean’s again. “Kiss me.”

He swept into him with an earth-shattering kiss. His foraging tongue pushed past the Omega’s lips and their tongues tangled together in a seductive dance. Cas broke the kiss and kissed down his neck. Dean moaned and laid his head back, allowing the man the access he needed. He tucked a hand behind his head and urged him. Each spot he kissed heated Dean’s skin and he moaned, “God, Cas, that feels so good.”

He moaned against his skin. He felt the pressure in his groin and the slick gushing out him still. The liquid was making his pants stick to his legs. “Dean.”

“Yeah, baby?”

“May I take my pants off? My slick is making--” his words died against his skin.

“Yes. Can I take mine off?”

He nodded. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. His slick drenched thighs could finally breathe. He watched as Dean pushed his pants down his legs and Cas felt his heart thud in his chest as butterflies anxiously fluttered in his chest. The man looked huge. “Alpha.”

“Come here, Sweetheart.”

Fueled by lust and desire for the man sitting on the end of bed, he straddled him and slammed his mouth to his, ravishing it in moments. He moaned as Dean kissed up and down his neck. “God, Dean...I have never felt anything like this before.” He spread his hands over the man’s chest and kissed his shoulders and claviacle. “I have never wanted someone in the way I want you.”

“Me neither,” he said and stood with Cas in his arms. He rolled onto his back and kissed him into the mattress.

Cas broke the kiss and moaned as his legs fell open in invitation. Dean leaned forward, positioned his underwear-clad cock against Cas’. The Omega moaned and arched his back, “Dean...”

“I’m here, Baby.” He rubbed himself against him. “God, even clothes humping you feels amazing, Baby.”

He was so used to the ‘wham-bam’ approach that everything the Alpha was doing now was this amazing act of seduction. He groaned and arched his back again. “Dean...” he panted. “May I see you?”

“Let me see you?”

Cas sighed. “No...I’m too--”

“Doesn’t matter,” he murmured and kissed him. He tucked his fingers into the waistband and pulled them down. “Pull them off.”

Cas did as he had requested and slick gushed almost immediately as his wolf howled in delight. The man’s cock was perfect. He was big, perfectly pink...well, now dark pink as it hardened more under his scrutiny. Remembering the deal, he tucked his thumbs into his waistband and pushed them off. He threw them on the floor.

Dean looked at the perfection that was the man. It may have been small, but it was also large by Omega male standards. “Oh, shit, Babe.”

Cas laid back and listened to the praise Dean was giving him. He felt a kiss pressed into his lower abdomen and watched the Alpha as he kissed down his right leg, and back up to his left leg. He looked at him. “May I?”

“What?” Cas asked.

“May I blow you?”

He jerked his upper torso up and he stared at him in surprise. He had never heard of an Alpha going down on anyone. “Are you serious? You really want to?”

He nodded. He smiled. “Absolutely.”

Dean knelt at the foot of the bed and smirked when he pulled him to him. Cas gasped and looked at the Alpha. “Dean...” he panted.

“Just relax, Sweetheart. I promise you’ll enjoy it.” He took the silken member into his hand and smelled the honeyed scent of slick. He saw it glistening on the man’s inner thighs and bent forward. His skin had just touched the soft skin on his inner right thigh when Emma started crying. They both groaned in frustration, “Nice timing, Kiddo,” Dean muttered. He went to his feet and leaned forward, kissing Cas. “I’ll get her.”

He nodded and sat up. Before Dean walked away, Cas pulled him back to him and kissed him deeply, lingering on it. “I know we didn’t get to finish, but that was amazing.”

He smiled and kissed him. “Imagine what it’ll feel like to finish it...” he murmured against his lips. “And my knot locks inside of you filling you...”

Cas fell back on the bed with a deep moan. Dean laughed to himself as he pulled his robe on, tying it as he walked to Emma’s room.

Forgetting about the 3-way baby monitor, he said, “How’s my baby?” He checked her diaper and started to change her. “You know you have the worst timing in the world, Sweetheart. I’m trying to get you a Papa you know?”

In their room, Cas listened as Dean talked to the infant. “_I’m trying to get you a Papa, you know_?” His heart stuttered to a stop. What? He wanted him to be her Papa? “_You gotta work with daddy here._” The Omega sighed as he looked up to see Dean walking in with the little girl, bottle in hand.

Dean sat on the bed and began feeding the baby. Cas crawled behind him and put his chin on his shoulder. “I love watching you with her.”

The Alpha smiled. “I love watching you with her too, Sweetheart.” He kissed him again and again. “It’s majorly hot.”

Cas chuckled into his shoulder. “Watching me take care of your daughter is hot?”

He nodded. “Oh, more than you know.” He finished feeding her and successfully the little girl went to sleep. He kissed her forehead. “That’s my girl.” He walked her back into her room and came back to the room. Knowing all too well that the mood died, he laid down and pulled Cas down with him. He kissed him goodnight. “There will definitely be a repeat of that, count on it.” He kissed him again.

Cas curled into him and sighed, content. “Hopefully next time Little Miss at least lets us get each other off before she wakes up.”

“We can only hope.” He sighed, flipped off the lamp and settled in. “Tomorrow do you want to go shopping?”

“Absolutely,” he said. “Do you think I could get more clothes?”

He nodded. “Yes. With underwear and boxers and everything. However, if we keep going in the direction we have been you won’t be needing underwear when you’re in bed. Unless you want to wear them or you’re mad at me and are cutting me off for the night.”

Cas laughed. “You do realize if I cut you off it’d be cutting me off too, right?”

He shook his head. “No, you could jerk off.” He seductively moved a hand down Cas’ body. “Now, I’d watch that.” He moved his hand up and down the length of his torso. “Have you ever masturbated?”

He shook his head and tried concentrating on words. “He’d never let me.” He rolled to face him. “I have to admit until you my penis has been heavily neglected.”

“Aww...that’s too bad. Maybe one of the moms could watch Emma tomorrow and it can be you and me shopping tomorrow.” He scraped his teeth along his neck and Cas let out a gasping moan. “Maybe we can have some fun again.” He kissed his head. “Of course if you’re feeling up for it that is.”

Oh, he had a feeling he’d be up for it, but would his self-esteem? The last time he had done anything in public Michael raped him in the mall at the fountains. He sighed. He tucked himself into him. “We’ll have to see how we’re both feeling tomorrow.” He kissed his lips. “Good night, Alpha.”

“Good night, Beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the smut cut off but I couldn't give it to you that easily. 
> 
> Next up: An Emergency session with Missouri. Saturday shopping spree....with some hot moments. Maybe some smut in the dressing rooms.... ;-) Sunday dinner at the Winchester home (mom and dad are not invited)
> 
> Question: What do you want to see happen on the shopping trip? More smutty sexy times?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nightmare, Castiel goes to talk to Missouri. She talks to Dean too. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Castiel's dream depicts sexual assault

“_Castiel! What the hell?!”_

_ Castiel stood in the laundry room ironing Alpha’s white shirts like he liked. He even did the right of cornstarch this time, so why was he in trouble? He looked up to see Michael storming in. “Yes, Alpha?”_

_ Without a word, the tall, muscular man back handed him._

_ Castiel fell to the floor, hard. The iron falling with him and landing on the outside of his thigh. He hissed as the heated metal sizzled on his skin. He pushed it off and jerked when the Alpha pushed the board out of his way and lunged at Castiel. This time without saying anything, the man punched him in the face and Castiel could have sworn he heard a bone crack. He whimpered in pain, “Alpha?”_

_ “You’re such an idiot! You’ve got to be the stupidest Omega alive!”_

_ As he was trained, he kept his eyes to the floor. “_ _What...what did I do?”_

_ “Did you just question me?” he asked. The man’s voice is ice cold that it had icicles on it. _

_ Castiel’s heart pounded in his chest. “Well, you’re about to beat me,” he said knowing he was going to go to far. “I think I have a right to know.”_

_ That _ _made the Alpha even more furious. He took him by the hair and pulled him across the floor. He felt the searing pain and knew the Alpha was ripping hair out of his head. He dragged him into the garage and hit him very hard with the back of his hand. He hovered over him, his face beet red and his eyes were as red as blood. “You have no rights! You’re mine! As such if I feel that you need a beating even after being at work all day then I will do it.” He looked around and found the paddle that he used last time._

_ Castiel whimpered even before the Alpha lifted the wooden paddle and prepared himself for the blow. _ _As predicted the blow came...and came again...and again. _

_ The dream seemed to have flipped and he was in the _ _present, standing in the_ _ kitchen of Dean’s home and he was standing at the sink washing the liquor glasses the guys had. He smelt moldy clothes and immediately knew who it was. No! _

_ “You’re such a stupid slut!” _

_ He knew that voice. It was Dean’s, b-b-b-but what had he done? Maybe this is what Dean was truly going to be lik_ _e_ _. Maybe it wasn’t going to be much different than _ _it was with Michael. “Dean?”_

_ “Don’t speak! You know they don’t like it when you speak while they fuck you!”_

_ Fuck him? Wha...what? “Dean…?”_

_ He yelped when he felt the dick enter him. He squinted in pain, moaning. He smelt moldy clothes and looked behind him to see… Cole! Cole was here! He was fucking him! _

Castiel bolted upright, his heart pounding hard in his pulse raced. His stomach knotted and his entire body was quivering with the fear. He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled. He stiffened when he felt the arm around his waist. The Alpha next to him roused awake and he gasped.

“Cas? Honey? Are you okay?”

No, he wasn’t okay! He allowed the Alpha to fuck him anyway! But last night had been so incredible, but maybe it was all about mutual—_you know it was all a ploy to __get you to trust him. Now he’s gonna show his true colors because you started trusting him. _“I’m fine,” he snapped coldly. He put his hands on Dean’s arm and thought about shoving it away, but stopped. Shoving it way would only cause him to get hurt. “Please move your arm.”

When Dean did, he got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and sat on the floor, with his back to the door. And for the first time in a week he cried. Would he ever be safe? Would he ever feel safe again?

_It’s not our job to make you feel safe! You’re not meant to feel safe! You’re a piece of property! Property doesn’t need to feel safe and property doesn’t have rights!_

He pulled his legs to his chest and sobbed.

* * *

He didn’t go back to bed after that.

In fact, he was up for Emma’s 4 am feeding. After he got her fed and back to sleep, he went into the kitchen, but as soon as he entered the memories from last night flooded back but they were distorted from his dream and he backed out. At 8:30, with the house clean and what sounded like both Alphas and his brother beginning to get up, he picked up the phone and dialed Missouri’s number. He smiled when heard her ‘hello’ with attitude on the other end.

“Hi, Miss Moseley, this is Castiel...um, Dean’s Omega?”

“Oh, of course, I remember you, Dear. What’s with all the formality?”

Instead of answering he said, “Um...the thing...”

“Castiel, take a deep breath, Castiel.”

He did as she asked.

“Good boy. Try again.”

“Something happened last night and the way I thought of Dean has...changed.”

“Come on over. We can talk.”

“Thank you.” He hung up the phone and turned to see Sam and Gabriel coming down the stairs leading into the kitchen. “Hey, um...when Dean gets up, will you tell him I went over to Missouri’s for a while?”

Sam’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Sure, but...are you okay?”

He nodded. “I’m fine.” He walked out the front door and jogged down the stairs and headed over to Missouri’s. He climbed the steps and knocked.

Seconds later, an older man with a graying beard and mustache came to the door and stepped inside. “I’m Rufus, Missouri’s husband.”

“Castiel.”

“Castiel,” Missouri said and came to him. She hugged him. “Come on in, Sweetheart.”

She took him to the back of the house and she opened another door off of the kitchen and let Cas in first. It was an office. It had dark sage green walls and white trim. A black desk with black leather chairs that sat across from each other. “Take a seat.”

He shook his head. “Sorry, but I can’t sit right now.”

“Okay. Do you mind if I do?”

“No. Absolutely not.”

“So tell me about yourself?”

“Like stupid mundane stuff?”

She nodded. “However, everything about you is important. What has happened to you is important. So, tell me.”

He sighed. “Well, um...I’m the youngest of two. It’s just me and Gabriel. We were born to Karen and Wesley Novak. I’m twenty-seven. My birthday is August twentieth, I was born in Pontiac, Illinois. When I was nine I was placed in New Horizons Omega and Children center after my parents died in a car accident. We stayed there until Gabriel turned fifteen and his first Alpha Asmodeus Ridley came and got him.” He sighed. “I was alone. For the first time in years I was alone. When I was eighteen I was shipped off to Chicago to be Doctor Michael Milton’s Omega.”

He sighed. “It’s there that I learned that I had no rights. I had no voice. I was his property. I was something to abuse, physically, emotionally and mentally. And he did. I was beaten severely for over a decade. He’d fuck me when he felt like it, but I wasn’t allowed to start anything. He was supposed to initiate it and he did, usually forcefully.” He exhaled. “Of course he didn’t fuck me often—never during my heat. Probably in the entire eleven years I was with him he may have fucked me a hundred times.”

She listened and watched him. Her first assessment of the boy was correct—he was touch and love starved. He needed a good Alpha. “So, he basically left you alone?”

He shook his head. “Not exactly. See after the initial taking of my virginity is when he introduced me to his friends. There was Uriel—he was a huge African-American man with this pretentious voice.” He exhaled. He hated talking about this stuff, but he knew enough about therapy to know that Missouri learning about him would help her to understand how to help him. He sighed again and continued, “Then there was Alistair, he was sadistic. He had this weird nasally voice that sounded like he was on helium or something. Then there was Raphael, he was Uriel’s brother or something. He liked to fuck me raw. He liked just go for it. No preparation or warning. He’d just strip me and go.” He sighed. “Then there was Ezekiel. He seemed to be a good guy until Michael took him to his torture chamber...”

“Torture chamber?”

He nodded. “Torture chamber. It’s this soundproof sex room that has everything from vibrators to the more sadistic sex toys.” He looked at her. “We’re talking the stuff that would torture the wearer until the person doing it was done. Michael LOVED to watch me be tortured with Zeke. Zeke got off on the blood and my crying…”

She made a note in her notebook that was designated just for Cas and looked at the note: He has never known the protection of an Alpha. Being with an abusive and sadistic Alpha has forced him to not trust that another Alpha can protect him. She looked at the young Omega. “Okay, so what’s got you worried?”

He sighed and paced the room, wringing his hands. “I’m scared….” he looked down at his hands which were shaking violently. “I’m so very scared, Miss Missouri. I mean I felt fine when Dean and I went to bed or maybe I was in shock from almost being raped last night.”

That got her intrigued and she leaned forward as she said, “Okay, Castiel, slow down and please start from the beginning.”

He exhaled and started, “Last night was Dean and Sam’s poker night. Everything was great when I met James, Benny, Jo and Charlie, but then Cole showed up and...” he walked over to the chair that sat across from her. “And he kept...staring at me. He had this look in his eyes that reminded me of a couple of Michael’s friends before the Alpha allowed them to rape me...” He looked up and saw the sympathy in her eyes as she kept her face emotionless.

“Okay, so what happened?”

“Well, um...him and Brady offered to take me and Gabriel for ‘test drives’ as they say, but they refused. Benny had said to Cole that he should know that Dean won’t share.”

She nodded. “It’s true. There are three things in this world that Dean Winchester will never share: 1) His Impala, 2) Pie, especially apple, chocolate cream and cherry. 3) His significant other.”

He smiled. “That’s what Sam said. Well, the game ended and Gabriel and I started cleaning up. I was in the kitchen starting the dishes when I heard the pocket door open from the dining room. I didn’t think much of it because it could have been anyone—Dean, Sam or Gabe—so I kept washing the liquor glasses they used. Then I...I...I...”

Missouri watched as he began to panic. He began running it through is mind and she leaned forward. “Okay, Castiel, take some breaths.” She watched the Omega breath through his nose and she instructed, “Now release it through your mouth.” She smiled. “That’s it. Good boy. Again.”

He did it 5 times and surprisingly it helped. Moments later, his breathing slowed and he sighed, running his hands through his hair. He looked at her. “I’m so tired of being scared.”

“I know, Sweetheart. We’re getting there. Who was in the kitchen?”

“Cole. He walked up behind me and pressed himself into me. He proceeded to tell me how Omegas, especially bitches like me, needed to be put in our place. He reached his hand around sand started to shove his hand down my pants and unbuckling his belt with the other.”

Concerned, she asked, “How far did he get?”

“His fingertips were close to the top of my bellybutton before I found my voice,” he said, feeling the tension. “When I did I yelled for Dean.”

She nodded taking a quick note. “Did he come?”

He nodded. “He was there in a heartbeat. He...He...He...almost killed him. He had red eyes and everything, but Sam couldn’t talk him down so they had me try and it worked.”

“How’d that make you feel? Having Dean be there and knowing it was you who calmed him down?”

He exhaled and smiled. “It felt great! It really, really did. That’s never happened before. Michael always told me I was a horrible Omega.” He looked up at Missouri. “But I can’t be that bad if Alpha...I mean Dean, if Dean stopped, right?”

She smiled. “Right. At least that’s what they say.”

Castiel sighed wistfully. “He was amazing ...I have never had an Alpha react that way when it’s me before. I loved it.”

She nodded. “So what happened afterwards?”

He sighed, smiling. “He told me he was happy ...that I make him happy.”

She smiled. “Michael never did that?”

He shook his head. “No. He had no problem telling me what I was doing wrong, but telling me that I made him happy or what I was doing wrong...that’s a whole other problem.”

She smiled. “Sounds like Dean’s been a good Alpha. Exactly what you need.”

He nodded. “He has been.” The memory of the Alpha’s lips on his had him smiling and touching his bottom lip. “Then he...kissed me last night. Like really kissed me, like in those Omega Romance novels that they have out.”

She smiled. “Did it go further than that?”

He nodded. “Yes. We got naked...sort of. He was about to go...” he signaled between his legs.

“He was going to give you a blowjob?”

He nodded. “Yeah, but everything he did before we were interrupted by this beautiful blond girl was absolutely amazing! Seriously, I have never had anyone kiss me like that or treat me the way he had last night….”

She smiled. “Like what?”

He sighed and didn’t look at her as he said in a whisper. “Like I matter. Like my feelings and my needs were important.” He exhaled. “That sounds ridiculous.”

“No, Sweetie, that sounds logical, especially with everything you’ve been through. It’s shocking to you that an Alpha would want you to feel these things, right?”

He nodded. “Yes. My needs, my happiness, what makes me feel good has never been put into account..ever.”

She smiled. “Sounds like your Alpha is doing what he’s supposed to be doing.” She saw him nodding and asked, “So what’s gotten you so freaked out then?”

He sighed heavily. It sounded ridiculous, even inside of his head. “I woke up this morning at four from a nightmare…”

“What kind of nightmare?”

He sighed. “It was the day I got the burn scar on my leg.”

“For what? What did Michael believe that you did wrong?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. He never told me. My questioning him is what caused me to get abused that day. I said to him that I had a right to know why he was abusing me that day and that’s when he proceeded to remind me that I had no rights, no voice--besides, who’d want to hear a whiny bitch complain anyway?” He exhaled slowly. “The thing is, the dream shifted to me standing in the kitchen, Cole was behind me...and then...then...I heard Dean’s voice say, ‘You’re such a stupid slut!’ ‘“Don’t speak! You know they don’t like it when you speak while they fuck you!’ And I look behind me and-and-and-and Cole’s standing there and he shoved into me.”

She nodded. “Okay. Do you believe that he’d say or do something like that?”

“I don’t think so, but I was so confused when I woke up that for a while my mind confused the dream with what actually happened last night.”

He was doubting whether Dean could actually protect him, Missouri realized. The kid had been so verbally, mentally, emotionally and physically abused that he’s not actually sure if he should believe that any of what Dean’s been doing, the kindness he’s been shown is real. He was waiting for the switch. He was waiting for the switch where the man would be the type of Alpha that he was used to. “That’s only natural, Castiel. It’s natural that you’d believe that.”

“But it’s not right!” he exclaimed and pushed himself up. He paced to another part of the room. “Why would my mind mix it up like that? I mean, Dean’s never been anything but kind to me. He’s been amazing to me, but yet it’s like my subconscious is trying to sabotage it all.”

She exhaled. “Honey, I don’t think it’s trying to sabotage you, but with all the abuse you’ve suffered I think subconsciously it’s your mind preparing for the personality switch. Because of everything you’ve been through--as much as you want to believe that he’s different—your subconscious is preparing you for what you believe will happen because why would something this good happen to someone like you.” She looked at him. “Am I right?”

He couldn’t help but just stare at her. She was more on the nose than he cared to admit. So, instead he just nodded. Missouri smiled. “That’s what I thought. Have you ever told Dean about what Michael did to you? About what he had his friends do to you?”

He shook his head. “No. I don’t want him to know.”

“But don’t you think he should know? He is your Alpha, right?”

He shrugged and squinted his eyes, confused. “Is he?”

She looked up. “What?”

“I don’t know if he is or not,” he said and walked back to the chair he was sitting in. “I mean when I got here he immediately told me that I wasn’t there for anything romantic with him--not that I actually expected romance--that I was just there to take care of the house and of Emma.” He sat down and looked at her. “Then he kissed me...does that mean that what I’m here for changes? I mean, he did say that if anything romantic--he keeps using romance as a way to describe an Alpha-Omega relationship and I’m not used to that. I mean if he wants me for sex then why didn’t he just say that?” He sighed. “I don’t know where I stand with him.”

“You should tell him that, Castiel.”

“But what if it makes him mad?! I don’t want him mad at me.”

She smiled. “Would you like to do it here with me as the mediator?”

He tilted his head, confused. “Mediator?”

“I’ll be the go-between. I’ll help you be able to tell Dean how you’re feeling.”

He thought about it for a moment. Maybe it would help him to get out what he was feeling? “Okay.”

“All right. I’ll call Dean now and have him come over. Then I want you to tell him what you just told me about not knowing where you stood and then I want you to tell him about your dream, okay?”

He nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

When Dean got up that morning he was kind of curious as to where Castiel went. He listened for his daughter and believing he was okay, he jumped into the shower and got ready for their Saturday. He walked into Emma’s room and saw her gurgling while watching the mobile. He smiled. “Hi, Baby Girl.” He lifted her in his arms and walked her to the changing table. He changed her and walked downstairs. Expecting to see Cas in the kitchen or something, he was surprised to not see him there. He looked at Sam and Gabriel. “Where’s Cas?”

“Missouri’s,” Sam told him. “He went there about forty-five minutes ago.”

“Really?” he asked a little surprised. He began preparing Emma’s bottle and began feeding her. “I wonder why.”

Gabriel shrugged. “Don’t know,” he murmured. He said something else but neither Alpha could make it out.

“What was that, baby?”

“Nothing,” he murmured. “I didn’t…”

Sam knelt down in front of him. “Sweetheart, you’re not going to be in trouble. Dean just wants to know what’s going on with Cas. Do you know?”

“No,” he answered softly. He looked up at Dean. “He never mentioned anything to me about it, but maybe it’s…”

“What?” Sam asked softly.

“But maybe he needed to talk to her after what happened last night.”

Picking up a towel, he threw it over his shoulder and began burping the baby. “Okay, Gabe. Thank you.”

He finished burping her when the phone rang. He walked to where the phone was and answered, “Hello?”

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Missouri. What’s up?”

“Could you come to my office here at home, please?”

Apprehensively, he asked, “Um...sure. Everything okay?”

“Your Omega would like to talk to you about something.”

“Okay, so why doesn’t he get home and we can talk about it here?”

“Dean Winchester, just get your behind over here!”

He smirked. “Yes, ma’am. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

* * *

Dean walked into Missouri’s home office and saw Cas nervously pacing. “Babe?”

Cas jerked when he heard his voice. “H-H-H-Hello, Dean.”

Missouri smiled at her adoptive son. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. “Hi, Baby.”

He smiled and hugged her. Knowing what she expected him to say he said, “Hi, mama.” He walked over to the other chair sitting in front of her and fidgeted for a moment and then calmed. “So, um, what’s going on?”

Missouri nodded to Castiel and he walked over to his chair and sat down. He took a couple of deep breaths and tried, but the words were stuck in his throat. He sighed. He looked at Missouri. “I knew I couldn’t do this.”

“Yes, you can,” Missouri told him. “Dean wants to know what you have to tell him.” She shot a look to her kid. “Don’t you?”

He nodded. “Absolutely.” He looked at Castiel. “Whatever it is, whatever I can do I’d like to try and help.”

He sighed and tried again. His mouth opened but no words came out. He sighed. He took another deep breath and the words rushed out. “Iliedtoyouthismorning.”

“Okay,” he said gently. “About what?”

“When you asked me if I was okay. I-I-I-I li-li-li-lied.”

He nodded, understanding. “Okay. Did you have a nightmare?”

He nodded. “You-You-You-You were in it.”

His jaw dropped in surprise. “I was?”

He nodded. Missouri encouraged him and Castiel started telling him what the dream was originally about. “Then the dream shifted and I was in your--”

“Our,” Dean insisted.

Castiel nodded. “Our kitchen. I was in our kitchen doing what I was doing last night. However, instead of it playing out the way it had really played out last night. I actually dreamt that you allowed him to-to-to-to….” He took a couple of breaths and continued, “You sounded like you but it was Michael’s words. You were saying to me what Michael usually said to me. That I was a stupid slut. That I knew they didn’t like that I talked to them.”

He nodded remembering the way that Missouri had taught him to talk to him. “Okay. Were you still in a confused state when I talked to you this morning?”

He nodded. “I-I-I d-d-d-d-didn’t m-m-m-mean to li-li-lie t-t-t-to y-y-y-you.”

“It’s okay, Baby. It’s okay.” He looked into his eyes. “I wish you would have talked to me. I mean, after...after last night...what happened with us I thought--”

“That’s the other thing he wanted to talk to you about,” Missouri told him.

Castiel sighed. “I need to know where I stand with you. I don’t know what I am to you, especially after last night. I mean, you told me when I first got to your house that I was only going to be Emma’s nanny and take care of the house, then…”

“Okay, Baby, I’m sorry that you feel that way. I’m sorry I made you feel that way, but if you remember I told you if anything romantic ever happens between us it’s not going to be a biological thing. It wasn’t going to be because of that piece of paper I signed from the agency. I want your feelings to be because you feel that way not because you think you should feel that way. That you owe me anything. You don’t owe me anything.”

“That’s the thing!” Cas exclaimed. “What do you mean by romantic? I’ve never known an Alpha to be romantic. I wouldn’t even know what was what when it came to any of this.”

_You’re such an idiot!_ “Okay, Baby, let me ask you something, okay?”

He nodded.

“Last night when we were kissing and...doing more...did you like it? Did you feel like you had to do it or fear my anger?”

He shook his head. Dean smiled. “So, you wanted to be with me last night, right?”

He nodded. “I like kissing you...” he said softly. “You’re actually my first kiss.” Trusting Missouri and her promise that Dean won’t be mad he admitted, “I like you. I _**really **_like you. I don’t know if what I’m feeling is what love is supposed to feel like, but Dean, honestly, all I keep thinking about is when are you going to flip the switch?”

“Flip the switch?”

He nodded. “When will you come home one night and decide that I didn’t mop the floor correctly and punch me? When are you going to slap me for spilling the orange juice one of these mornings? When are you going to punish me because Emma cried for too long?”

To say he was stunned was an understatement. He saw the guy fidgeting. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“I have to use the restroom,” Castiel answered.

“Go,” he told him. “You don’t have to wait for my permission. It’s that door right there.”

He followed where Dean pointed and stood. He walked to the door and stopped. “Here?”

He nodded. “That’s it, Sweetheart. Take your time.”

He walked into the room and shut the door. Dean looked at Missouri. “What do I do?”

Missouri looked at him. "I think you need to decide if you want to give this a shot first."

"I mean at first I didn’t want to put myself out there, but I think caring about him was out of my hands.” He sighed. “There’s something...there’s something about him that makes me want to believe that this time it’ll be different. So, Mama, I wouldn't have kissed him or done any of what we did last night if I didn't want to give this a shot. Even if caring about him, getting intimate with him and possibly falling in love with him breaks my heart I think the biggest regret I’ll have is if I didn’t try.”

She smiled. She walked to him and sat in Castiel’s seat, facing Dean. “Then what you need to do is break your biggest rule and,” she tapped his chest, “open this up. I know you don’t do feelings, but with Castiel you will have to. You will also have to use this.” She tapped his lips. “You will have to talk to him, tell him things, open up to him. Trust him, Dean. I know with your history it’s hard to, but it’s hard for him to trust you too and as long as you create a safe space, somewhere where he can talk to you freely then that’s the only way he’s going to get through this.”

She sighed. “With abuse victims they have to feel safe, Dean. That’s all they want is to be safe. They want to go to bed safe, wake up safe and finally go about some kind of routine safely without the fear of putting a hair out of place and getting beat for it.” She smiled. “After what happened with Cole he’s not feeling safe and he’s doubting whether you’ll keep him safe, despite you telling him he is safe.”

“How do I do that?”

“Continue to lock the house down at night. Maybe set rules that make him feel safe. You have to remember even with you giving him freedom to do whatever, he has to know there’s some kind of structure. Rules and structure is what he’s used to. I’m not talking like curfew or anything like that. I mean like you getting him a phone. Have him text you when he’s on his way out of the house and when he comes home. And when you’re about to leave for the day kiss him goodbye, tell him when you’ll be home. If you’re going to be late call him or text him and let him know. When you’re leaving work to come home, text him or call him and let him know.” She sighed. “I know it may seem tedious, but--”

“No. If it’ll help Cas I’ll do it.” He looked at her. “I don’t want this one to happen like the others. I don’t want to fall for him and he leaves like the others had. I honestly think that I could fall hard for him and if that’s true then that would destroy me even more than Lisa and Cassie leaving me.”

She smiled lovingly at him. “I don’t see this one doing that to you. This one I see fighting to keep you. I see him being exactly who you’ve always wanted. All you have to do is let him in. He’s mistrustful of whether you’ll beat him for not getting the laundry done or feeding Emma the way you wanted.” Her smile stayed in place as Castiel walked out. Dean exhaled and vowed to be more open to the Omega and let him in. However will him allowing the Omega inside break his heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: For the couples upcoming Couples sessions, what do you think their "homework" should be with each other?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel have their shopping trip and Gabe gets an unexpected surprise.
> 
> Dean and Cas also go shopping. Dean's past appears and the Alpha gets a surprise of his own.

Sam and Gabriel left for their day of shopping when Dean and Castiel came back from Missouri. Now it has been about an hour into their shopping and Gabriel felt nervously happy. He was in the changing room now putting on a pair of jeans that he liked. He had never actually worn jeans. Everything he had brought to the house was everything with easy access.

It felt nice to actually wear clothes. To actually have pants on that had zippers and buttons. Except for the pants that he wore last night, the only pants he owned were pants with drawstrings and easily rippable. In the cart now were about 19 pairs of jeans, 3 pairs of black slacks and if he wants these then that would be 20 pairs of jeans. Sam said that the next thing would be finding him shorts. Then he’d get pajamas. It was probably is ridiculous to say this out loud, but it felt really good to have actual clothes and not have to worry about whether it would be accessible for his Alpha to rape him every day.

“Baby, how’s it going in there?”

He sighed and looked at the jeans in the mirror. He turned from side to side and sighed. He heard the knock and smiled. “You can come in.”

The knob turned and the door opened. Sam peeked his head in and he smiled. “Hey, Beautiful. Everything okay?”

“Yeah. I got lost in my thoughts.”

Sam came in and closed the door behind him. “Wanna talk about it?”

Gabriel bit his lip and looked up at him. He looked down at his hands and then up at him again. “I was just thinking that for the first time ever this experience is enjoyable and not anxiety-ridden or scary. Not to mention you’re listening to me about what feels comfortable and not going by what can easily be taken off.”

Sam wrapped his arms around his waist and smiled, kissing his nose. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself because I gotta admit seeing you model the clothes is a turn on.”

Gabriel laughed softly. He hadn’t felt this good in a really long time. He hadn’t known an Alpha could be like this. That a shopping trip could actually be all about him and not about what the Alpha wants. He rose up on his tiptoes and kissed his lips softly. “Thank you.”

He kissed him this time. “You’re welcome.” He backed out of his arms and looked at the jeans. “So, what do you think of these?”

“I like them,” he replied. “What do you think?” He faced the mirror.

“Well, I have two answers for that. One, it’s your decision and two, I have to admit you look incredible in anything you’ve been trying on today.” He kissed his shoulder.

Gabriel turned in his arms again and on a whim he cupped the back of his neck, bringing him to his lips. Sam moaned and Gabriel moved him against the wall. Soon, the kiss deepened and they touched everywhere. Pleasure pulsed through his veins as he felt Sam’s tongue tangle with his.

He moaned and pushed Sam’s shirt up a little, touching his stomach. He felt himself go slick both inside and all down his legs. He had never wanted an Alpha the way he wanted him. Feeling a little brave, Gabriel unbuttoned Sam’s jeans and pushed his hand inside the man’s pants.

Sam groaned when he felt the man’s hand go around his cock. He broke the kiss and his head fell back against the wall. “Oh, God…”

“You like that?”

“Oh, yeah.”

Gabriel pushed his pants down and took him in his hand. He pumped the smooth hard flesh, urging it to action. He felt antsy and skirmish. He wanted to feel the Alpha’s hands on him, around him.

Sam groaned as he felt the man’s hand work him so well. “God, Gabe, that feels so good. _So good_.” He felt the Omega squirm against him and he looked down at him. “Do you want me to touch you?”

“God, yes!” he exclaimed. “Please!” Gabriel anxiously waited for the man’s hand to go around him, but it didn’t. The whimper that began stuttered out when he heard the zipper on the new jeans. “S-S-S-Sam…?”

“Please?”

“Please?” Gabriel asked, confused. “Wha…?” Realization dawned. Keeping his voice down. “You want to go down on me?”

“Very much so,” he said and rubbed his hands up and down his legs and around. “I’ve wanted it since last night, but if you don’t…”

“But…but…but Alphas don’t--” his words died as the man pulled his pants down. He felt his heart hammering in his chest and his breath came out in pants as he felt the man’s hands caress up and down his legs. He felt his legs quake. “Oh, God…”

“May I?”

He nodded slowly, mesmerized by the thought that this Alpha was seriously going to go down on him and in public. He couldn’t believe this. This man couldn’t be real. He groaned softly as his underwear slid down his legs and past his knees. “Alpha, you don’t have--”

“I want to,” he said. He looked at the man’s cock and groaned himself. Despite the scars it looked amazing. “Damn, Baby…”

“I know,” he murmured. “It looks awful. It’s scarred and…”

“Shh…” he whispered. He placed a kiss on each of his thighs. He gently took him in his hand and stuck his tongue out, curling it at the tip.

Gabriel jerked in surprise at the sensation and he moaned.

Again Sam licked him as if he was testing him. He put his lips around the head of his cock. Gabriel moaned. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. He was right now standing in a changing room with an Alpha on his knees easing his way into a blow job. He groaned as his mouth went down. “Damn, Sam.”

He hummed and Gabriel groaned at the sensation. He groaned again as the man began working him. “Oh, shit, Sam…” He felt the orgasm beginning like last night and covered his mouth. He moaned into his hand as the man worked him as it was an ice cream cone. He screamed into his hand as he shot come into the back of Sam’s mouth.

The Alpha groaned as Gabriel’s come continued to come as he worked him. The Omega standing above him kept screaming into his hand. Finally with Gabe panting he removed his hand. “Holy…shit…Sam.”

“Was that good? I haven’t done it in a--”

He stared down at him. “It…It…It felt amazing!” He helped him to his feet and kissed him. “I have never felt **_**anything **_**like that before. Ever.”

A light knock sounded on the door and a hushed voice said, “Are you two almost done in there?”

Sam chuckled and Gabriel blushed. Sam kissed him. “Please don’t be embarrassed, Sweetheart.”

“I’m not really,” Gabriel admitted and realized he really wasn’t. “At least not with what happened with you, but I just realized that I initiated a sexual act in public without caring.” He looked up into his eyes. “I’ve never…”

Sam smiled. “Any time, Sweetheart. Now, let’s get you changed so that we can get more stuff.”

Gabriel pulled his briefs up and pulled the jeans off. “We’re getting more?”

He nodded. “Yes. Summers here get hot, Sweetheart. I don’t want you overheated too much and I plan on us doing a lot of fun summer dates together.” He held out Gabriel’s pants. “So finish getting dressed and we’ll head for the shorts.”

* * *

Castiel looked at himself in the mirror. He looked at Dean. “Do you like it?”

Dean looked at the outfit. After they had dropped Emma off with Missouri and Rufus, they went for the stores. He’d been watching the Omega try on outfits for an hour and he had to admit it was a really enjoyable experience. He’d watch Cassie and Lisa try on outfits throughout their relationships and quite honestly it had been boring as hell, but there was something about watching Cas do it that was highly enjoyable. He stood and walked to the nervous Omega. He wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. “I like it, Baby, but do you?”

Despite Cas’ earlier confession of him being inserted as the bad guy in Cas’ nightmares it had been an enjoyable day. He was taking what Missouri had said seriously and thinking of some safety ‘rules’ that Cas could follow. He saw him through the mirror nod and Dean smiled. “Then that’s all that matters. As long as you like it then nothing else matters.” He kissed his shoulder then his neck.

Cas suppressed the sigh that wanted to escape. During this entire trip Dean had been showing public displays of affection ever since they were in public. With Michael PDA was forbidden. He’d never known affection or even what it was until he got with Dean. Now as unusual as he had heard from Sam as it had been it felt really nice. It felt nice for the Alpha to hold his hand, or wrap an arm around him or something.

However, since they had entered the store the Alpha hadn’t stopped touching him or holding him or kissing him. Now that felt really good. Just like the kisses that he was placing on his shoulder and his neck. “I have to admit I actually like clothes. This stuff is definitely better than the weird gowns or whatever that he made me wear.”

“Good. I have to admit as good as you look out of them, Sweetheart, you look good in them too, _really_ good.”

He laughed softly and then moaned as he felt the Alpha’s teeth scrape against his mating gland. “Can I tell you something about him without upsetting you?”

Dean knew that talking about his former Alpha would help him move on. It would also show the Omega that he was nothing like him. “Sure.”

“Today has been a lot of fun,” he admitted. “Michael never let me outside or even to go on car rides with him or anything like that. It feels really good to be out with you like this. And I don’t mean to embarrass you or anything but I like the…”

Dean smiled and nuzzled his neck, whispering, “Let me guess….you like this…” he kissed his cheek, then his lips... “…and this…” he kissed behind his ear and trailed kisses down his neck. “…and this…” he scraped his teeth over the man’s mating gland.

“Yes…” he murmured.

“Dean?”

They both turned at the sound of the woman’s voice. Dean dropped one of his arms and turned to the beautiful African-American woman. “Hey, Cassie, how’s it going?”

“Good,” she looked at Dean, then at the dark haired man. “Who’s this?”

“This is Castiel. Cas, this is my ex, Cassie Robinson Edwards.”

Cas smiled. “Hello, Mrs. Edwards. Nice to meet you.”

“You too, Castiel.” She looked at him slyly. “I didn’t think you were into males, Dean.”

Dean refrained from rolling his eyes and looked at Castiel. “Why don’t you go get changed?”

Castiel nodded slowly. He walked back into the changing room and shut the door. Dean turned to Cassie. “What the hell do you want, Cassie?”

“I’m sorry. It just surprised me that you were all affectionate. You hardly kissed me in public when we were together.”

He exhaled deeply. “If my memory serves me usually affection is a two way exchange. Anyway, what do you care, huh? You’re married, Cassie. In fact, you cheated on me with him and now you’re going to question me on what kind of affection I decide to show someone I care about?”

She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when Cas walked up. She was surprised when his full attention went to the Omega. “You ready, Sweetheart?”

He nodded. “Did you want me to get the jeans?”

“Yes. Put them in the cart and then we’ll go to another part of the store.” Without looking back, he walked off with Cas, hand in hand. “Just so you know, she is one of the reasons why I was a little leery about you and I starting anything?”

He nodded. “If I may, what about now? Are we starting anything?”

He tilted his head down and whispered, “I hope so, because I don’t usually attempt to go down on other people otherwise.”

Castiel laughed softly, blushing a little. “Do you still want to do that?”

“What? Go down on you?” he murmured.

“Y-Y-Y-Yes,” he stuttered.

“Absolutely,” he answered. “I’ve been thinking about it since I almost did it when Em interrupted us.”

“Me too,” he admitted. He looked into his eyes. “I never met an Alpha who actually liked…”

Dean stopped him between shirts and sweaters and put his forehead to his. “Who what? Who gets horny just thinking about the fact that he’ll be the only Alpha who has ever touched you and who will get you off?”

A shiver slid down his spine. “Y-Y-Ye-Ye-Ye-sss,” he stuttered. He felt the slick slide down his thighs. “Where to now?” he asked trying to ignore how horny he was and how foreign it felt to him.

“Come on, Sweetheart, lets go find some shirts and things.”

* * *

Cas had never felt this good in a long time. They were on their way home. They had spent the entire day at the mall. The mall. He’d never actually been to a mall. He’d been to a department store before he manifested, but afterwards his entire life changed forever. He went from someone with freedom to an Omega with no freedoms at all.

Now, he was on the way home with his Alpha and all he could think about was the night before. The way he made him feel even if he scared him a little, but it was a good scared. It was that good scary excitement. The one he had heard so much about when an Alpha kissed you for the first time or when they made love to you for the first time.

Of course he wouldn’t know about the making love part, but maybe…just maybe this time…

Just the thought of what it would feel like with the Alpha buried deep inside of him made him squirm as slick drenched the hem of his pants. He squirmed again, the itch getting worse and worse.

Dean looked at him. He’d been trying to ignore the scent of aroused Omega since they had left the mall. Not to mention the honeyed scent coming from the man’s slick. Although his inner wolf wanted to take the man and make him his. He watched him squirm again. It was the 5th time he’d seen the Omega squirm in his seat since they left the mall. He slowed at the light and looked at the man. “You okay, Beautiful?”

He looked at Alpha and bit his lip as he tried to decide on whether to do what was playing in his head or let it go. Finally, coming up on a pull over, he knew it was now or never. “Dean, pull over.”

“What?” He slowed down, but looked at him. “You okay?”

“Alpha, pull over.”

Dean pulled over to the dirt road turn off and threw the vehicle into park. Dean looked at him concerned. “Baby?”

Without giving it much thought, Cas moved across the booth seat and straddled the Alpha. Dean looked into the man’s blue eyes and he saw the lust burning there. Cas looked down at him and moaned as he looked down at the sexy man below him. “Do you think anyone can see us?”

“Sweetheart?”

The only answer he gave him was his mouth possessing his. Dean moaned into his mouth and deepened the kiss as their tongues entwined. As their mouths ravished each other, Cas began to instinctively move, grinding his hips into him. Dean moaned and broke the kiss. “Wait…” he groaned. “Oh, shit…that feels amazing…wait, wait, baby.”

“What?” he panted. “Did I do something wrong?”

He shook his head slowly. “No, Baby, absolutely not.” He took his face in his hands and murmured, “I want you to do me a favor, okay?”

He nodded, their foreheads rubbing. “What?”

“Just like last night, you’re in charge, so you put my hands wherever you want them.”

He looked into his eyes and his jaw fell a little. “Really?”

He nodded. “Just like last night, you’re doing this voluntarily, right?”

“Yes,” he murmured. “I’ve wanted….”

He leaned up and kissed him. Their lips coming together in a hot slide, their tongues tangled again. Cas moaned. “Touch me!”

“You do it.”

He broke the kiss and took Dean’s hands by the wrists and put them on his pants buttons. Dean looked in his eyes. “Tell me. Say I want and then whatever you want me to do.”

“I want….I need…” he groaned in frustration. Why was it on the tip of his damn tongue, but he couldn’t say it? He looked into Dean’s green eyes sighed. He rose up a little bit and pulled his pants down. “Make me come, please?”

“Nothing I want more,” he said and ravished the man’s mouth. He gently took him in his hand and the Omega almost screamed.

“May I unbuckle you, Alpha?”

He nodded. “Whatever you want, Baby. I’m yours to do whatever you want with.”

He groaned and kissed him, dragging the kiss out. “You shouldn’t have gave me permission for that.” He unbuckled him and unbuttoned his pants.

Dean put an arm around him and pushed his jeans down--awkwardly--with the other. “Trust me baby, I’m not worried.” He smiled up at him. “Wanna feel something really good?”

He groaned as Dean slowly began pumping him again. “I already am.”

“Something that feels better.” He took Cas in his hand and brought himself closer. He took them both in his hand and began pumping them both.”

“Oh, holy…” he murmured as the sensations overtook him. “That feels really good!” He pushed Dean’s shirt up and ran his hands over his chest as the man pumped him harder. “Oh, God…you’re amazing!”

“You too,” he said and kissed him deeply.

He gripped his shoulders and threw his head back with a loud moan. “Dean!”

“I’m close. Are you going to come with me, Baby?”

“God, yessss!” he moaned.

Within seconds they both came. Dean groaned Cas’ name and Cas screamed. Their joint release was all over Dean’s hand. The Omega opened his mouth to apologize for being so messy when he watched the man actually put some of it in his mouth. He whimpered. That had to be the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. Feeling brave he took the Alpha’s hand and put 3 of his messy fingers in his mouth. He licked them clean and then kissed him.

Dean moaned against the salty tastes of their release on his tongue. He moaned as his head fell back. “You’re soaking my legs,” he breathed.

“And you love it,” he sassed back, laying his head on his shoulder.

“Mmm,” Dean hummed. “I do, a lot.” He kissed him passionately. “You ready to go home?”

He nodded. For the first time in a long time he could say he had a home. “Do I have to sit by the window or can I sit next to you?”

Dean knew what that was that about. He remembered reading in a textbook about omegas after sex. Most of them wanted to feel close to their Alpha afterwards. “Absolutely, please sit next t me.” He kissed him. “Let’s get ourselves back together and then we’ll go pick up our girl and find something for dinner.”

He nodded. He got himself back into his pants and buttoned them up. He curled up on the seat next to his Alpha and relaxed. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Dean said as he pulled out of the dirt lane.

“Will that be my last…?”

Dean dropped his arm over Cas and kissed his hair. “No. Remember when I told you that when we do become intimate be prepared to have sex most of the time?”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t just say that, Sweetheart. I’m a very sexual person, always have been and I hope when we do have sex that you’ll be just as into it as I know I will be, because I have to admit that orgasm is in one of my top ten.”

He smiled, feeling really good. He had pleased the Alpha. _Maybe Michael was wrong. Maybe I could please an Alpha._ He lifted his head and kissed his cheek. “It was my first orgasm and handjob.”

Dean chuckled. “You’re welcome.” He caressed his fingertips up and down his arm as he drove. He was glad that he finally found an Omega who didn’t mind cuddling and didn’t mind that he had this urge all the time to touch him.

Maybe this time it would bring them both a happy ending.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Cas' therapy sessions...
> 
> Memorial Day Celebration...
> 
> Talking about Michael's treatment takes Dean and Cas to a new step and new confessions...

“So, how’s the last two weeks been for you, Sweetheart?”

He nodded. It’d been a week since Dean and Cas had their moment in the car and there was several moments after that. Several very intense, passionate moments that Cas had never thought would actually happen with him. The Sunday after their Saturday out Dean had asked him to move into his room. A week later and he had never felt so good in his life. In the last week he had more orgasms than he had ever had in his entire life. Dean was caring and affectionate. Most of the time the affection was in their room, but Dean had other ways that he showed that he cared.

Like making breakfast for him in the morning and leaving it in the warming oven. The man may be an Alpha, but holy shit could he cook! In fact, tomorrow he was going to experience Dean’s **_**amazing **_**cheeseburgers. If they were as good as the breakfasts that the man had made for him then he had a feeling that he would have a food-gasm.

They were going to have a cook out where he and Gabriel would be meeting more of their friends and whom they considered their second family. Cas was a little nervous about meeting them. Missouri, Rufus, James and his family were going to be there also. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day. In the morning starting at about 9:30, 10 o’clock was the Memorial Day parade. After the parade they were going to go to the classic car show where Dean had put his car in the mix. It was actually exciting and he couldn’t wait to be out and about with him.

Finally he responded to Missouri. “Everything’s going well.”

She watched the blush cross his cheeks and she smiled. “I take it you and your Alpha are getting intimate?”

He nodded. “I never…I never…knew that sex could feel this…_good_. Ever since that moment I told you about in the car…I have never felt like…” he sighed. “Sex has never been an enjoyable experience for me, Missouri. Like ever.”

“Do you know why that is?”

He exhaled slowly. That was one thing that he liked about Missouri. She always asked about what he thought of something and then advised him. “I think so.”

“Why?”

“Because…what I’m building with Dean is intimacy.”

“Right and because you’re building intimacy with him it’s going to be more enjoyable for both of you. That is why they say sex is a good way for an Alpha and Omega to connect, because you’re adding on to that intimacy you’re building. The two of you are connecting on one of the deepest levels that a couple can connect.” She smiled at him. “Good job for recognizing the difference, Sweetheart. Do you remember why I said that was important?”

He nodded. “Because intimacy is important. It’s what helps Dean and I be different than most Alpha-Omega couples because it lets us both know we’re not in this because of our biology but because we care about each other. The life we’re building together and with Emma.”

She smiled, nodding. “Right. How’s opening up to Dean going?”

He fell quiet at that moment and shrugged like James and Dean did when they were growing up trying to get out of trouble. He lifted his eyes to her and her heart broke. She leaned forward and squeezed his hand. “Sweetheart, I asked if it would be easier to do it here.”

“I know, but I…I feel that he won’t look at me the way he does now if I tell him what Michael did to me then.”

“I know it’s scary, Cas, honey, but he needs to know why that building this intimacy is so important to you. Why building a relationship that isn’t based on what you told me you and Michael were based is so important to you.”

She was right. It was very important to him to build something that was completely the opposite from what he was to Michael. He exhaled deeply. “Do you think it’d be horrible to do it today while we’re at the Memorial Day Celebration?”

“I think you should do it wherever you feel comfortable, Castiel.”

* * *

They found a spot with Sam and Gabriel and near 3 people he didn’t know well. He inched himself closer to the Alpha as they approached the group. Dean whispered into his hair, “It’s okay, Baby. Remember when I told you that we were raised by three moms?”

He nodded. Dean’s smile widened. “Well, they’re it.”

“Dean!”

Castiel watched as Jo bounced up and hugged Dean tightly, while the beautiful brunette older woman stood up and hugged Dean too. The rest of the family hugged each other and then Dean said, “Cas, meet my godfather, Bobby Singer, his wife Ellen and daughter, Jo. Guys, this is Castiel.”

Ellen smiled and hugged him. “Welcome to the family. How has my boy been to you?”

“Thank you and he’s been amazing.” He looked at Ellen. “Compared to the last Alpha I was with he’s a dream come true.”

“Aww,” Jo teased.

“Jo,” Dean snapped out. “Not cool.”

“What?”

Bobby looked at his daughter. “Your brother’s right. Castiel was answering your mother’s question. Besides, you should know it’s not a good idea to tease someone.”

“Your dad’s right.” Ellen hugged him. “Don’t mind Jo. She has a tendency to go overboard to embarrass your Alpha because she thinks it’s funny to do it.”

He opened his mouth to say something but mentally thanked Emma as she began whimpering. He walked around to the stroller and bent down to comfort her. Ellen walked up to the stroller. “May I hold her?”

Cas lifted his eyes to Dean and he smiled. “I don’t mind, Baby, but it’s up to you. If you feel comfortable then let her. If not then I’m sure Ell won’t mind playing with her there.”

He looked at Ellen and smiled, as he stood. He took the baby out of the stroller and carefully passed her to Ellen. “Keep an eye on how much sun she’s getting. I’m trying to reduce her exposure to the sun.”

She nodded. She loved the fact that the man was being so conscientious about the baby. “Good idea. Too much sun came make her sick.”

Jo’s brow furrowed. “Really?”

Castiel and Gabriel both nodded. “Yeah. It’s the heat. It ups her body temperature and can cause heat exhaustion which can mimic her being sick to her stomach,” Gabriel answered.

“I never knew,” Jo replied.

Gabriel looked at everyone and then at Sam. “I’m sorry. I didn’t--”

“It’s okay, Baby. Remember I told you you never have to worry about punishments with me and definitely not in the way that he punished you.” He took his hand and waved with the other. “Just like with Missouri, Rufus and James--these guys are family. You can say what you want or need to.”

Bobby tapped the Alphas’ knees. “Come on. Let’s go get something to drink, Boys.”

Dean nodded. He stood and looked at Cas. “What do you want? Soda?”

He nodded. “Please?”

He smiled and kissed him. “Okay. Be back soon.”

As they headed to the concession stands to get sodas for everyone, Bobby took the moment to talk to his boys. “So, guys, are we actually giving them an honest to goodness shot or what?”

Dean looked above Bobby’s head at his little brother. They knew they couldn’t lie to him, not Bobby. He was their father more than their own father and they knew he wouldn’t take too kindly to them lying to him. He stopped their 2nd father and said, “I know I am.” He sighed. “I’m scared out of my mind about him doing what Cassie and Lisa did, but…” his voice trailed off. “.…we have this connection.” He shrugged. “I don’t know how to describe it any better than that.”

Bobby turned to Sam and the young Alpha shrugged. Like Dean he couldn’t lie to him either so he conceded, “I’m giving it a shot.” He sighed. “I have to. There’s just something about him…that tells me I will regret it if I don’t.” He looked down for a moment then back at Bobby. He sighed. “I really like him.” He looked at him. “Do you think it’s possible…” he shook his head. “Never mind. It’s not important.” He pulled his wallet from his pocket and stepped up into the line.

Dean and Bobby exchanged knowing glances. Knowing all too well what the kid was trying to say he stepped up behind him and whispered, “It’s okay to be falling in love with him.”

Sam shook his head. Dean tilted his head in his brother’s direction. “Why not?”

“Because.”

Bobby turned him to face him. “Why?” He shot him a glare. “And don’t you dare lie to me.”

“Because this time…” he lifted his eyes to Dean and Bobby. “I believe this time is it.” He looked at them. “I think he’s…”

Bobby nodded. “Have you boys been talking to Missouri?”

They nodded. “And so have Cas and Gabriel,” Dean added.

“Good. Let’s get some drinks and get back.”

About 10 minutes later, they were back where their family was when Dean looked up to see Lisa talking to Castiel. He growled and slid his eyes to Bobby and Sam. He could see Cas getting uncomfortable as he tried to move toward Ellen to take Emma. Dean walked over to where his Omega and his child was. He put the sodas into the stroller cup holders and ignored Lisa as she spoke. He walked up to Cas and took his face in his hands and possessed his mouth almost instantly.

Cas moaned in surprise, stiffening for a moment and then relaxed into the kiss. Cas brought one of his hands up and tangled his fingers in the hair at his neck as the Alpha seemed to be non-verbally trying to tell the Omega that had approached him something.

“Damn,” Jo muttered as she watched the kiss go from one extreme to the next and it looked like the Alpha wanted to possess him. “What the hell?”

Lisa cleared her throat. She glared at the couple who were making out in front of the entire town. She folded her arms in front of her and tapped her foot impatiently.

Finally the couple came apart and Dean lingered on the Omega’s lips. “Whatever she was saying to you don’t listen,” he murmured and Cas nodded. He kissed him again. He turned to face Lisa and gave her a hard look. “What do you want, Lisa?”

She smirked up at him, flirtatiously. “I came over to see your baby girl.”

“And Cas told her no,” Jo told him.

“To which Lisa was informing him that you’d agree with her.”

He looked at Lisa and said, “If Cas doesn’t feel comfortable with you being near our child then I stand behind him.”

“You can’t be serious?” Lisa muttered.

He nodded. “Very.” He looked into her eyes. “Sorry, Lisa, but you lost the right for me to defend you on anything when I walked into our room and saw you going at it with whatever-his-name-is.”

“You’re still angry about that?”

He shook his head, however, Cas spoke, “He has no reason to be angry anymore. You made your decision and I guess for that I should thank you. So, thank you for being an idiot.”

Cas didn’t see the surprised expressions, but he heard the spittake from behind him and the coughing--both coming from Sam and Gabe. He felt an arm go around his waist as the Alpha put a hand on Emma’s stroller. Dean spoke this time. “Is there something in particular you wanted?”

“Just to see the baby, but he wouldn’t let me look. Which I think is very selfish of him.”

“She’s his daughter,” Ellen told her. “Cas isn’t just going to hand her over to someone he doesn’t know. Why don’t you go find your fiance? You remember him? The one you cheated on my boy with and left him for?”

The sound of the first part of the parade began heading their way. “Oh! Dean, it’s starting!” Cas said excitedly. He couldn’t help that he was excited. This was going to be his first parade and town event in 15 years.

Dean smiled kissing his neck. “Okay. Sit down, Baby. I’ll get the Princess.”

He nodded. He took his seat on the 2-person camping loveseat. Dean took Emma from Ellen and sat down himself. He looked at Lisa who seemed pissed that no one was paying attention to her. “What, Lisa?”

She sighed heavily and walked off, muttering, “Nothing.”

Dean nodded. “Bye.” He took Cas’ hand as the start of the parade came into their eye line. It felt kinda nice to have someone go to bat with him like Cas just did.

* * *

Dean popped the trunk on the Impala and grabbed a rag from the package that sat in the back with a container of wax. Cas looked at Gabriel. “Would you mind keeping an eye on her for me? I want to talk to Dean for a second. I’m hoping he’s not upset because I sassed Lisa or whatever.”

He nodded and walked to where the stroller was, where the little girl slept. Dean walked around to the front of the car and began waxing it to a beautiful shine. He looked up when seen a shadow approach them. He smiled. “Hey, Sweetheart.”

“Hi,” he murmured. He leaned into him. “Are you mad or upset with me?”

Dean blinked at him a little surprised. “For…?”

“Sassing Lisa. I mean, I didn’t--” his words muffled against Dean’s fingers and he stopped.

Dean looked into his sapphire blue eyes. He bent his head down and kissed him. He caressed his cheek softly. “No…I could never be mad at you for that.” He pressed his forehead to his. “It felt nice to have someone defend me.” He sighed softly. “It hasn’t happened a lot. I’m usually the one who has someone’s back than they are to have mine. Sam, Bobby and Benny don’t count. They’re family, but everyone else…”

He smiled, he got braved and kissed the Alpha. He caressed a hand on his chest. “I hope someday you believe me when I say this but I will always have your back.” He kissed him. “I will always support you one-hundred and ten percent. Not only because you’re my Alpha and the father of the little girl that I’m beginning to think of as my own but because…” he lifted his eyes to his sunglass covered eyes. “…you’re my best friend.” He exhaled. “I’ve come to trust you in a way I never trusted Michael and I want you to know that.”

He smiled. “Thank you. I will support you also, doesn’t matter what happens you’ll have me by your side through anything.” He kissed him. “And you have no idea how much I love the fact that you’re in love with Emma as much as I am and knowing that you think of her as your own…” He sighed. “Cas, Baby, I hope you know I cherish the trust you’re putting in me and I never ever want to do anything that would make you doubt me in any way.”

He smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck. “There is something else, too. Something that I’ve been opening up to Missouri about in therapy and she believes that you need to know. It’s about Michael and our sexual…”

He nodded. “Okay. If you’re feeling up to it tonight after the town cook out and Emma goes to bed then we’ll talk about it, okay?”

He nodded. “ I would really like that.” He sighed heavily. “Would it be okay with you if I took Emma around town with me or do you need me here?”

He shook his head. “I want you near me all the time, but you don’t need to be with me. If you and Emma want to explore our town then go ahead.” He pulled his wallet from his jeans and held out a $50 dollar bill to him. “Enjoy yourselves and have fun.” He kissed him. “Please make sure you’re back by six, okay? That’s when the car show is over and I thought that’s when we could go eat.”

He nodded. He looked at his phone and noted the time. “I should be back by then. I’m not going far. I just want to check out more of the town. Benny told me there was a bookstore and I thought maybe I could get some books for Emma and myself.”

He smiled. He kissed him and whispered, “You’ve got to be the sexiest bookworm I know.” He kissed him again. “Okay. I’ll see you in a little while.” He knew that Cas needed him to say this--that was one thing that he learned in their 2 sessions of couple’s therapy--that the Omega needed to have his freedom but also Alpha direction. “Please keep your phone where you can hear it or get to it. If anything happens and I mean _anything_ call me, okay?”

He nodded, smiling. “I promise.” He walked back to Gabriel and took Emma’s stroller. He smiled at Sam and Gabriel. “You two have fun at the movies. I read online that the movie’s really good so have fun.” He squeezed his brother’s hand and then walked off with his daughter.

* * *

“So is it true?”

Dean looked up from buffering Baby shiny and saw his parents standing there, his father didn’t look pleased. “Is what true, dad?” he asked and straightened.

“The rumors I’ve been hearing from both your exes--”

“Well, if it’s coming from them probably not,” he muttered.

“So you don’t have a male Omega or a daughter your mother and I never knew anything about?”

Dean’s heart thudded in his chest. He was dreading this moment right here. He knew with as small as Arcadia was it was only a matter of time before they found out, but he wanted to hold out on it for awhile longer. “Oh, well, I don’t see what his main gender has anything to do with it, but yes, it’s true on both accounts.”

Mary narrowed her eyes as she studied her oldest son. “So does that mean that Sam does too?”

He nodded. He shot Cas a text telling him to not come back quite yet if he was planning on it. “Yes.” He leaned on the car. “And before you ask, no you can’t see either of them. At least not right now.”

“And why’s that?” John wanted to know.

“Well, one, Emma’s **_**my **_**daughter and I want to limit her access around you.” He glared at him. “You’re a drunk, dad. Always have been. My daughter will not grow up around what I did. She will not know what it feels like to be scared whether I would ever raise a hand to her.” His gaze narrowed. “And no you can’t meet Castiel either. He’s been through enough--”

“You got a damaged Omega?”

Dean growled. “He’s not damaged!” He felt a hand on both his shoulders and looked from his left to his right and saw both Bobby and Ellen on both sides of him. “He’s been through a lot, dad.”

Ellen shook her head. “You don’t have to explain yourself, Sweetheart.” She glared at both of them. “It’s their decision if they want you anywhere near their Omegas and Emma.”

The younger Alpha glared at him. “Castiel is amazing. He’s the strongest person I’ve ever known. What he’s been through and to still have hope like he does…”

John groaned. “Oh, Dear God…you’re falling in love with him.”

“So what?” Bobby snapped. “It’s his right. Leave it alone, John. They don’t live under your roof anymore.”

Dean glared at his father. “I don’t want you or mom anywhere near Cas or our daughter…am I clear?”

“Our daughter?” Mary asked. “So, he’s the Omega father?”

He nodded. “Yes,” he said it without a moment’s hesitation. And he felt that way too, whether his parents liked it or not.

* * *

At about 9PM that night, Dean and Cas finally pulled themselves upstairs to bed. Dean fell face first onto the bed and Cas heard the heavy sigh. He pulled the t-shirt up over his head and gave into his Omega. He walked over to Dean and tapped his side gently. “Take your shirt off and move up to the pillows.”

“What?”

“Take your shirt off and move up to the pillows. I was going to massage your back.”

He rolled onto his back and gently pulled Cas down with him. The Omega straddled him. Dean had no idea what it was but he couldn’t stop touching him. Ever since they became intimate it was like the urge became even stronger. “If you want to talk then a massage right now isn’t a good idea.”

He smiled. “I had fun today. Thank you for letting me go.”

“Of course,” he murmured and caressed his legs.

Cas looked into his eyes and prayed that he didn’t stop looking at him or touching him like this after he told him about Michael. “Missouri thinks that I need to tell you about Michael and what he put me through and why to me it’s so important that we’re building our relationship the way we are.”

“What do you think?”

He nodded. “I want to tell you. I just…”

“What?”

He sighed as Dean rose up to sitting up. “I don’t want you to stop…” he sighed again. “I don’t want us to change once you find out, because I was a completely different person with him than I am with you.”

“Cas, baby, I would love for you to open up to me about that, but only if you feel comfortable.” He caressed his face. “How I feel about you will not change because you tell me about how much of an abusive Alpha Michael was.” He kissed him. “Just try.”

He exhaled. “I was with Michael for several years and from the start he was abusive. Not only with our first time together--which wasn’t something to write home to mom about as they say--I was raped within hours of Michael acquiring me. The physical abuse happened almost immediately after that because I was crying after he had finished.” He exhaled. “I was so sore that night. So very sore. Sex with him was like that. Painful and scary. I don’t remember a time that I wasn’t afraid every time he wanted to be intimate with me. Thankfully it didn’t happen often because according to him I “sucked” in bed which made me a disgraceful Omega.”

He continued recounting the abuse after abuse he suffered from Michael. The man was sadistic. He’d use intimacy as a way to get what he wanted. Which if he knew anything about Omegas besides being a hole to shove his knot into then he’d know that Omegas needed intimacy. Omegas needed to feel connected to their Alphas emotionally, mentally and physically. When Cas finished recounting everything Michael did to him, he was in tears and Dean was hurting for him and angry.

“Okay, Baby, do me a favor, take a couple of deep breaths.”

The Omega did as he asked. Dean smiled. “That’s a good boy.” The entire time he didn’t stop touching him. He placed kisses everywhere. “I’m so proud of you for letting me in, for trusting me as much as you do. I will gain your trust completely and I promise you that our relationship will be different than the one you had with Michael.”

“You still want to?”

Dean adjusted and looked into his eyes. “Of course I do. What you endured with him has made you the man you are now and I’m really beginning to care about that man.”

Cas looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity there and his heart soared in his chest. The man was absolutely amazing. He took his mouth instantly and their tongues tangled. He felt the slick gush out of him and he moaned as Dean flipped him on his back. Dean pulled back and looked into his eyes. His heart fluttered in his chest. “God your beautiful,” he murmured.

Cas smiled, blushing a little. He moved his hands down to the hem of the Alpha’s shirt and pushed it up. Dean took it from there and pulled it up over his head. He went back to kissing him and the Alpha flipped him to being on top of him. “Stand up, Baby. You’re too wet to be wearing clothes.”

Cas groaned. If Michael had said it he’d be afraid but when Dean said it it turned him on. He stood on shaky legs and unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his legs. Dean pulled them off and threw them to the floor. He took his mouth again and their tongues tangled. Cas moaned, his body writhing beneath the Alpha. He couldn’t help it. There was something about him that he wants him the moment that their lips connect.

Dean rolled him back on his back and rose up. He unbuttoned his own jeans and pulled them down with his underwear. When he laid over him, Cas moaned. “God, Cas, you feel amazing against me.”

“You too,” he panted. He gasped as he felt their cocks rub against each other.

Dean kissed down his neck and torso. He gently took him into his hand and began working him. Cas arched off the bed.

“Damn,” he muttered, desire coursing through him.

Dean looked up his body and whispered, “May I try something new that I think you need to try?”

He nodded. Dean continued the kisses and the handjob. He slipped his hand between the Omega’s ass cheeks and Cas arched again, crying out. Once his fingers were slicked up to his satisfaction he slid his fingers along his hole. “I’m going to finger fuck you, but if you feel at all uncomfortable--”

Cas looked down at him. “You mean you’re going to stick your fingers inside….?”

He nodded. “Yes, I think you need the release, Sweetheart.” He looked into his eyes. “If you don’t want to then that’s fine we’ll go back to--”

“No!” he exclaimed a little too eagerly. “I do. It’s just that I’ve never known an Alpha so willing to make me feel comfortable or to take their time like you do.”

He smiled at him. “I would love nothing more than to make love with you, but we’re going at your pace. I told you that I cherish your trust in me and I will never do anything to wreck that.”

Castiel smiled and leaned up, taking his mouth with his own. “Go for it.”

He smiled and pushed him back gently. He went between his legs and placed kisses on the inside of his thighs and the Omega moaned. He stuck his tongue out and licked the slick that coated them. He slicked up his fingers again and this time took his middle finger and carefully inched it inside.

Cas had never felt something so amazing before and he arched off the bed. “Dean…”

“Does that feel good?”

“God yes….” he murmured.

Once he was all the way inside, he began to slowly pump in and out of him. He watched as the Omega enjoyed the sensations sweeping through him at once. He watched the slick gush out of him like a broken dam and pumped faster.

“Oh, Dean!” he screamed as pleasure pulsed through his veins and knotted in his stomach. He fisted the sheets and subconsciously rocked into his finger.

“That’s it, Baby. Do whatever feels natural for you, that’s it. I’m going to do a second finger, okay?”

“Mmm-hmm,” he hummed in agreement.

This time he took his pointer and middle finger and gently pushed them into him. The Omega groaned. He worked in and out of him until the Omega was a moaning, writhing mess then finally the orgasm crashed to the surface and Cas screamed as his release made a mess of himself and their bed. He slammed into the bed, euphorically exhausted. “Shit…” he muttered, then groaned.

He looked down his body to see Dean licking his thighs clean and his stomach. He placed an open-mouthed kiss on his stomach. “You okay?”

Cas looked at him. “Okay? Dean, I’m fucking fantastic!”

He laughed softly. He moved up his body and kissed him. “I know I say this every time but watching you come is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

He laughed and rolled on top of him. “If that’s going to feel like that all the time then I’m all for doing it as much as we can.”

He laughed and leaned up, kissing him. “Trust me, when we get there, Sweetheart you will never be one complaining about our lack of a sex life, okay?”

He nodded. He ground his hips into his erection. He hummed and leaned forward. “I think you need a release too, Alpha.”

“Only if you want to,” he told him over the moan escaping from his lips.

He looked into Dean’s eyes as he said, his voice dropping an octave, “I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t want to, however…” he lifted a little and took Dean in his hand and aligned him and impaled himself on the Alpha, releasing a moan obscene that it made the Alpha harder inside of him.

Dean groaned and his heart pounded. He was finally inside of him! He looked into Cas’ eyes and saw the passion there. “You feel incredible!”

“You too,” he moaned as his hips rocked. He reached for the Alpha’s hands and entwined their fingers. “I didn’t want to wait any longer after the way you made me feel. Plus, I think,” he moaned again as he rocked his hips, “you needed the reward.”

He laughed. “Oh, is that what you’re doing?” he teased. “Rewarding me?”

“And myself,” he replied and let nature take over as he lifted himself up and came back down on him. He took Dean’s hands and put them on his hips. “I’m going with instinct here,” he murmured, before kissing him.

The Omega began rocking his hips back and forth and moving up and down. The sensations rolling inside of him. “God, this feels incredible!”

“Amazing!” he groaned as he met each grind of Cas’ hips with the rise of his own.

After a few minutes of murmured encouragements and praises the room was soon filled with the sounds of mating as skin met skin, groans matched groans and without knowing it both Alpha and Omega told each other how they really felt without words.

Heart pounding, body quivering, he saw stars as his orgasm hit full force and he screamed Dean’s name. Seconds later, the Alpha came with a growl so intense that it made Cas have another orgasm too. After his convulsions eased, Cas collapsed into Dean’s chest, panting.

Dean moaned and forced his arms up and around the Omega. That was the most amazing sexual experience of his life. He had never felt like that before, had never felt anything like that before. Watching him and feeling it himself…it was incredible. “Damn, Cas.”

“Yeah,” he panted. “Please don’t let that be the last time…”

“Nope,” he answered. “Trust me that will be repeated, Baby. Look at me.”

He lifted his head and looked into his eyes. Dean smiled. “That has been the most amazing experience of my life there is no way in hell I would prevent either of us from experiencing that again. As far as I’m concerned I think we should do it at least twice a day--once before I leave for work and once before we go to bed.”

He laughed, blushing a little. Dean smirked. “Imagine how well we’re going to sleep now?”

That cracked the blushing laugh into a full laugh as he rolled off of the Alpha. He curled into his side. He drew doodles into his chest as he murmured, “There is no way I’m ever giving you up. You’re the most amazing human being in the world and if,” he lifted his eyes to his, “I’m being totally honest with myself I have to admit that I think I’m falling in love with you, Dean and that scares the Hell out of me.”

“Me too,” Dean admitted. “I think I started to fall from the moment of that first conversation and it scares me too, because as much as I know that you won’t and as much as you tell me I’m still afraid I’m your jump off Alpha before you find your ‘soulmate’.”

He shook his head. “No. That could never happen.”

“I believe you,” he said and wrapped his arms around him.

And he did…and he hoped that belief wouldn’t be misplaced, because he wasn’t so sure he could bounce back from this one.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas' morning...they decide to take a step into their future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you for your support. I know this is shorter than my usual chapters for this story, but it's a dip in and it's fluffy. I don't know when I will be able to go back to it though, so updates will be slow...

Castiel awoke the next morning with a moan as he stretched. Last night was amazing! They had made love about 3 more times after that first time. He could honestly say he had been worshipped last night. Every part of his body had been thoroughly loved and it felt really good. He smiled and rolled to face Dean. The Alpha looked so handsome and peaceful sleeping. He watched as he burrowed more into the pillows. He reached over and caressed his fingers over his cheek. 

His stomach flipped with excitement as a sexy satisfying thought entered his mind. On a whim, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the Alpha’s lips. He smiled as he watched the Alpha’s green eyes fluttered open. He hummed. “Good morning, Beautiful,” he murmured groggily.

“Good morning, Handsome.” As he watched him a tiny bit of panic fluttered in his chest. What were they now? Were they a couple? Was he expected to do this all the time, even when he wasn’t feeling up to it? What would happen if they mated like they had talked about last night? Would he be expected to have babies right away?

Dean’s nose wrinkled at the smell of burnt maple bacon. He opened his eyes fully and watched as the Omega bolted upright panting.  _ Oh, hell _ . He was having a panic attack. He sat up and looked into his blue eyes. “Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay. Whatever it is we’ll work it out.” He moved closer to him and moved into him to let the Omega scent him. “Hey, Baby, please, just take slow breaths.” He smiled as he watched him do just that. “That’s so good, Baby. That’s so good. I’m so proud of you.” Moments later, he felt arms go around him and the Omega’s nose went into his neck. He rubbed his back in comfort. “It’s okay, Baby. Everything will be okay, I promise. Whatever it is we’ll fix it together.”

Cas scented the Alpha and immediately felt the calm that came over him. His hammering heart slowed down and his breathing started to get back to normal. He sighed. “Sorry Alpha.”

“No reason to be sorry, Baby. No reason at all.”

Cas pulled back and looked into his eyes. “For some reason, I started freaking out about stuff I know you’re not--”

Smelling his scent starting to smell burnt again, he interjected. “You’ve still got a lot of things to work through, Baby and that means with me too and that’s okay. We’ll get through it just like we have been.” He started kissing his face and looked at him. “Will you tell me about what got you freaked out?”

“Well, I was going to wake you up...if you hadn’t realized when questions started creeping in which made me panic. What are we now? Are we together as a couple or am I still just the Omega? Am I expected to do this all the time, even when I’m feeling up to it? What would happen if we mated? Would I be expected to have babies right away?”

Dean’s eyes went big for a minute and then he nodded. “Okay. First I know you were trying to wake me up. I was actually going to start lazily making love to you. As for those questions, that’s a lot of freak out in a few minutes.”

Cas laughed, then sighed. “I know.”

“But let’s see...I think I can answer a couple of those questions with one answer. “We’re together...at least I hope we are. We’re a couple and you are my Omega. But I don’t mean that the way that Michael meant it. You’re my Omega. You’re the one I would like to spend my life with, someday mate with and maybe when Emma’s three or four years old we can have another baby. I’d like to mate with you, but when we do we’ll exchange bites--”

“We will?” he asked a little surprised. Most Alphas didn’t want the claim on them. 

“Yes,” Dean said. He took his hands. “I want to belong to you in every way possible. From the mating bite to the gold band. Baby, we’re partners already with raising Emma and I want to be partners with every aspect of our life together. It’s your choice, but I don’t want what we’re building to be like you had with Michael. You’re not my sex slave or maid. You’re my partner. And I would never ever force you to do something you wouldn’t want to do. If you weren’t in the mood to make love then we won’t. I promise you that just because you said you weren’t feeling up to it it won’t force me to go out and cheat on you.” He caressed his cheek. “You’re it for me...as long as you’ll have me.”

Castiel smiled, his heart fluttering. This man was absolutely amazing. He straddled him and looked into his grass-green eyes. He bent his head and their lips connected almost instantly. His lips were warm and sweet on his. He quivered at the sweetness of his kiss. He had never been kissed like this....as if he mattered. And he knew with Dean he did. Wanting to deepen the kiss he whimpered into the recesses of his mouth.

Taking the invitation he knew he was giving, he swept his tongue inside to caress the walls of his delicious mouth. The taste of his was addictive and oh, so sweet at the same time. Their tongues danced together in a silent melody, that was so sweet that they both moaned. The Omega broke the kiss long enough to say, “Make love to me.”

His heart thudded in time to the butterflies in his stomach. “This time you’re gonna ride me.”

He moaned and kissed his lips. “I’ve never been very good at that,” he admitted. “My hips don’t rotate right.”

“Well, from what I remember from the makeout/foreplay we did in the car your hips were rotating perfectly okay to me.” He caressed his face gently and whispered, “But if you don’t feel comfortable…” he wrapped his arm around his waist and flipped him onto his back. “We’ll just do it like this until you do feel comfortable.”

He kissed up and down his body and gently swirled his tongue around Castiel’s nipple, then around the other. The Omega moaned. He moved down his body and kissed both his thighs. He could smell the arousal wafting from him and he moaned. “Damn, Cas, you’re drenched already I can smell it.” 

He hummed in appreciation. “Only you,” he murmured.

Dean smiled. “I like knowing that. That I’m the only one that can make you so wet that it slides down your legs.”

“You’re pretty good for the ego too, Alpha,” he murmured. 

He slid a finger into him and Cas moaned. “Damn…” he murmured. 

Dean positioned himself between Cas’ legs and took the Omega’s cock into his hand as he continued to pump his finger in and out of him. Cas groaned as he felt a stroke of his hand and pumping of his finger. Was it possible for someone to implode into a huge ball of fire before you reach orgasm? “Oh, God...Dean….that feels so good.”

Feeling the now-familiar clench of his inner muscles Dean knew he was close. He moved between his thighs and he slid into him. They both moaned with the feel. Firebolts of desire raging through him as white light shot through the back of his eyes. He couldn't remember ever feeling something so right as the feel of him filling him, stretching him. He groaned with satisfaction.

He waited for his body to adjust before he started moving, first slowly and then faster. He moaned arching his body into his. He was bigger than Michael. Way bigger, not that it was a problem. He gripped his shoulders as he whispered into his ear, “Damn.”

His hips pistoned deeper and deeper into him until he was for sure they were soul to soul. He had never felt soul to soul with someone before. He had never felt this connected to someone in such a short time. To Dean, it felt incredible. To feel connected to someone, especially as profoundly connected as he did to Cas was the most incredible feeling in the world.

Hearing the Omega’s small gasps, groans and little whimpers kept pushing him into an erotic rhythm. Cas wrapped his arms tightly around him as their bodies responded as if they were made for each other. 

Soon, all that was heard was grunts, pants, the thumping of the bed hitting the wall and the erotic sound of their bodies coming together repeatedly. Feeling his orgasm clawing at him like a cat, he whispered into her ear, "Come with me, Baby. Come with me."

Almost instantly Castiel felt his entire body tighten as a full body orgasm took him. He screamed his name as Cas felt him stiffen, grunt and felt the glorious feeling of his knot locking inside of him. Cas screamed with the orgasm that hit him. “Alpha,” he moaned as the Alpha released inside him in a gush.

Dean collapsed against Castiel as he tried to even his breathing. Never had he felt completely surrendered to an Omega like this. But for Castiel, he’d do anything. “That was amazing,” he mouthed into his skin.

He was still breathing heavily as he said, “Absolutely. The hottest sexual experience of my life….not that I really have anything to compare it to.”

Knot still locked inside, Dean maneuvered just right so that he was lying beside him. He pulled him to him and kissed his shoulder. “I love you, Cas.”

He smiled and caressed his fingers up and down Dean’s arm as he contently said, “I love you, Dean.” He turned his head to look into the Alpha’s eyes. “And I mean it.”

He held him tighter and whispered into his skin. “I know, Baby.” He kissed his shoulder again and sighed, content. He’d never felt this settled before, ever. “What do you think of going on another picnic today? I was thinking we could maybe go to the botanical garden.”

“Why there?” he asked.

“Because they have a bee exhibit there. Something about how bees help our ecosystem or something like that.”

That was another thing Cas loved about the Alpha. He was so thoughtful. Like he knew that he liked bees so he kept an eye out for things involving bees so they could enjoy them together. He burrowed in tighter and gasped when cum shot into him again. “Oh, wow…”

He smiled into his shoulder. “Sorry.”

“No, you’re not.” He laughed softly. 

Dean propped himself up and asked, “How would you feel about moving?”

“Moving where?”

“Well, there’s this house I’ve been looking at for a while…” he sighed. “Never mind.”

“Don’t do that, Dean. Talk to me, please. What were you thinking?”

He sighed. “Living in the house with Sam was convenient. We didn’t have anyone and we didn’t have families. It was easiest to tell people we would just have our families in the house with us, but…”

He heard the slight pop that Dean’s knot made as it slid out and he flipped to face the man he loved. “But what?”

“But now with Emma and you...I think it would be good for us...for us in building our relationship, our life together to be in our own house.” He sighed. “Am I making any sense?”

Cas smiled. “You’re making perfect sense, Alpha and I love the idea. Something we could make our own. Have our own space. Bond.”

He smiled and shifted to where they were face to face. “I also had an ulterior motive too.”

“Really?” Cas asked. “What?”

“Our own space so that if the mood strikes us while Emma’s still sleeping then we can have sex in the kitchen or make love in the living room and no one will interrupt us but our daughter.”

Cas smiled and let the Alpha roll him on his back as he rolled on top of him. “That sounds fun.” And it did. He didn’t think he’d ever say something like that about sex with an Alpha ever, but Dean was an entirely different Alpha. He spread his legs and let the Alpha fall between his thighs. “I am most definitely looking forward to that. With as loud as I have been I’ve been worried about how uncomfortable I’m making Sam and Gabe.”

“We can soundproof our room so that we don’t wake up Emma or any other children we have. That way you can be as loud as you want and so can I.”

He laughed softly and wrapped his arms around his neck. “You did get kinda loud last night.” He smiled up at him. “I liked it, but I don’t know if our brothers did.”

He laughed. “Probably not.” He dipped his head down for a kiss and their cocks brushed together. Dean smiled when he heard Cas gasp. “Someone a little oversensitive?”

He shook his head. “No. Extremely turned on,” he admitted. “It’s the weirdest thing. I thought if we ever got to this point that I would be afraid, but I’m not. You make me feel safe in a way I’ve never felt before...ever. It’s a perplexing feeling and a little overwhelming.”

Dean gently pulled on Castiel’s arms and the Omega dropped them to the bed. Dean took his hands, threaded their fingers together and brought them above his head. He kissed him so deep and so passionately that when he pulled back, Cas let out a breath. “Wow…” he whispered. 

As if she knew her daddies were trying to have a moment Emma started to whimper. Dean smiled and kissed Cas again. “I’ll get her. You jump in the shower. I’ll get her changed.”

“She needs a bath,” he murmured as the Alpha pushed himself up. Cas followed.

Dean nodded. “Okay. Well, you take a shower and we’ll bathe her after she eats.”

He smiled and kissed him. “Thank you.”

He pulled him to his feet and kissed him. “You’re welcome.” He left Castiel in the bedroom to get what he needed for his shower while he went to go get Emma.

* * *

Dean came downstairs and smiled when he saw Sam and Gabe embraced in an intimate hold with one another. Gabe was hovering over a frying pan. Sam was caressing the Omega’s arms and kissing his neck. “Good morning,” he said gently.

The 2 men looked up. Sam smiled. “Good morning.”

“Morning, Dean,” Gabriel said with a smile. “Cassie still sleeping?”

“Nope. He’s in the shower.” He went to the cupboard and started preparing Emma’s bottle. “Hey, Sammy, do you remember the other day when we were talking about selling the house and getting our own homes?”

Gabriel looked at Sam. “Are we moving?”

He shrugged. “Dean and I were talking about selling this house and getting separate homes. You and I finding one and Dean and Cas finding another.”

“So, we’d have our own space and...all that?”

He nodded. “Is that something you’d want?”

He nodded excitedly. “Yes.” He looked at Dean. “No offense to you and Cassie. I love you guys, but…”

“You want privacy, your own space?” Dean encouraged as he shook up the bottle, turning to his brother-in-law.

“Yeah,” Gabriel said. “I never got to set up a home before. I wasn’t allowed to. I was taught all these Omega things--cooking, decorating, making a home--but Asmodeus never let me…”

Sam walked over to him and flicked the knob on the stove. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because this was your home, Sammy. And at first I didn’t know what I was going to  ** _be _ ** to you and from what I learned you wait until you know your role in the Alpha-Omega relationship before you do anything.”

“We talked about that, right?” Sam asked softly as Dean walked over to the kitchen table to feed his daughter. “You’re good?”

He smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I’m more than good, Alpha.” He looked into his eyes and whispered, “I’d like to have our own place if my opinion counts.”

Sam smiled and kissed him. “Your opinion is always going to count, especially when it has something to do with our life together.” He kissed him again. “We can start looking if you would like to.”

“Please,” he said looking up at him. 

“Good morning,” Cas said as he came into the kitchen. 

“Good morning,” Gabriel and Sam said in unison. 

Dean smiled. “Look, Emmy, it’s Papa.” 

Cas felt his heart flutter at that. He was a Papa...finally. He couldn’t believe it. Sitting right there was his entire world, the 2 most important people in his life. He kissed her downy soft hair as Cas walked over to take her. He tilted his head up to kiss him. “Careful, she just ate.”

“Okay.” He gripped Dean’s sleep shirt and looked into his eyes. “I love you.”

Dean smiled and kissed him. “I love you. Be down in a few minutes and then we’ll get the Princess around and head out for the day.”

Cas sighed. More content than he had been in a long time. Feeling more loved than he had in a long time. 


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriel was floating on Cloud 9.

He was out in public with a strong, healthy and gorgeous Alpha. And he had never felt happier. He never went out in public with Asmodeus, but with Sam everything was different. How the Alpha treated him with such kindness, care and love it stole his breath. He never thought he could be cared for the way that Sam had been doing it.

They had had breakfast at home, then spent the rest of the morning, making plans for the rest of the day. However, there was one thing on their agenda for the day that the Alpha refused to tell him. It was going to happen after lunch at about 2:30 that afternoon. They stopped off at a bookstore so that Sam could pick up the books that he had ordered. They were currently walking through downtown Glory Falls. It was a beautiful town. Absolutely gorgeous and he loved the place.

He could picture a life with Sam here. Walking hand in hand, watching their kids run ahead to get to the park. It was a beautiful goal to get to. He pulled on his hand gently and looked up into the Alpha’s hazel eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked softly.

Gabriel smiled and rose on his toes. “Absolutely nothing,” he murmured before he pulled his head down to meet his lips. He moaned softly as the Alpha kissed him right back.

Sam lovingly tucked his hand behind his neck and slowed the kiss down to savor it. He pulled back and looked into the Omega’s eyes. He kissed him again. “Mmm,” he hummed. “That was amazing.”

“Incredible,” Gabriel told him. “How does kissing you become better every time we do it?”

He smiled and kissed him again. “I don’t know.” He kissed him again.

“So where are you taking me now?”

He smiled. “Somewhere that I think you’ll enjoy.”

He smiled up at him. “Lead the way, Sweetheart.”

He didn’t move though, he stopped and kissed him deeply. “I like that you call me that.”

They walked past a couple of stores and then stopped by a beautiful store with an etched glass display window. Sam wrapped his arms around his waist. “Read the store.”

Gabriel looked up and smiled, “Carrigan’s Candy Shop.” He laughed happily. “What are we doing here?”

He kissed his shoulder and whispered, “We’re going to go in here and you’re going to pick – in bulk – every one of your favorite candies.”

He turned in his arms and smiled up at him. “Are you serious?”

“Yes,” he said with a smile. “If I could afford it, I would give you the world, Baby. And it kinda broke my heart in a way when you told me that you hadn’t had sweets in almost twenty years.”

His heart fluttered just a little. This man was incredible. He knew that Sam would give him anything he wanted, and it touched him that he was going to fulfill his desire to have candy again. They’d talked about it after the Memorial Day Festivities. He had told Sam that he used to be a candy fiend when he lived with their parents and that when he started living with Asmodeus that had ended. It was one of the very first things that the Alpha took away from him.

But here he was at this moment about to take that one part of his old life back.

He excitedly took his hand and pulled him into the store. When he entered the store it was like his own version of Candyland. It was like stepping back in time to an old-fashioned candy store. “This is really cool.”

Sam smiled and kept his hand in his. “Madge and Edward have had this place for as long as I can remember.”

“Well, get whatever you want and as much as you want, Sweetheart. It doesn’t matter.” He kissed his shoulder. “Remember, we’re getting our own place. You’re gonna have to stock it up.”

He laughed and tilted his head up and the Alpha complied with a kiss. He turned in his arms, wrapped his arms around him and said, “You’re the most incredible man in the world.” His heart fluttered as the realization hit him. He was in love with the Alpha, his Alpha. “I love you.”

Sam’s heart swelled in his chest. The unexpected joy he was experiencing at this moment overwhelming him. He had never heard 3 words that were more sincere in his entire life. “I love you,” he said softly. He knew just by the tone of Gabriel’s voice that the Omega meant it. “I love you more than anything in the world.”

“Sam!”

Sam looked over to the checkout counter at Madge as she came over to greet him. “Hey, Madge, how’s it going?”

She nodded. “Good.” She smiled at Gabriel. “Who is this?”

He smiled. “This is my mate...and Omega, Gabriel. Gabe, baby, this is Madge Carrigan. She and her husband own this shop.”

Gabriel smiled. “You’ve got a beautiful store, Mrs. Carrigan.”

“Thank you, Gabriel.” She looked at Sam. “Go ahead and taste test whatever you would like.”

“Thank you,” Sam said. He took his hand and walked with him as he looked around. 

“Ooh! Sammy, Airheads! I used to love these things!” he exclaimed excitedly. 

He laughed softly as he watched the Omega excitedly open the container. Sam tore the baggie off the roll and held it open for him. Gabe dropped some cherry flavored ones into the bag, then some green apple, grape and then stopped. Sam looked at him curiously. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t remember if I like watermelon,” he laughed.

“Then open it and find out Sweetheart,” he said. He pulled one out of the bin and tore it open. He handed it to him. “Try it.”

He bit into it and smiled as the watermelon’s tangy taste hit his tongue. “Mmm!” he hummed excitedly. “I remember that.”

“Put some into the bag,” he said laughing. He opened his mouth and let the Omega pop it into his mouth. 

About an hour and a half later, they were at checkout waiting for their turn. Sam stood behind Gabriel and was kissing him from his below his ear to the curve of his shoulder when they both heard some call out to Sam, sounding a little surprised. Sam kept his arms around Gabriel as he looked in the direction of the entrance to the store. “Hey, Cara, how are you?”

“I’m well,” she said.

Gabriel saw the irritated glare that the other Omega shot to him and he tightened his grip on the Alpha. Sam noticed the grip but didn’t say anything. Knowing the grip on him was a little different than the way he had always done it he figured he knew what was making him like this. The beautiful brunette shooting a glare at him. “Cara, I’d like to introduce you to my Mate and Partner Gabriel.” He pulled him closer and said, “Gabe, honey, this Dr. Cara Roberts. She works at the hospital.”

“Partner?” Cara asked. “Mate?”

His heart swelled with happiness at the Alpha’s words. _Mate. Partner. _He had never known 2 words that could sound so wonderful. He leaned into Sam’s arm and let the Alpha rest it against his abdomen. He threaded their fingers together.

“Yes,” he said and kissed his cheek. “Sweetheart, put your bags on the counter so that Edward can ring them up.”

“Oh!” Gabriel said feeling stupid. He looked at the shop owner. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. He rang them up. “That’ll be forty-five dollars.”

“Sammy,” Gabriel said softly. 

Sam handed him $50. Edward took it from Gabriel and handed him back his change. He bagged up the candy and held it out to Gabriel. He took it. Sam looked down at Gabriel. “Ready to go to the next spot, Baby?”

He nodded. He threaded their fingers as they walked out of the store. Madge smiled at her husband. “It’s good to see him so happy.”

Edward smiled. “Yeah. He seems to be a good Omega.”

She nodded and looked at Cara. “What can I get you, honey?”

However, instead of saying what she needed, she scoffed and walked out of the store.

************

Sam had done the very un-Alpha-like thing and took the candy shop bag from him as they walked hand in hand to the local cafe. Once they got to the cafe they walked inside and Gabe smiled. Without thinking he looked up at Sam, “Should I get a table in the back so that no one can--”

He silenced him with a kiss and caressed his cheek softly. “No,” he said softly. “I was thinking that we’d eat outside where I can show you off and kiss you without making anyone feel weird about it.”

He smiled and met the Alpha halfway as he bent his head to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s arm and sighed. Today would go down as one of the best days of his life. Sam smiled at the girl behind the counter. “Hey, Emily. How’s it going?”

“Good.” She smiled. “Hi,” she said to Gabriel.

“Hi,” he said softly. He looked up at Sam.

“Introduce yourself, Sweetheart.” He smiled. “Emily, meet…”

“Gabriel,” he said with a smile.

“My mate and partner,” Sam clarified.

She smiled. “Nice to meet you, Gabriel.” She looked at Sam. “What can I get you guys?”

Sam wrapped his arm around Gabriel’s waist and said, “Order anything.”

He looked at the menu and smiled. “I’ll have the pizza grilled cheese sandwich.”

She nodded. “Do you want the marinara dipping sauce?”

He nodded. “Please.”

She smiled. “What do you want to drink? Soda, tea, water?”

“I’ll take a Coke.”

“Okay. Sam?”

“I’ll have the Monterrey chicken grilled cheese sandwich. With a Coke.” She nodded inputting the orders. “That’ll be fourteen dollars.”

He paid and told her they’d be sitting outside. They walked out to the outdoor cafe and found a table where the chairs were close together. Gabriel sat down and Sam sat next to him. He sighed and cuddled up to him. He tucked his nose into Sam’s neck and scented. Sam turned his head and whispered, “You okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I’m having a really good time today. Thank you for taking me out today.”

“You’re welcome, Baby. I love you.”

“I love you.” He sighed. “So what’s the rest of the day like?”

“After lunch, we’re going to the house that I want you to look at and if you like it I’m going to put an offer on it.”

Gabriel looked up at him and smiled. “Just like that and you’ll buy us a house?”

He nodded. “And after the holiday weekend, we’re gonna buy you a car too.”

He laughed. “We don’t even know if they’re gonna let me get my license back, Sammy.”

“If you believe it then they will, I promise,” he said and leaned in and kissed him long and deep. 

“Your drinks, guys,” Emily said as she came to the table. 

“Thank you,” Gabriel said. 

Sam thanked her and then asked, “Could I also add on a big slice of cherry cheesecake with two forks, please.” She nodded. “Four dollars,” she said. 

Sam pulled out a $5 dollar bill. 

For the next 10 minutes they kissed and touched. Gabriel had never felt this good in his life. He was actually out in public being encouraged by the Alpha of his dreams to return the public displays. And he really liked initiating with him. Like he was currently doing which was touching him all over. He pulled back panting. “You’re amazing.”

“You too,” he murmured. He kissed him long and deep again. “Lunch is here, Sweetheart.”

He cleared his throat and smiled at Emily. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she said with a smile. She looked at Sam. “I can see why you picked that one. He’s adorable, Sam.”

He laughed softly. “Thank you.”

Gabriel held up half of his sandwich and looked at the Alpha. Sam held up his half. “Cheers. Here’s to more lunches like this.”

“Definitely.” They touched their sandwiches together and Sam kissed him again. “Thank you for accepting my invitation to spend the day with me.”

“Anytime,” he said before kissing him again. 

*********

About 30 minutes later, they finished their lunch and Sam forked through the cheesecake and he smiled. He held it up to the Omega’s lips. Gabriel smiled and opened his mouth and closed his lips around the forkful. He slid it off the fork and moaned. “Damn, that’s good.”

He smiled and felt his cock harden in his jeans. “Getting this cheesecake may have been the wrong idea.”

He laughed and picked up his own fork. He got a forkful and put it to his lips. “Let me ask you something, are you and I going to be the only ones at the house when we go to see it?”

He smiled. “We are. I know the realtor. My firm represented her in her divorce case.”

“Ahh…” he murmured. He got another forkful and raised it up to his lips. “Then...maybe if I like the house, we can christen it with orgasms.”

He laughed. “I won’t pressure you like that. Even if you do like it, I won’t expect you to do something like that.” He smiled as he held up a forkful for him. “I’m not with you just for the sex, Sweetheart. I’m with you because I like you and I enjoy having you around.” He caressed his cheek. “I can honestly say that right now you’re one of my best friends.”

Gabriel smiled. “Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Being with you sexually is just a bonus for me.” He smiled. “Besides I don’t know how virile I’m going to be when I’m sixty, so we may want to build this now and just treat the rest as a bonus.”

He laughed. “I’m sure you’ll be perfectly virile, Alpha. Besides, I read somewhere once that mated Alphas live at least twenty years longer than unmated Alphas.” He cut the fork through the creaminess again and held it up to him. “And according to what my Omega teacher said in high school the Alpha can live even longer if they have a nurturing and caring Omega to take care of them too.”

“My Alpha teacher told me that if we take care of our Omegas--and that means emotionally, sexually, financially--and make them feel secure then the Omega will be more willing to have sex with us.”

“He’s not entirely wrong,” he admitted. “For me security above all else needs to come first. I know that may not be what you wanna hear but after everything with Asmodeus as long as I feel safe then that’s all I’ve ever cared about.” He sighed and took Sam’s hand. “Falling in love with you has been the greatest thing that has ever happened to me.” He smiled. “I know you don’t think you’re a good Alpha, but please hear me when I say this: You’re the most incredible Alpha I have ever met in my life. You treat me with the love and respect that I didn’t think was ever possible for an Alpha to ever be capable of showing. You’ve shown me more affection being out here with you now than I have ever been shown in the last fifteen years of being with Asmodeus. Sometimes I don’t know what to do with it.” He sighed. “This probably isn’t making any sense.”

Sam smiled and leaned into him. “It makes perfect sense, Sweetheart.” He kissed him. “Come on. Let’s go check out that house.”

He smiled. “Okay,” he conceded. “Is it within walking distance or do we have to take the Charger?”

“It’s about four or five blocks...that way,” he pointed to the left of where they were standing. “If you want to take the car we can, but I thought since we were enjoying ourselves and I like showing you off that we’d walk to the address.”

He laughed. “You like showing me off?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around his neck. 

Candy shop bag in hand, he wrapped his arms around Gabe’s waist and kissed him. “I thought I was proving that quite well, but if you think I need to step it up….” he looked up to see his father, Judge Turner, Mayor Turner and Missouri heading toward them. “...how about this?” he asked and kissed him so passionately it stole the Omega’s breath.

“Oh, Dear God…”

Though it didn’t break the couple apart until they were ready, much to John Winchester disgust. “Dear God, Sam. Why in the hell are you kissing him in public?”

Sam exhaled slowly and pressed his forehead to Gabe’s. “Whatever happens, remember I love you.”

He nodded. “I love you.”

Sam slid his hand into his and looked at his father. “Hi, dad.” He smiled at the Turners. “Hi.” He looked at his dad. “I’d hate to greet and run but we have another appointment.”

“Are you going to introduce me to your Omega?”

He squeezed his hand in a gesture of reassurance. “Um...no, I don’t think so,” he said standing piston straight as he stared down his father. He looked at his family. “We’d hate to greet and run, but we have twenty minutes to get five blocks.”

Missouri smiled and kissed his cheek. “It’s okay, honey. If whatever the appointment is for pans out you’ll have to tell us.”

He nodded. “You’ll be the first ones to know after Dean and Cas, of course.” He walked quickly with Gabe until they got to the corner. 

Gabriel couldn’t believe it. They’d encountered John Winchester twice and Sam didn’t introduce them. He couldn’t help but wonder if the Alpha was ashamed of him, but that didn’t sound like Sam. If Sam was ashamed of him they wouldn’t be out and about like they had been today. He’d be cooped up in the house like he was with Asmodeus. So, why didn’t he want to introduce him to his father?

Sam stopped when they were about a block away from where they had seen his father that the Omega was worried. He could smell it on him. He turned to him. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I pretty much cut and run.”

“It’s okay,” Gabe lied.

“No, it’s not,” he said. “I promised you total honesty and I’m gonna give it to you.” He took his face gently in his hands. “I don’t want you to think I’m ashamed of you or something. I could never be. You’re perfect just the way you are. It’s the man I fell in love with. Personally, you’re the best thing that has ever happened in my life and if I can keep you away from him and his toxicity for a little longer I will.” He kissed him. “I will always protect you and I hope you believe that. And I will definitely protect you from John Winchester and his archaic views.” He smiled. “And I will explain everything when we get home. My childhood isn’t something to talk about on the street. I hope you understand that.”

“I do, Sammy,” he said and tilted up to receive the Alpha’s lingering kiss. “I won’t lie and say that I didn’t wonder if you were ashamed of me because I did. I mean, it can’t be coincidental that we ran into the man twice in under a week, Baby. Or am I wrong?”

He shook his head. “No, you’re not wrong. I find that weird too. And it’s even stranger that he’s hanging out with Rufus and Missouri too. ’ll talk about it with Dean later. Come on. We’ve got a house to look at.”

He smiled up at him. “Please take me. I’m dying to see it.” He hung onto Sam’s arm. “Finally, somewhere where we can have our own space. A place I can decorate for and if I want a candy bar on the coffee table the only one will say anything is you.”

“Which I won’t.” 

“I make you whatever you want and we don’t have to take into account Dean. You were right--the guy really doesn’t eat the healthiest.”

He laughed. “No, not at all.”

They used to be friends until dad realized that Rufus and Missouri were more worried about us than being friends with him.” He sighed. 

Gabriel smiled up at him and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Show me this house, Alpha, please.”

***********

Sam turned to Gabriel. “Close your eyes.”

Gabriel smiled and closed them. Sam carefully walked him across the street from the house on the corner. He helped him off the curb and walked him to the house. He stood him in front of the house and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. He whispered, “Open them.”

Gabriel slowly opened them and gasped at the picturesqueness of the home he stood in front of. “Oh...my...God…” He spun and looked at Sam. “Are you serious?!”

He nodded. “Yes, sir.” He smiled. He kept his arms around him as he said, “It’s a Colonial, five bedrooms, four bathrooms, two pantries, a finished basement, a beautiful kitchen with everything you could possibly need, and a master suite with a connecting bathroom.” He whispered, “Do you wanna see it?”

“Hey, Sam!” a woman yelled from the entry.

Gabriel looked up at the beautiful home. Everything inside of him – even his inner Omega – was screaming that this was home. “Please?”

He took his hand and they jogged up the grass to the small porch. Sam smiled down at him. “You can make fun of me later, but I feel like this is needed.” 

“Wha...Sam!” he laughed as he was picked up bridal-style and carried over the threshold of their dream home. He kissed him deeply as he sat him on his feet. 

Gabriel looked all over in the foyer and his heart pitter-patted in his chest. “This is incredible…” he breathed as he took everything in. The gorgeous wooden doors and the beautiful carpeted stairs. The floor he stood on was tiled and beautiful. He smiled as he imagined small snow boots and shoes pulled off before running up the stairs. 

He slowly walked into the living room, which was to the left of the foyer. He walked in. The room was empty, but he could still see furniture in it. The way he would put it and he smiled. “This is the living room, right?”

“It is,” the Realtor said. 

Sam smiled. “Baby, this is Linda Bloome. Linda, this is my Partner, Gabriel.”

She smiled. “Hello, Gabriel.” She handed Gabriel the brochure and began telling him about the house.

Sam could tell he wasn’t really listening. He touched her arm in a way to silence her and said, “Linda, thank you, but I think he just wants to look.”

“Of course.” She smiled. “I’ll give you some privacy and wait for you outside. Just let me know your decision.”

Sam nodded. “We will. Thank you.”

Gabriel walked into the kitchen and smiled. His heart fluttered and felt the knot of lust in his belly. That was a little strange for him. The simple fact that he was standing inside a home he already pictured as his own. “Oh, Sammy! Baby, come check this out!”

“I’ll be right there, Baby,” he said and headed for the kitchen. He stopped when he smelled aroused Omega. Pushing it aside, he focused on the house. He saw the granite countertops, the beautiful wood cupboards, the stainless steel appliances and the hardwood floor. Over in the front of the windows that were in the kitchen sat a 4-seat table. “Wow...Babe, this is amazing.”

“I know!” he beamed. “Not even the kitchen Asmodeus had was this nice!” 

The joy that bubbled inside of him made his skin tingle all over. Sam studied him. He was practically jumping out of his skin. He was so excited at the prospect of having this kitchen. He watched him walk over to the double door and pull-out drawer Fridge-freezer combo and open it. “Does it have space?”

“Oh, yeah. I could definitely have fun stocking that up.” He pulled the freezer drawer open. “Oh!” he exclaimed. “Enough space for meats for the week and everything.”

He smiled. “Good. If you want we could put a couple of chest freezers downstairs in the basement. It’s where I was going to put the extras of stuff we get.”

Gabriel nodded. “I like that idea. You never know we could end up with a blizzard.”

Sam laughed. “Not for a few more months, but yes. You’re right.”

Gabriel touched the countertop of the island and smiled. He pulled Sam to him and moaned as the Alpha’s warm body pressed against his. He pushed up the button-down shirt and moaned again as he felt the muscles of his abs flex beneath his fingers. 

Sam could hear him beginning to breathe heavily. He looked at the Omega as he looked up. He caressed his cheek and heard the intake of breath. “My beautiful, beautiful Omega,” he whispered. “If my nose isn’t deceiving me I’d say you’re both happy and turned on by the prospect of this--” his words died against the Omega’s mouth. He moaned and deepened the kiss. Gabriel sighed and Sam gently pushed his tongue inside. Gabriel felt him tuck his hand behind his head and deepened the kiss again. 

That’s how Linda had found them when she went to check on them. The Omega was rolling up Sam’s shirt when she cleared her throat to interrupt them. Ignoring her for a little longer, Sam continued to kiss him as he let him touch his chest and abs. After a few minutes he pulled back gently and kissed his lips, the tip of his nose and then his mouth again. He looked into his golden eyes and whispered, “Do you want the house?”

The Omega nodded. Sam turned and smiled at Linda. “We’ll take it and we’ll be paying cash.”

She smiled. “Excellent. Well, good news is that the price of the home is down significantly.”

Sam took the paper that had the price on it and smiled. He looked at the Omega. “The price of the house is down by sixty thousand dollars.”

“Is that good?”

He nodded. He looked at Linda. “Will you excuse us, please? We need to discuss financial issues.”

“Financial issues? You’re the Alpha, Sam--”

“I’m aware of that, Linda. Thank you. Give us a few minutes.” He waited for her to leave and looked at Gabriel. “I’m gonna ask you a question, okay? You can tell me no and that’s fine. Either way we’ll get the house.” 

“Okay,” he said carefully. He wasn’t sure where this was going. “What’s wrong?”

“I want us to be partners one-hundred percent, so what I’m asking you is would you like to pay on the house with me and be on the deed?”

His eyes bulged in surprise. This man wasn’t real. He was in some kind of dream, he had to be. “Are you even real right now?”

He chuckled and kissed him. “I’m real, Baby and I’m serious. I want you to be my partner. True you may be my Omega, but you’re not my property. You’re my mate, my partner.” He kissed him softly. “Would you like to buy our house together?”

“But I can’t do that. I don’t have any money, Sam.”

Sam looked at him suspiciously. “They never told you?”

“Told me what?”

“Asmodeus had money,” he told him. “Because you were mated it went immediately to you.”

His mind felt like it was going to spin right off his neck. “I-I-I...I...I didn’t know anything about this. I didn’t know that could happen.”

He nodded. “Yes. Legally, unless he specifies it goes to his Omega. It’s the law. It’s to ensure that you have a way to care for yourself in case it took a while for you to find another Alpha.”

“Oh.” He paused. He thought about it for a moment and then asked, “How much do I have?”

“Um...six-hundred thousand dollars.”

“Six-hundred…” his mind was literally exploding. “I have six-hundred thousand dollars?”

He nodded. “Yes, Sir. So, again, I ask, would you like to go in on half and be put on the deed of our dream home?”

He smiled. He didn’t even have to think about it. “Yes,” he answered. “I would love that very much so.”

“Good. Let me go get our checkbooks and then we’ll discuss how we should divide this part of our finances.”

He nodded. “Okay.” He watched Sam leave and sighed. He had money. He had a lot of money. He wasn’t financially obligated to Sam. Which meant that he could easily allow himself to trust and love him because he wasn’t dependent on him totally. This was a lot to take in. Not to mention the Alpha wanted to share--_share_\--their home and the purchase of it.

Sam came back with Linda and asked Gabriel, “You ready?”

He nodded. “Absolutely.” 

This was one giant step into his future with not only the Alpha of his dreams, but a home. A home he could build a life in and finally feel safe and secure. Finally it was all coming into place and finally he could finally feel like he had a life that wasn’t based on his secondary gender.

* * *

This is their new home


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas spend the day together. 
> 
> Dean Shows Cas the house he has envisioned for them.
> 
> Destiel Smut.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50045588301/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

After their usual morning routine, Cas made sure he had everything that Emma would need for the day. Soon they were out the door. He took his seat on the front passenger side of the Impala. When they were on the road, Dean reached for his hand like he always did when they were sitting next to each other. The Alpha intertwined their fingers and Cas slid across the seat to cuddle with him. He put his nose to Dean’s neck and inhaled.

“You feel okay, Sweetheart?” Dean asked.

He sighed, content. “I just want to be close to you.” He looked at him. “Is that okay?”

“More than,” he murmured.

It was about a 10-minute drive to the Botanical Garden. Dean found a spot close to the entrance and parked. He turned his head and kissed him quick and then they both got out of the car. They set up the stroller and Cas carefully took her out of her car seat and put her in the stroller. She whimpered a little but went right back to sleep.

Dean put their lunches in the carrier in the bottom of the stroller and hung the diaper bag off the stroller. They walked to the pay counter and Dean paid for them both. They continued inside and headed for the bee exhibit. Cas intertwined their fingers and walked with him. “Thank you for this. He never took me out for a date or anything.”

“You’re welcome, Baby. I told you I was going to be different than Michael. Besides, you know I like hanging out with you.” He kissed his lips. “I have a lot of fun with you.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “Absolutely.” He glanced in the direction of where the presentation was going to happen and smiled. “Ooh. We’re just in time too.”

Cas looked up to see the lecturer about to start talking and he practically jumped up and down he was so excited. There were a few more families gathered like he and Dean, but there was also what looked like some children from a class field trip.

“Hello, Welcome to the Harrington Family Botanical Garden. Today, we’re going to be talking about how bees—despite their reputations—are vital for our ecosystem. It takes more than soil, water, and sun to make this wonderful planet we call home green. The bees are important for one reason, can anyone tell me why?”

They watched as a redheaded girl raised her hand. The woman who stood before them called on her. “They are important because of their abilities to pollinate.”

She laughed softly. “Very good, Brooklyn.” She smiled at the group again. “As the world’s important pollinators, bees are a crucial part of how the agricultural and ecosystem function. They are most important because of their way of providing seed increase as well as the importance of pollination in supporting persistent plant communities in restored areas. They help with the production of honey also. Which honey is found in our foods and drinks.

“Unfortunately, bee populations here and around the world are in decline. Some of that is due to the Earth’s climate change which is causing the flowers…”

The educational lecture continued, and Dean smiled as Cas listened intently. The man was amazing. He was beautiful and hot, and Dean felt proud having him on his arm. He couldn’t wait to show the Omega the home that he had chosen for them to get Cas’ opinion on. He just hoped he liked it enough to move in because it had the perfect garage for Baby to go into. He had made the decision that with Cas and their family that he wouldn’t use Baby as often unless it was just them together. He moved around to standing behind Cas and wrapped his arms around the Omega. He kissed behind his earlobe and whispered, “I love you.”

Cas felt the butterflies in his belly almost immediately. He cuffed his hands around his arms and looked up at him. “I love you.”

He pressed a kiss to his lips and sighed. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy. Which freaked him out a little bit because usually for him if he felt this happy there would be a blow to have him losing it all. The sheer thought of that scared the hell out of him.

Cas looked up at him and saw the worried look, turned his head up. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ll tell you later,” he replied softly.

When the educational lecture finished, Emma began waking up and they decided to go find the dining area in the gardens to go sit. They found a spot that was secluded enough for them to have privacy. Dean laid out the blanket and pulled out the basket. Cas took Emma out of the stroller and laid her on the blanket. He started making her bottle and then he started feeding her. Cas looked at him. “I made us some BLT wraps. And there’s some sodas in there too.”

He pulled everything out as Cas changed Emma’s diaper and after a few minutes put her back into the stroller to sleep it off. He picked the other parchment paper wrapped wrap and opened it. Dean slid around to be closer to Cas and bit into his wrap. He moaned. “Damn, this is good!”

He laughed softly. “Thank you.”

They ate in companionable silence and Dean tilted his eyes to the beautiful Omega. He sighed. “I’m happy,” he admitted.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No,” Dean said. “Not necessarily. It’s just usually whenever I feel this good and this happy something horrible happens.”

“Is that what happened with Lisa?”

He shook his head. “No. I was never this happy with Lisa and Ben. But I was happy with them, which it freaks me out a little how happy I am about us and everything that’s been happening that I can’t help but wonder and look over my shoulder for something bigger to happen to blow it all up.”

Castiel nodded and looked at his Alpha. “What do you need me to do to help squash those?”

He looked into his eyes and then looked away. He shook his head and shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Cas looked at the Alpha, carefully removed his sandwich and murmured, “Yes, you do.” He came to him and straddled him. “Tell me.”

Dean looked into his eyes and knew he couldn’t avoid it forever. He had to be honest with him. He’d finally have to open up to the man. “You know I want a life with you, more babies with you and I would hope by now you’ve at least got an inkling that I’m not Michael, right?”

He nodded. “Right,” he said and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. He began caressing his fingers at the nape of his neck. “I do know that. You showed me several times over.” He had a feeling where this was going, but he was going to wait for the Alpha to say it.

“Can we at least make…” he sighed. “Can we…can we mate?”

Castiel smiled as he kissed him. “I would love to.” He kissed him again. “Would you still want to exchange bites?”

“Yes,” Dean answered. “I want to share everything with you. That includes our mating.” He exhaled and looked into his eyes. “Cas, you’re the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Don’t take this to heart when I say this but I’m glad I had that one night-stand with Lydia because if I hadn’t then I wouldn’t have Emma and I wouldn’t have met you.”

Cas smiled. “I’m glad you were promiscuous too before me because if you hadn’t been you wouldn’t have contacted the agency and we would have never met.”

He chuckled and kissed his lips. “I have an idea of when we can do it…if you like the house that I’m going to show you and Emma later and we actually get it how about we do it to celebrate?”

He smiled. “Getting a home and a mate for a new beginning?” He paused to think about it. “That sounds like a plan.” His smile widened. “Sounds like the best plan ever, actually.” He sighed when the Alpha wrapped his arms around him. “When do you think we’d know if we got the house?”

“Not sure,” he answered. “It didn’t take Sam and I long to find out about the house we’re living in now.” He thought about it for a moment and then answered, “So...no longer than three weeks maybe…”

Cas smiled. “Good. That gives me enough time to find someone to take our daughter for the weekend while my Alpha and I christen our new home.” 

Dean’s green eyes lifted to his. His heart hammered in his chest at the look in the man’s eyes and the warm scent. 

Cas smiled. He liked that he called him that. “Mmm,” he hummed. “You liked that.”

Without saying anything, Dean flipped him onto his back and kissed him deeply. “I loved it,” he murmured. He sighed softly. “Not as much as I love you though.”

He smiled and caressed the Alpha’s face. His heart swelled with the love that he felt for the man and he knew he’d never have the words to actually tell him of those feelings. Looking into his eyes he decided to give it a shot. “There aren’t enough words to really tell you how much I love you. Or even enough ways to show you. But I hope you believe me when I tell you that you’ve got me.” He sighed. “Dean, you mean the world to me and I feel like the luckiest man in the world with you. You’re amazing. You’re an incredible father and I can’t wait to be yours and to have more babies with you.”

Dean smiled and bent his head, taking his mouth in an amazing kiss. Cas moaned and tangled his fingers in the Alpha’s short strands. Dean pushed his tongue inside and their tongues tangled. Dean began running his hands up and down the Omega’s body and dropped his fingers to the fly of his pants. He stopped with the button fly halfway undone. “Nope, not happening here.”

Cas blinked up at him a little surprised by the Alpha’s restraint. “Why…?”

“Because it’s too easy for anyone to see us and I don’t want anyone to see you…” he pushed his t-shirt up and kissed his belly. “All this is for me and no one else.”

Castiel laughed. “Okay. Well, let’s finish eating and then you can show us the home you want for us.”

He chuckled. “Sounds like a good plan to me.” 

* * *

Cas looked out the windshield window as Dean pulled into the driveway of a genuinely nice looking home. It was a partial brick and mostly paneled home with a 3-car garage. It looked uniquely modern but traditional at the same time. He looked over at the Alpha. “Did you pick this out for us?”

Dean nodded. “There’s no pressure if you don’t want the house. We can pick something else, but I thought it would be perfect for us. It has five bedrooms, three car garage, dining room, a kitchen big enough for both of us to cook in with a pantry, plus it also the kitchen is big enough to have table in it.” He sighed. “I just think it’s really good for us. Plus, in that garage there,” he pointed to the far off one as he said, “I thought would be a perfect place to keep Baby when we’re not using her.”

“Why wouldn’t we use her?”

“Because we’re a family now, Sweetheart. This car is for my bachelor days or when we go out together. It’s not for family dinners out, or trips to the museum. Or anything like that.” He sighed.

“So you’re gonna get a family car?”

He nodded. “In fact, I’m gonna look at one tomorrow.” He gasped as the Omega came over the seat and sat in his lap. He kissed Dean passionately.

“Or…” Cas said softly, still sitting on the Alpha’s lap.

“Or what?”

“Well, trying to not make any assumptions here, but I’m thinking that maybe it’d be better to only have one family car. Something that could last a few years and a few kids.” He looked into his eyes. “That way you could keep your car.”

Dean smiled and kissed him. “Baby, I’m gonna keep my car, but I’ve been thinking of getting a regular car so that Baby could come out for special occasions. You know like our date nights.”

Castiel smiled. “Touché,” he murmured and kissed him. He sighed. “You have no idea how thrilled you make me with wanting this house for us, but also how happy you make me in general.”

Dean smiled. “Me too, Baby.” He sighed. “I never thought--with my childhood and all that--that I could be this happy.”

He smiled and kissed him softly. “I didn’t think I deserved to be happy until I met you and Emma. I promise to cherish you always, Dean. You have shown me that not all Alphas are misogynistic as Michael was. And I would love to be mated to you, have babies with you and live a life with you.”

Dean smiled and kissed him. “Let’s grab our girl and go check out our new home.”

“Let’s,” he said and got out of the car. He went around to the passenger side backseat and pulled the infant out of her seat. He carried her to the house and Dean opened the door and called out to whom Cas figured was the realtor.

“Yo, Larry!”

The realtor smiled. He eyed Cas up and down and the Omega hugged closer to Dean. Dean took his hand and looked at the man. “Larry, this is my partner, Castiel and our daughter, Emma.” He kissed the top of Cas’ head and said softly, “Honey, this is Larry Pike. His firm sold us the Victorian we live in now.”

Castiel smiled. “Hello, Mr. Pike, it’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” he murmured, dismissively.

Dean growled angrily. “Don’t dismiss him like that. I don’t appreciate it.”

“I’m sorry,” he said to Castiel and then looked at Dean. “Well, as I said when you called about it this home has five bedrooms, five bathrooms, a kitchen-family room open concept. A full basement—”

“Alpha, I’d like to see it,” Cas said submissively to Dean.

Dean tensed almost immediately. Cas hardly ever called him ‘Alpha’. He didn’t like the way that Cas had called him ‘Alpha’. He looked at Larry, then Cas, then Larry. “Could you do me a favor and just unlock the house and let Cas and I do a walk through before you join us?”

“Absolutely,” he agreed. The man unlocked the door and stepped back while Dean ushered Cas into the house.

Castiel walked into the foyer of the house and looked around. He gasped. “It’s beautiful.”

Dean looked around and smiled. It was beautiful. It had hardwood floors, tan walls and white trim. To the right was a room that the owners had set up as an office while to the left was the dining room. He noted that the dining room definitely needed a larger table, especially if they were going to have their family over for dinners and have the number of kids that they had discussed.

He watched as Cas, with Emma on his shoulder, walked into the office and looked around. He turned to Dean. “Do you think this room would hold another desk and your computer?”

“Probably.” He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. “What are you thinking for the second one?”

“Me,” he said. “I thought maybe we could do as we suggested and let me keep track of household stuff. So I thought if I had a desk…”

He tightened his hold around him and kissed from his chin to his shoulder. “That sounds like an amazing idea.” He smiled into his shoulder. “And just think one more surface to make love on.”

Castiel laughed and leaned into him. “There is that.” He sighed softly. He tilted his head and up and sighed as Dean kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he murmured.

Castiel gently came out of his embrace and walked into the dining room. He looked around. “It’s a beautiful room.” He looked into Dean’s eyes. “But baby, if I may—”

Dean smiled as he watched Cas nervously bite his lip as if he wasn’t sure if he should say anything. He walked over to him and kissed his lips softly which made him let go of his lip. “Say it.”

“We need a bigger table,” he told him. “I’d say…maybe one of those long ones that can fit a bunch of people.” He shifted Emma in his arms.”

“Here, Baby, let me take her.” He held out his hands and Cas passed her over. He kissed his lips. “By the way, I agree and I’m really liking the endearments.”

He smiled, blushing a little. “I was hoping you didn’t hear those.”

He laughed softly. “Nope. I heard and I like.” He kissed him. “You can keep doing it.”

He smiled and he sighed. “I was thinking maybe we could build a storage window seat here at this window?”

Dean turned and looked at the three curved windows and smiled. “That’d be good. What are we going to store in there?”

“I was thinking placemats, cloth napkins and tablecloths and stuff like that.” He sighed. “No?”

He chuckled and walked to him. “You can do whatever you want, Baby. Sounds like a good idea though and I could do it.”

“You know how to build things?”

He laughed. “I do. I didn’t spend my entire life behind a desk.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean it…”

“It’s okay.” He took his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. “What do you think?”

Cas looked around the room. It was absolutely gorgeous. He walked to the charcoal gray granite countertop and touched it. He touched the dark wood and smiled. It felt good. The entire room felt good. He pointed in the direction of the carpeted room. “What’s that room for?”

“I’m thinking it’ll be our family room. You know mount a huge TV above the fireplace,” he walked toward the room in question and motioned with his free hand where he was thinking of putting the couch. “And here would go one of those chaise lounge couches.” He smiled. “And maybe a loveseat. Then here,” he pointed to the hardwood section of the room, “would be maybe a 6-seater dining room table. Or we could upgrade with every kid we have. Get a 4-seater now and then upgrade to the 6-seater later.”

Castiel smiled and Dean watched him walk to him. He tucked his hand behind his head and kissed him deeply. “I love you,” he murmured breathlessly.

Dean’s heart swelled. It’d never get old to hear someone tell him that all the time. Growing up the way he had he was beginning to wonder if anyone ever would, but looking at this man and the way he looked at him told him that someone did. He could see in his eyes that he loved him beyond words. “I love you.” He kissed him. “Come on. I’ll show you the Princess’ room and what will be our room.”

He took his hand and pulled him upstairs. He walked into the room that would be next to their master bedroom and stopped. “Here’s the Princess’ room. Whatcha think?”

He watched Castiel walk into the room and smiled as the man took in the décor. He took everything about the room. Walk to the closet and looked inside. The Omega turned and smiled at him. “It’s perfect and it’s big enough for her to transition in here.”

Dean smiled. He held out his hand. “Now for our room. Come on.”

He took him to the double doors next to Emma’s room and opened them. Castiel walked in and smiled. He walked to the connecting bathroom and saw the huge tub that could easily fit them both and smiled at Dean. Dean chuckled. “What?”

“We can take baths together now. It’s even got those massaging jets.”

Dean hummed appreciatively and smiled. “We’re definitely going to christen this place when they approve our bid…that is if you like it.”

“I love it and I say…let’s buy it.”

* * *

After they looked at the rest of the house and then they went to dinner. All and all it was an amazing day and Cas enjoyed it immensely. It also made him extremely horny so he was thankful that his beautiful daughter had fallen back to sleep after being awake at the restaurant and entertaining the waitresses. He laid the little girl in her crib and kissed her forehead. “I love you, Baby Girl. Sleep well. Papa will be here when you wake up.”

He turned and smiled at the Alpha as he returned the smile. He walked to him and kissed him deeply. “Kiss our Princess goodnight and then come tuck me in too, okay?” he said seductively.

Dean scented the arousal almost as soon as he walked into the doorway of Emma’s room and smiled. “Oh, I’ll be there, Baby. Count on it.”

After tucking Claire in Dean walked into the bedroom he shared with Castiel and found the Omega sprawled out on the bed in a sexy pose looking nervous. The man was naked while waiting for him and his cock was hardening just by him being in here. He smiled.

“Mmm…baby…” He pulled his shirt up over his head. He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down, toeing out of his shoes. He gently spread his legs apart and took the man in his mouth.

Castiel groaned at the wet warmth that surrounded him. “God, Dean…that feels so good.”

Dean smiled around the cock in his mouth and began working him as if he’d done it all their lives. Dean dipped his hand down and felt the slick that greeted him. He wet his thumb and began caressing the Omega’s hole.

“Shit!” Cas exclaimed as Dean continued to work his cock and his hole. “Dean! God, don’t stop…” He moaned as gripped the bed. He felt the Alpha’s tongue lick him from his balls to his hole and he began worshipping him. “Dean…Dean…Dean, get inside of me, please?”

Dean moved his mouth up him again with a soft pop. He took him around the waist and rolled them so that the Omega was going to be on top. He helped him straddle him. Cas looked into his lusty green eyes. “Dean, honey, I don’t know—”

“Just try,” he requested softly. “I love feeling you on me as I’m inside of you.”

Castiel positioned himself and impaled himself on the Alpha’s cock. “Oh, God…”

“That feels amazing!” And it did. It was like he could feel everything so deeply…like it was in his soul. Dean had always heard rumors of the soul-deep connection that can happen between Alpha and Omega couples but he never thought he’d ever feel it. That he’d ever experience it. And here he was with the most amazing and incredible Omega who made him feel everything by just being in his airspace. He rose up, cupped a hand behind his head and kissed him as he slowly moved in and out of him.

He put his arms around him and pumped in and out of him. Cas sat up and began moving himself. “Oh, God…Cas, Baby…”

“Dean…” he sat up and put his hands-on Dean’s chest as he moved. “Damn…the feel of you will never get old…ever.”

Dean raised his head and kissed him. “I love you, Cas.”

“I love you,” he murmured as he kissed him again. He leaned forward and put his hands on each side of his head. He dipped his head and kissed him deeply as he slowed his movements.

“I love you…more than I’ll ever be able to…mmm…” He looked into his eyes. “You’re gonna knot me, right?”

“Abs…olute…ly…” he murmured. He flipped him onto his back and pushed inside of him again. He dipped his head and kissed him again. He began pumping in and out of him as he heard the Omega beginning to get loud. He smiled and kissed him again. “Scream, Baby. Tell me…”

“Dean…oh, God…please…knot me, Baby…knot me!” he screamed.

Soon their room was filled with the banging sound of the wood hitting the wall and Cas and Dean’s screams and grunts. Moments later, the Alpha locked inside of him and released. Cas gripped the comforter and screamed his release as it spilled onto their abs. “Oh, God…Dean…” he murmured as the Alpha released into him again.

Dean sighed and put his head on his chest. He kissed his chest and his lips. “That was so incredible.” He kissed his lips again and whispered, “I have never felt anything so intense before in my life.”

“Me neither,” he panted, his breathing evening out. He sighed. “Then again, sex has never been good for me…until now.”

Dean lifted his head and kissed him, vowing, “From now on it’s going to be.” He kissed him again. And he had never meant anything more. He wanted everything to be better for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos Welcome!!


End file.
